Fairy Tale
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Em um mundo tomado de enigmática magia, com guerreiros endurecidos pela pobreza da terra, em um lugar esquecido, uma lenda permaneceu. Quem vai salvar a princesa? .Heero & Relena.
1. Quem Vai Achar a Princesa?

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia guerreiros fortes e corruptos, uma lenda permaneceu, quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Música do Capítulo: My Scarlet Name (Xandria)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo001 – Quem Vai Achar a Princesa?

0-0-0-0

* * *

Eles eram um grupo estranho, fora do comum, brigavam mais do que se gostavam, mas, por algum elo desconhecido, não se largavam.

Eram por demais diferentes, mas honestos com eles mesmos. As meninas eram praticamente irmãs, enquanto os rapazes mantinham um elo de camaradagem. Sobreviviam com o que conseguiam ganhar em duelos.

Para dizer a verdade, o lugar onde viviam não ajudava. Aquela já fora uma terra boa, ou pelo menos era o que todos haviam ouvido enquanto cresciam, as antigas lendas, de um reino dourado e próspero. O que eles conheciam era pobreza, dureza e corrupção.

Era um mundo violento e difícil de se sobreviver, mas eles se viravam muito bem até, considerando...

Depois de um tempo juntos, decidiram ter um objetivo, afinal, seguir de cidade em cidade ganhando duelos, mendigando mixarias para conseguir sobrevier não poderia ser considerado um, poderia?

Foi assim que, levados mais pelo passatempo do que pela crença, mais pela distração da realidade do que pela realização, que decidiram persegui-la. A princesa da lenda.

Era um sonho e sabiam, por isso, foram os que ficaram mais surpresos quando, no meio de sua caça ao tesouro, depararam-se com um livro mágico que, diziam as más línguas, nas mãos certas, podia chegar até ela.

Por sorte, tinham um mágico no grupo, que poderia decifrar as palavras, as magias antigas.

Tudo estava completo. Tinham até um mapa. Mas os anos se esticavam e começavam a se ver cansados de tudo aquilo, embora não quisessem dar o braço a torcer, não prontos para desistir, de qualquer coisa que fosse que os mantivesse andando.

-/-

A história começa com uma bruxa, ela mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto realizava um feitiço, estava com os pés fora do chão, flutuando bem acima da terra, a concentração era total.

Estava em uma planície árida, quase desértica, o chão marrom cor de areia, liso, seco, cercada por montanhas ao longe, igualmente áridas, segurava um livro preto em mãos enquanto pronunciava as palavras. Havia um círculo de magia desenhado no chão, bem abaixo de si, complicado, onde sua sombra era refletida, os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam junto com sua capa cinza, o vento acariciando-os com vontade.

-Cléo! – A bruxa abre os olhos, sua meditação sendo quebrada e olha para o chão, da onde a amiga elfa de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, acenava sorrindo, enquanto franzia o rosto devido ao contato dos olhos com o sol ardente.

-Ah não... – Pensa alto a ruiva – O que quer desta vez Kelly?

Estava cansada, pois, por ser a única com habilidades de localização, todos os dias, desde que começaram aquela jornada estranha, há quase um ano, fazia a mesma coisa que fazia hoje. Sua energia era sugada, deixando-a exaurida e mal-humorada.

-Os meninos estão esperando pela gente para almoçar, e por hoje já chega né? Você deve estar exausta de tantos feitiços de localização!

Exausta não era exatamente a palavra, querendo morrer seria levemente mais próximo. Mas o que poderia fazer, uma vez que ela mesma aceitara a missão, tanto tempo antes?

-Tá legal, mas como acha que iremos achar a princesa assim? – Cléo desce ao chão, as botas pretas e de tamanhos diferentes, com detalhes em prateado se destacando na paisagem monocrômica. – Não é tirando folgas, isso eu posso te garantir!

Kelly balança a cabeça negativamente, logo atrás dela, contendo um sorriso.

Com isso, sem mais ânimo para dizer mais nada, desejando apenas poder comer para repor um pouco de suas energias e seu poder mágico, caminha com a amiga até a pequena cidade movimentada ali perto, onde estavam hospedados.

Não perceberam, quando, durante a caminhada, alguém as seguira de uma distância segura, vigiando-as.

-Cadê os meninos? – Pergunta Cléo olhando ao redor – Eu estou com fome e não estou a fim de esperar ninguém. – Diz, torcendo o nariz, exigente.

-Cleozinha! – A ruiva se vira e dá de cara com o rapaz de tranças, um sorriso traquinas no rosto. Por vê-lo, sente-se imediatamente um pouco mais animada e lhe sorri, abraçando-o com vontade, quase pulando em cima dele.

Ele ri com gosto, e eles trocam um selinho, rápido.

-Já mal humorada? – E ele ri, burlesco, fazendo-a acompanha-lo.

-O que você acha de fazer o meu trabalho então, hein Maxwell? – Ela devolve, provocativa, mas sem estar irritada.

-Agora vamos comer não é gente? – Ele muda o assunto de propósito, divertido, mas ri um pouco, sem largar a menina que permanecia abraçada junto a si.

A elfa ri um pouco da cena das crianças do grupo, discreta, mas agradada. Mas logo mais, suspira, sensata e põe-se desanimada, olhando de esgueira para quem também havia chegado com o grupo, ela e Wufei haviam discutido de novo na noite anterior.

Não que se incomodasse, afinal, sempre foram assim, mas às vezes, somente de vez em quando, desejava que não fosse desse jeito. Era tolice, ela sabia, desejar, mas a fraqueza e o cansaço às vezes falavam mais alto e ela sentia-se culpada quando isso acontecia.

-Eu aviso que meu dinheiro já acabou semana passada! – Anuncia Wufei, seco e um pouco grosseiro, que chegara com Duo e Heero, os meninos.

-O meu está acabando – Heero completa também, mas indiferente, contando o dinheiro que vinha preso a sua cintura por uma bolsinha de couro, nas mãos.

-Eu estou como sempre estive – Anuncia Duo – Livre das impurezas do dinheiro

-Ou seja, pobre – Comenta Kelly, se fazendo de irritada, mas sorrindo em seguida, também parando para contar o que tinha em dinheiro e verificando que realmente estavam voltando a ficar pobres – Esta história de torneios não está mais dando certo! Teremos de arranjar outro meio se quisermos continuar a comer e não morrer de fome!

Todos concordaram, muito desanimados, pois haviam percebido a mesma coisa que a moça, só não queriam ter de anunciar, mas, sem outra escolha, com o dinheiro que tinham, partiram a procura de um restaurante.

A figura encapuzada ainda os seguia, mantendo os olhos fixos na bolsa de couro surrado, presa junto ao quadril da feiticeira ruiva.

-E então Cléo, fez algum progresso na localização da princesa? – Pergunta Heero, a voz tão desinteressada como sempre, mas a ruiva não se abala, já acostumada ao jeito frio dele, tudo enquanto o animado grupo comia, gastando o resto do pouco dinheiro que tinha.

Com um pouco de sorte, acharam um pequeno restaurante, no ponto sul da pequena cidade, barato e onde a comida parecia segura para ser comida e não se morrer envenenado. A taverna lembrava a paisagem lá fora, rústica e marrom, de todos os tons.

Nas condições atuais, nenhum deles reclamou.

-Não, mas tenho certeza de que se eu continuar a procura, não demorarei a achá-la! – Diz, ainda determinada, nenhum pouco disposta a desistir, como sempre fora sua característica.

-Então se esforce, pois dizem que onde a princesa dorme, tem muito dinheiro guardado – Reclama Wufei, olhando para a aparência da comida que comiam, o cansaço também o afetando.

-Teremos de entrar em mais um torneio! – Exclama Duo, mas soando mais animado do que realmente estava.

-Ganharíamos o primeiro lugar, uma taça e pouquíssimo dinheiro, como antes! – Exclama Wufei, contrapondo a ideia imediatamente, irritado, encarando o de cabelos castanhos do outro lado da mesma com seus olhos frios e cortantes.

-Tem uma ideia melhor, gênio? – Duo utiliza ironia, também perdendo a paciência.

-Vocês dois querem parar, sim? – Kelly interfere, vendo que os dois se encaravam feio e aquilo podia virar uma briga de verdade, como várias que o grupo já havia presenciado – Tentaremos pensar em alguma coisa, senão aceitaremos a sugestão de Duo, todos de acordo?

-Tá legal – Respondem, alguns antes dos outros, alguns a contragosto.

Depois de devidamente alimentados, o grupo resolveu procurar um lugar para ficar, como uma gruta ou algo assim, uma vez que agora todos estavam oficialmente paupérrimos, sem dinheiro nem para dar esmola.

Arrumados em uma pequena caverna embrenhada no seio da floresta, as meninas decidiram que, por haver um tão perto, iriam tomar um banho, para se refrescarem e se limparem, afinal, o dia tinha sido difícil o suficiente e mereciam seu descanso.

Como a procura pela gruta havia levado toda à tarde, já estava noite e muito escuro, em um céu com estranha e incomum falta de estralas, mas isso não era problema para elas, que mal pararam para reparar ou sequer para pensar no caso, pois tão logo Cléo conjurou um feitiço de luzes, as duas já iam em frente, as bolinhas luminosas que as seguindo, não importando onde fossem, como fadas ou vaga-lumes, encantadores.

As duas amigas tomavam o banho, despreocupadas, relaxando, se divertindo na água. Cléo comentava alguma coisa sobre achar o relacionamento de Kelly e Wufei estranho, pelo jeito como se comunicavam sem palavras, parecendo saber o que o outro pensava, parecendo frios e distantes um do outro, enquanto Kelly comentava exatamente o contrário de Duo, em uma típica conversa feminina.

A superfície da água ficava bonita com o reflexo das cores das bolinhas de luz, amarelas, fazendo pequenos entardeceres na água, as árvores em volta as protegendo de possíveis olhares curiosos ou malfeitores.

No meio da bagunça, Cléo ouve um barulho estranho, como algo pesado se quebrando, fazendo um sinal para Kelly se calar, mas ela também já ouvira, as sobrancelhas juntas no meio do rosto, preocupada, instantaneamente. Se isso fosse uma peça de algum dos meninos, eles iam ter uma lição.

Aproximam-se da margem com cuidado, deslizando pela água, os cabelos longos atrás de si, deixando um rastro bonito e ondulado na superfície espelhada.

Ambas prendem as devidas toalhas no corpo, prontas para averiguar, mas, quando viraram para espiar suas roupas, um pouco mais distantes de onde estavam, apoiadas em um tronco de árvore caído para o lado, vislumbraram um bando de ladrões fuçando em suas bagagens, e o pior, de dentro da bolsa da ruiva pareciam tirar o livro!

Era o homem encapuzado que os seguira durante o dia, sem que percebessem. Ele estava ali pelo livro.

Cléo se levanta e corre na direção dos homens, sem pensar, impetuosa como era – O que estão fazendo? Isso nos pertence!

O grupo de cinco se vira para encarar a recém-chegada quase nua na frente deles, os cabelos ainda molhados lhe escorrendo pelas costas, alaranjados. Agora colocara não só a si, como também sua amiga em perigo, que saía da água, discreta, inconformada pela falta de tática da outra, por ser assim que sua mente funcionava, mas disposta a lhe proteger, como a amiga leal que era.

-E o que faria se nós disséssemos que não é mais, senhorita? – O homem, o peso um pouco acima do normal, as roupas acinzentadas, parecendo envelhecidas a segura pelo pulso, aproximando-a dele, fazendo-a perceber seus dentes sujos e seu hálito pútrido. Arrependeu-se de ser intempestiva. Ele a levanta sem dificuldade do chão, fazendo-a sentir dor, com força – Você faria o que?

Mas, sem que conseguisse ter tempo de assimilar o que acontecera, no momento seguinte o homem já estava no chão, derrubado por uma Kelly muito irritada que segurava uma adaga, a que ela sempre mantinha perto de si, não importando a situação, que estava escondida junto à sua toalha de banho, prevenida.

Ninguém lhe tirava as pessoas que eram importantes, já perdera demais no passado e não permitiria que nenhuma pessoa mais lhe fosse roubada. Posiciona-se, mesmo que molhada, mesmo que só estivesse de toalha, pronta para resistir.

Cléo estava a seu lado, uma expressão um pouco infantil de dor no rosto, acariciando o pulso, mas em seguida sorrindo com desdém, também tomando posição ao lado da amiga.

-Oh, então as menininhas sabem brincar! – Diz outro homem, que aparentemente era o líder do grupo, se aproximando um pouco, saindo do meio do grupo, fazendo os outros rirem com o comentário.

As meninas podiam sentir a usual carga de adrenalina no sangue, nervosas antes de uma situação de estresse, prontas para defenderem suas vidas.

O que estivera no chão se levanta, o sorriso parecia tão sujo quanto sua alma, limpando o pequeno corte do rosto com as costas da mão, deixando uma marca marrom de terra, sem se importar. O chefe se pronuncia.

-Matem-nas! – Os olhos brilhavam de uma maneira fria, maquiavélicos, e naquele momento, com o coração saindo pela boca, Cléo nunca desejou tanto que as luzes amarelas simplesmente se apagassem ao redor de si, não fazendo possível àquela visão.

Embora tentassem lutar, tinham seus movimentos limitados, pois não conseguiam chutar direito, e logo o grupo as cerca, em um número superior, as expressões estranhas e sádicas no rosto de cada um.

Elas conseguiam sentir o frio na espinha, eles com os sabre e espadas tinindo, o metal se chocando com barulho. Para a infelicidade das meninas, Cléo não era treinada para um combate corpo a corpo, e sim um com feitiços, e embora soubesse se defender, só sabia o básico, suscetível a situações como aquela.

Um homem corpulento a pega pelos cabelos, voltando a ergue-la do chão, ela grita, embora não quisesse, a dor sendo demais para não demonstrar fraqueza. A de cabelos lisos se distrai com o barulho, virando-se com violência para ver o que acontecia, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por não ter lhe dado uma cobertura melhor. Nisso, o senhor com quem lutava a desarma, sua adaga entalhada com detalhes de dragões no punho voando longe.

Ela o encara, selvagem, os olhos ferinos mostrando sua resistência, ele não parecia preocupado. Nesse momento são surpreendidos pelos três rapazes que chegavam, correndo, as espadas em punho, prontos para o resgate.

-Tire suas mãos sujas dela! – Grita Duo, em um pulo, fazendo-o soltar a menina com o susto, fazendo-a cair no chão com violência, apenas tendo tempo de se virar, as espadas se encontrando com um som alto de metal.

Os outros dois não perderam tempo a fazer o mesmo, só que lutando com dois homens cada. As meninas levantaram-se, colocando suas roupas de qualquer jeito, por cima da toalha, sem tempo para perder, prontas para ajudar.

Podia-se sentir o cheiro de suor e sangue no ar, azedo. E embora cansada e sem o treino que os outros do grupo tinha, Cléo resistia bem à confusão, sem saber direito com quem lutava, mexendo-se com desenvoltura, os pés em uma dança inacabável.

Sem ter a intenção, percebe que lutava com o líder. Ele tinha uma cicatriz funda no rosto de cor bronzeada, queimada de forma descuidada pelo sol. Ele era mais forte do que os outros, e, a cada golpe que ele lhe aplicava com a sua falcata¹ pesada, ela se perguntava se sua cimitarra curta² agüentaria a tensão.

Doía-lhe não ter mais habilidades com a espada, naquele momento, se o tivesse, poderia lutar com duas cimitarras curtas, o que lhe daria mais agilidade e precisão, mas, não tinha total potência com uma, o que aconteceria se tentasse usar duas ao mesmo tempo?

Gira, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro, desviando de um ataque que teria lhe arrancado à cabeça, por um triz. Estava nervosa e suava.

-O que o faz pensar que tem o direito ao nosso livro? – Pergunta a moça, enraivecida pelo que ele a fazia passar, enquanto duelavam, o ar lhe faltando aos pulmões, que ardiam a ponto de parecer não mais agüentar a atividade física extensa.

Ele lhe empurra, fazendo perder o equilíbrio por um instante, um novo corte, fundo, no braço aparecendo, o sangue escorrendo imediatamente, viscoso, isso a faz dar alguns passos para trás, incerta, antes de voltar a se recuperar, olhando-o, ainda mais fora de si. Ele a pega desprevenida, os dentes sujos em algo semelhante a um sorriso.

-O fato de eu ter isso! – Diz, mostrando o colar que carregava no pescoço por uma forte corrente de metal cinza. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente, não só de suas canções quando criança, do livro que eles tanto tentaram lhe roubar, a ilustração nítida lhe vindo a mente com violência.

-O colar da princesa! – Exclama, investindo mais uma vez, agora certa de que tudo o que tinham dependiam daquele momento, precisava vencer, não podia se deixar abater! Tão compenetrados estavam, esqueceram do mundo a seu redor, apenas por um instante.

-Senhor! – A voz era alta e imperativa, forte e masculina. O homem se vira, parando a luta por um momento, pelo chamado. É então que percebe que era o único sobrevivente, todos os outros já caídos no chão, alguns mortos, outros desmaiados...

O homem ainda tenta se defender, a falcata em punho, a arma forte e indelicada combinando com sua personalidade agressiva, mas, os cinco foram demais para ele conseguir resistir, e, em um instante, estava preso à uma árvore, o silêncio e a floresta a cerca-lo.

E pior do que isso, impiedosos, o grupo lhe arrancara um troféu, provando sua vitória, levando o colar consigo. Era um colar delicado, uma bolinha azulada, de uma pedra incomum, parecendo ter asas de prata, alguns detalhes menores a segurar a pedra no lugar, como afrescos em uma moldura.

Tinha um tamanho pequeno, de modo a caber na mão de uma mulher, embora as asas, pontudas, ainda ficassem de fora. A ruiva se sentiu estranha ao segura-lo, como algo lhe abatesse com violência, quase instantaneamente, uma dormência surreal, quase mágica, quente, sendo sentida por dentro.

Quando já se encontravam na frente da caverna, Cléo pára, aquele sentimento agora parecendo crescer a um ponto absurdo, tomando conta de si, finalmente conseguira desvenda-lo. O que sentia era...

-Algum problema? – Pergunta Duo que caminhava ao seu lado, preocupado com a sua imobilidade.

-Eu acho que, consigo sentir a presença da princesa... – Diz, ainda temerosa, mas já sentindo o palpitar do peito em ansiedade. Tinha certeza, aquele sentimento, não podia ser outra coisa!

O colar lhe trouxera a resposta, com ele, acharam acidentalmente a chave para o portal que tanto procuraram. Não podia estar mais eufórica e sem reação.

-Então o que está esperando? – Pergunta Wufei, seco, rude, impaciente como lhe era costumeiro.

Jogando o cabelo para trás, fazendo-o esvoaçar, em um movimento levemente esnobe, e um pouco irritadiço pelo comentário, ali mesmo, Cléo puxa o livro da bolsa de uma alça só, de couro escuro que carregava. Respirando fundo, começa a conjurar as palavras que quase sabia de cor, calma e pausadamente.

As palavras mágicas pela primeira vez pareceram ter algum efeito, quando o livro começou a brilhar, fazendo o grupo se aproximar do mesmo, com curiosidade. O brilho era dourado e exalava um sentimento de calma estranho.

Uma luz forte, ofuscante começou a se espalhar, tendo sua origem o livro antigo, espalhando-se em volta deles, transformando tudo o que viam em uma cor forte e amarelada, e antes que pudessem tomar conta do que acontecia realmente, o feitiço para a próxima dimensão havia sido feito.

Quando abrem os olhos, que inevitavelmente haviam fechado pela luz forte imposta a suas córneas, estão no interior de uma sala gigantesca, escura, de paredes de vidro, dando para ver do lado de fora, estando em uma espécie de palácio, pelo tamanho imponente e a grandiosidade.

O quarto, apesar de tudo, estava totalmente vazio, nem possuindo luz para se acender, fato que causou que todos forçassem a vista, apertando-a para conseguir enxergar em volta.

-Estamos todos bem? – A voz era de Duo, levemente alterada. Um 'uhum' geral é ouvido, seguido do silêncio típico daqueles que não sabem o que os espera.

Mais uma vez, por impulso, sem conseguir não agüentar por onde ia, Cléo conjura o feitiço de luz, o antigo tendo simplesmente desaparecido com o teleporte que realizaram. Ninguém a recrimina, internamente gratos por saberem onde pisavam e conseguirem ver em volta direito. Heero toma a dianteira, seguido de perto por Wufei. Saem da sala, se vendo em um corredor gigantesco, alto e infinitamente comprido, tão comprido que não se era possível ver o fim.

O chão era coberto por um tapete vermelho, com desenhos que pareciam contar fatos históricos, os detalhes em dourado. Tudo parecia tremendamente empoeirado e velho, como se o local estivesse dormindo por um longo tempo. Tinha um clima impessoal, agressivo, causando arrepios.

As luzes só ficavam em volta dos integrantes, não iluminando tudo, não sendo nem possível ver muito à frente, nem ver o que havia no teto, seus detalhes. Enormes colunas de uma pedra escura se erguiam do chão, podendo ser vistos de tempos em tempos, enquanto andavam, sendo os responsáveis pela sustentação do lugar.

Enquanto seguiam em silêncio durante um longo tempo, passaram por diversas portas, trancadas, espelhos de moldura dourada, de tamanho muito grande, acompanhando a parede até se perder de vista nas alturas.

Mesas de canto com vasos chineses, esculturas, quadros, tudo perfeito, parecendo ser da mais fina qualidade, simplesmente largado ali, ganhando poeira e perdido no tempo, esquecido.

Não tiveram tempo para reparar nisso, tensos. Pelo menos, sabiam que continuavam em linha reta, não se perdendo, podendo simplesmente se virar e voltar por onde tinham vindo, sem se perderem.

Por fim, cerca de duas andando sempre em frente, o grupo chega ao fim do tapete, que aparentemente os conduzira a uma imensa porta-de-pedra, cinza, lixada de modo a parecer polida, brilhante, detalhada, camadas mais altas e mais baixas, enfeitada com diversas pedras preciosas, que reluziam, ainda que na escuridão.

-Nem dá para ver aonde acaba a porta... – Comenta pela primeira vez, fraquinho, Kelly – Será que conseguiremos arrastar isso?

Externa a preocupação de todos, mas, para surpresa geral, a porta se abriu com uma tremenda facilidade, como se fosse de madeira e estivesse nova, sem rangidos.

Atravessam a porta, hesitantes, às mãos em armas, olhando em volta, o suor característico nas palmas, nervosos. Ainda não cansado de surpreender, se viram em um grande salão, de forma arredondada, as luzes que voavam em volta deles como fadas se refletindo nas peças de ouro, espalhadas. Engolem em seco.

Não se era possível ver as paredes, o ouro empilhado as cobrindo. Moedas de todos os tipos, tamanhos e épocas, brilhando em um dourado chamativo, fora do comum. Potes enfeitados, vasos valiosos, baús abertos revelando colares antigos, de uma época desconhecida, pedras preciosas se destacando com suas cores chamativas e carnavalescas.

Só havia um caminho em linha reta para se seguir, o resto encoberto pelos tesouros, na sala de tamanho desconhecido, porém definitivamente gigantesca, as bocas abertas, nunca tendo visto tantas coisas valiosas juntas, parecendo vir das mais distintas partes do mundo.

A trilha em que estavam era torta, de modo que não se podia ver onde os levava a princípio, só sabendo depois de alguns minutos, quando, depois de uma curva acentuada, avistaram outra porta, tão grande quanto a primeira, no final do comprido corredor, ainda cercados.

Chegava a ser estranhamente sinistro a quantidade de ouro ali concentrada, como uma espécie de oferenda, ou um tesouro de pirata bem guardado.

Andaram, ainda em silêncio, o som de seus passos sendo ouvidos, em estalidos baixos, pequenos, enquanto se arrastavam. Param em frente à nova porta, tão grande quanto a primeira, analisando-a. Essa parecia ser de algum metal precioso, pois reluzia de leve, com um brilho prata, se destacando naquele brilho amarelo do lugar, tendo nela esculpido, um unicórnio em uma cena dantesca.

O mitológico animal delicado mantinha o rosto abaixado, uma poça de sangue a seus pés, enquanto enfrentava um dragão, as asas grandes do animal medieval desaparecendo de vista, grandes, os olhos vermelhos com rubis incrustados, a expressão maquiavélica cheirando a morte.

-Será que a princesa está atrás desta porta? – Fala Duo, incerto se queria ou não atravessar para averiguar, depois de colocar os olhos na cena.

Antes que alguém pudesse tomar alguma decisão, Heero abre a porta, revirando os olhos com a indecisão dos que estavam a sua volta, empurrando-a, assim como a primeira. Diferentemente da outra, essa fez um barulho gigantesco, um estalido rouco e comprido, ricocheteando pelas paredes, o eco indo longe, fazendo algumas peças que estavam em cima das pilhas caírem, com um baque, mas ainda assim sendo aberta sem problemas.

O grupo entra temeroso, quase encostados uns aos outros, Heero ainda à frente, avistando primeiro a cena estranha.

No fundo da sala, como a única coisa existente nela, com uma iluminação de origem desconhecida, uma linda moça, sentada em um trono, parecendo dormir, o carpete no chão parecendo ainda mais refinado que o anterior, ilustrado com cenas de uma batalha distante, bordado por uma mão delicada e precisa, em um passado remoto.

A cabeça estava levemente caída para o lado, os cabelos loiros escorriam pelo rosto delicado, perfeito, como uma cascata, bagunçados, escondendo-lhe parcialmente a expressão, dando-lhe uma aparência de boneca de louça. Usava um majestoso vestido azul, tão detalhado quanto o tapete embaixo de si, os detalhes costurados em prata, formando desenhos sem forma, por toda a sua barra rodada. Era de um tecido brilhante, com mangas curtas e um decote quadrado. Ainda usava luvas longas, de cor também prateada, encobrindo-lhe as mãos pequenas.

O mais dantesco de tudo, um véu a cobria, como que para protege-la do tempo e da poeira, mostrando um ar de mistério na sala, que de resto ainda era escura.

-Ela é... – A voz morreu na boca de Duo

Heero se aproxima com cuidado, mas sem medo, movido apenas por impulso e curiosidade, o grupo seguindo atrás dele. Sobe o pequeno degrau que a fazia em um pouco acima do resto do local de pedra, se abaixando em frente à moça, retirando-lhe o véu.

E expressão permanece inalterada, inconsciente. Junta as sobrancelhas no meio do rosto, intrigado, levantando o rosto angelical, perfeito, fazendo com que os cabelos brilhosos escorressem para o lado, de maneira majestosa.

-Heero! – O moreno se vira para a voz que o chamava, vendo Cléo parada atrás de si, segurando em mãos o colar que haviam pegado dos caçadores de tesouros, a pedra azulada agora parecendo reluzir, em uma ressonância desconhecida.

Ainda de maneira cautelosa, Heero pega o objeto, colocando-o no pescoço da princesa, todas as atenções voltadas para o que aconteceria a seguir. O guerreiro permaneceu ajoelhado bem a frente da menina, esperando alguma reação.

Um instante de tensão se passa e nada acontece.

Por fim, ela abre os olhos e encara todos em questão de segundos, os olhos de um azul profundo, da cor do céu, parecendo refletir a tudo o que viam, de maneira incomum, tal qual um espelho, parecendo distante.

"Ela tem estranhos olhos azuis..." – Foi à única coisa que Heero conseguiu pensar antes que ela se inclinasse no trono, as mãos nos apoios de maneira sutil, encobrindo os lábios dele com em um beijo suave e inesperado...

_**Continua! **_

-/-

_**Lenda da Princesa**_

Todos devem estar se perguntando, afinal de contas, o que é essa maldita lenda da princesa? Vou contar a lenda a vocês, tal qual se contava para as crianças dormirem em minha história ok?

Há muito tempo atrás, existia um reino muito desenvolvido, um reino de paz e prosperidade, e nele, havia uma bela princesa com um poder devastador. Tanto era o poder que a princesa não conseguia controlá-lo, então ela usava um colar delicado que na verdade controlava seus poderes e impedia que ela usasse uma boa parte deles para não saírem do controle.

Sua beleza era tanta que príncipes de diversos lugares se reuniam para vê-la...

Mas apesar da tremenda beleza que possuía, a princesa era extremamente fria e não se aproximava de ninguém.

Um grupo de reinos que eram inimigos daquele em especial, puseram um feitiço sobre a princesa, enviando-a para uma outra dimensão, deixando-a em repouso sob um sono profundo, para isso, a colocaram sob um feitiço, onde, se ela retirasse o colar, dormiria pela eternidade até que alguém o colocasse de novo em seu pescoço, e o reino, uma vez sem a princesa, caiu em decadência e desapareceu.

Dizia a lenda que se você encontrasse a tão cultuada princesa, seria dono de um poder imensurável, além de achar um tesouro inigualável.

_**Raças e Explicações!**_

_**Cléo:**_ Ela é uma humana, só que é bruxa. Sua arma é uma cimitarra.

_**Kelly:**_ Como já mencionei, ela é uma elfa, com um passado oculto e triste, escondido por ela. Sendo esse um dos motivos pelos quais é tão discreta e prevenida. Usa como arma uma cimitarra, mas sua especialidade é o arco e flecha. Sempre têm guardado uma adaga para situações de emergência em sua bota.

_**Heero:**_ Ele é humano e é um guerreiro, não importa o tipo de luta, ele é miraculosamente bom, carrega uma Gladius (espada) consigo.

_**Duo: **_Ele é um humano, guerreiro também, mas descendente de magos, por isso sabe algumas mágicas básicas, como barreiras, por exemplo. É exímio espadachim e sua espada é uma antiga espada escocesa.

_**Wufei:**_ É um humano e também guerreiro, é um excelente lutador de artes marciais. Assim como Kelly tem um passado que prefere não revelar. Leva duas katanas consigo.

_**Relena: **_Nossa princesa, muito poderosa e muito misteriosa...

OBS: Colocarei informações e fotos sobre as espadas no final do próximo capítulo, é só clicar para a próxima página.

_**Roupas!**_

_**Cléo: **_Usa uma blusa decotada em "V" do tipo colã, com mangas compridas e soltas, da cor preta, e tem presa na cintura uma fita branca, por um nó, que fica virada para frente. A fita chega a altura dos joelhos. Usa uma capa comprida que chega ao chão da cor cinza, usa botas compridas, cada uma de um tamanho, também da cor preta e com detalhes prata. O colã é aberto dos lados até um pouco acima do umbigo e preso por um fio enviesado.

Usa um colar com propriedades mágicas, com uma pedra vermelho sangue, brilhante. O suporte é preto, formando um desenho em volta da pedra em um formato semelhante a uma flor.

1- É uma espada, arma de origem espanhola, é um tipo de faca.

2 – Espada sofisticada, fina e leve. Sua origem é a Pérsia.

-/-

_**Terminei o primeiro capítulo! O que acharam? Eu estou achando emocionante escreve-lo, mas quanto ao próximo capítulo não prometo nada porque não faço idéia de quando vai sair...Acho que vai demorar ainda...**_

_**Ah, quanto ao livro, ele contém como se faz o feitiço para ir para o outro mundo, o colar, ta explicado na lenda e no fim da fic e quanto a Cléo ter sentido a presença da princesa, foi porque eles obtiveram o colar...**_

_**Kisus e até a próxima!**_

_**Digam o que acharam!**_


	2. O Resgate Real

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia guerreiros fortes e corruptos, uma lenda permaneceu, quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...  
Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – Of Keeping The Fire Down (Mortal Love)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo e Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo002 – O Resgate Real

0-0-0-0

* * *

-O que diabos...? – Exaltou-se Cléo diante da cena, genuinamente chocada, deixando-se levar pelo momento – Por que ela fez isso? – Olha em volta, procurando nas faces confusas por uma resposta, tal qual uma criança exigente.

Todos pareciam paralisados em seus lugares, ainda sem saber ao certo o que esperar ou o que fazer, sem o mínimo de reação. A suposta princesa se levanta do trono onde estivera sentada, o vestido tomando sua real imponência, de tanto valor quanto qualquer outra peça de tesouros, fino e requintado, o azul levemente mais escuro que seus olhos refletindo as luzes flutuantes, em uma cena melancólica.

A moça encara todos os presentes que ainda tinham cara de incrédulos, olhando-os de maneira fria, Heero se levantando logo em seguida, também passando a encara-la, ferino, exigindo uma explicação.

Ela o ignora, sua voz saindo como a de uma fada, suave, mas forte, de uma maneira realmente real, firme.

-Precisamos sair daqui – E já toma a direção da porta, passando pelo meio do grupo, que a seguia com o olhar.

-Espere aí! – A ruiva, esquentada, perdendo o seu curto autocontrole – Você nos deve uma explicação! Afinal de contas, quem é você? Por que temos de nos apressar e o que diabos foi isso agora com o Heero? – Despeja as perguntas, mexendo as mãos de maneira italiana, visivelmente irritada por não saber o que se passava.

A moça suspira de onde estava, as costas retas em uma postura altiva, a expressão vazia de seu rosto fazendo-o irreal, de porcelana intocada.

-Eu precisava da energia dele para me recuperar por completo – Murmura – Você não leu isso no livro? – Se limitou a dizer, foi direta, quase seca, mas ainda assim, guardando uma pontada de receio e dúvida, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Todos se reúnem em torno do livro e se põe a procurar, as páginas fazendo barulho enquanto as viravam, rápido. A menina cruza os braços, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Ah, está aqui mesmo... Não tinha visto... – Diz Cléo, com uma voz que expressava desculpa genuína, mas sendo seguida por alguns "nem eu" que a fazem se sentir melhor. Toda a sua irritação tinha sido varrida.

-Bem, agora temos de ir, poderemos deixar as perguntas para depois, certo? – Vira-se, subitamente - Estão preparados? – Pergunta, encarando a porta por onde haviam entrado, segurando as pontas do vestido longo.

-Ir? Com todo este tesouro aqui? Nem pensar! A gente vai pegar um pouco antes! – Exclama Duo olhando para a moeda que havia pegado na sala anterior, grande demais até para que ele fechasse a mão em torno dela.

A menina parece se irritar, enquanto cruzava os braços, a sobrancelha erguida se encaixando tão bem em sua face como qualquer outra expressão, a pele lisa e sem marcas, clara e de aparência fina fazendo tudo parecer excessivamente perfeito.

-Mais uma vez, vocês não leram no livro que a maldição dos que me liberassem de meu sono seria a libertação de monstro e a destruição de meu palácio? – Pergunta, já sem muita paciência, mantendo a pose altiva, típica da realeza.

-Monstro? – Pergunta Duo engolindo em seco, sua determinação pelo ouro desaparecendo em um instante. Muito trabalho...

Mais uma vez todos se reúnem em torno do livro, procurando ver o que a moça havia falado, mas nada havia sobre o assunto, por mais que revirassem as páginas, e é só aí que Wufei nota uma coisa, um pequeno detalhe, que provavelmente fazia toda a diferença.

-Gente... – Mas ninguém prestava atenção no que ele dizia, todos discutindo sobre o tal monstro, exaltados – Gente... – Tenta mais uma vez, inutilmente – GENTE!

Todos se calam e olham para ele – Vocês não viram que está faltando uma página do livro?

Heero revira os olhos, descrente com a informação, a suposta princesa ainda permanecendo longe, perto da porta. Os outros se postaram a observar constatando que este realmente pulava da página 358 para 362. E ainda havia uma marca que indicava que algum dia havia tido uma página por ali.

-Cléo! Como você pôde deixar isso passar? – Era Heero que ralhava, irritado por não estar no controle da situação, sem saber o que os esperava, podendo não estar preparado para a situação. Racional como era, gostava de planejar cada passo do plano, e aquela situação não estava prevista, nem em seus mais remotos sonhos.

E se tinha algo que odiava, era não estar no controle da situação. A ruiva permanecia calada, sabendo que fora a culpada, nervosa, sentindo-se mal. Morde o lábio com força, remexendo as mãos.

-Oh meu Deus, se eu soubesse que haveria monstros eu não tinha vindo! – Exclama Duo, mal-humorado. Agora era batalhar, batalhar, batalhar, se acabar para sair, já estava ficando cansado da rotina.

O caos se instaurara no grupo, que agora, irritado e temeroso, brigavam uns com os outros por nenhum motivo além de sua própria insegurança.

-Ora, então você é um covarde Maxwell? – Pergunta Cléo ajeitando os cabelos, jogando os cachos laranjas, colocando-os para trás. A sentença somente para provoca-lo. Ela costumava fazer isso quando não sabia o que fazer, o descontrole sendo claro para quem visse de fora.

-Ora sua...

Kelly ia interromper, o cabelo escorrendo para frente, excessivamente liso em seu rabo-de-cavalo-alto, mas é interrompida enquanto pegava o ar.

-Vocês querem parar? – Exclama Heero, vendo que se aquilo continuasse, iria muito longe, retomando as rédeas do que acontecia. Dá uma rápida olhada para Wufei, que parecia disposto a colaborar consigo – Temos de sair daqui o mais rápido possível, antes que viremos aperitivos, está bem para vocês? – Usava um tom rígido, como um comandante de exército, imperativo, como que acostumado a ser obedecido.

Assim que terminara de falar, ouviram um rugido ensurdecedor, ainda longe, fazendo-os sentirem um arrepio percorrendo suas espinhas. Era agora ou nunca.

-Vamos gente – O grupo se reúne, mantendo-se próximos uns dos outros, prontos para o que pudesse vir pela frente.

Mais uma vez, podiam sentir a adrenalina alta, fazendo as palmas suarem e o coração bater, acelerado. Aquela era uma sensação constante para eles, aparentemente.

Teriam de voltar para a sala de onde vieram, ou a magia de transporte não funcionaria. Às vezes aquelas regras eram somente ingratas e inoportunas. Começaram a andar um tanto quanto inseguros, o medo sendo somente do inesperado, e de como lidar com ele.

Só agora reparavam o quanto aquele castelo era sinistro, em sua escuridão esquecida.

Heero ia mais a frente, como se nada tivesse a perder, por isso, não soubesse a sensação de temor ou medo, seguido de Wufei, segurando Kelly firmemente pela mão, Duo e Cléo logo atrás, com Relena.

Volta e meia alguém tinha certeza que via sombras se arrastando nos longos pilares que sustentavam o peso das paredes, mas não comentava nada porque sabia que já estavam assustados demais e porque tinham certeza que os outros já haviam reparado também.

Caminharam durante uma hora sem menores problemas, acompanhados apenas pelo som de suas respirações intercaladas, e os pés contra o tapete sobre o piso brilhante, quando ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor, que parecia um rugido de alguma besta ferida, ainda mais alto do que antes.

A primeira reação de Kelly foi olhar para os cantos, como se estudasse o cenário, não falhando em notar que as pequenas bestas dos pilares haviam sumido.

-Porque tenho a impressão que agora, precisaremos correr? – Comentou Duo com um certo quê de pânico na voz, o grupo forma um círculo, olhando em volta.

-Se me permite, princesa! – Heero pega a moça no colo, porque tinha certeza que ela não conseguiria correr com um vestido comprido. A dama pôs-se surpresa e ficou injuriada a princípio, e até reclamou um pouco, mas assim que a fera grunhiu de novo, se agarrou à capa do cavaleiro.

Correram como loucos, uns seguindo os outros, até se darem conta de que não faziam a menor idéia de onde estavam, não tendo ninguém a quem culpar, sendo um sentimento conjunto.

-Mas como vocês puderam se perder? – Pergunta Relena, ainda no colo de Heero, levemente irritada, com trejeitos de princesa, menina mimada – Só a um caminho, _em linha __reta_, para se seguir!

-Tá legal princesa – Exclama Duo – Mas você mora aqui há _muito__ mais tempo _que a gente e deve saber todos os lugares desse castelo, mas nós não. Além do mais, as portas são muito parecidas, não sei como não nos perdemos antes!

-Ótimo! – Exclama novamente, sem doçura na voz, imperatriz – Vocês pelo menos tem noção de quanto tempo andaram até meu quarto?

-Foram umas duas horas... – Fala Wufei, o mais exato, calculando o tempo exato, pensativo

-Então a sala está lá atrás! Já passamos por ela há algum tempo! – Fala a dama, com tom cansado, desistindo de pôr-se superior, o teatro lhe sendo cansativo.

-Oh, duas, vocês tão muito quietas, o que pensam sobre isso? – Pergunta Duo, encarando-as de sua usual forma divertida, para Kelly e Cléo que estavam paradas de frente para o resto do grupo, as bocas fechadas há alguns minutos, desde que o diálogo tivera início.

-Dra-dra... – Começou Cléo murmurando, os olhos arregalados.

-Querida, aqui ninguém morde, pode falar! – Duo olha para a ruiva, estranhando, percebendo que ela tinha uma cara assustada – Dra o que?

-Dragão! – Termina Kelly

O resto do grupo se vira, bem a tempo de ver uma enorme figura, repousando nas trevas, os olhos grandes, abertos, encarando-os, vindo devagar, como uma víbora preste a soltar veneno. As escamas douradas reluzindo de forma perigosa, a fumaça que saía de sua boca, muito mais aterrorizante do que seu tamanho ou seu caminhar lento.

Mais alguns passos gigantescos e estariam perdidos.

-Ai meu Jesus Cristinho! Agora já era! – Exclama Duo, a constatação na hora errada.

Rapidamente, Heero põe Relena no chão, sacando sua espada, a mente fria de guerra, correndo para cima do monstro, sendo logo seguido por Wufei – Me dá cobertura! – Grita.

O moreno sempre fora bom em situações de estresse, nunca temendo por estas, agindo rápido, não dando tempo para processar o medo, combatendo o mal antes que isso pudesse ocorrer.

Saindo do transe em que se encontravam pela surpresa, Kelly, Cléo e Duo também partem para cima, o dragão, visivelmente alterado pela movimentação súbita, começa a cuspir fogo para todos os lados, este ficando no ar antes de desaparecer.

Pelo menos, se levassem em conta que o comprido corredor em que se encontravam não era largo e a fera mitológica não conseguia abrir suas asas, tinham sorte por ele não conseguir ataca-los de cima, do ar, ou estariam totalmente perdidos.

Ele se mexia desajeitado, seu tamanho agindo contra ele, tentando, inutilmente, alcançar aqueles que corriam em torno dele. Cléo faz um feitiço básico e acerta a pele do dragão, mas isso não faz efeito, pois o dragão possuía a pele dura e impenetrável, a prova de magia, mas aquilo o aborrece e a besta levanta a pata jogando Wufei contra a parede, apenas para coloca-la novamente no chão.

-Wufei! – Grita a elfa, indo ao seu encontro, jogando-se a seu lado, largando sua katana – Você está bem? – Sua voz era carregada de preocupação, assim como os olhos amendoados de cor escura.

O moreno tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca e respirava pesado. Não responde e ela não se surpreende. Apóia-se na parede, voltando a se levantar, rapidamente com a ajuda da mesma.

A moça de corpo esguio se levanta a seu lado, pronta para eventualidades, encarando-o com profundidade, quase se esquecendo da cena de batalha.

-Wufei! – Era Heero, trotando a seu encontro, ofegante – Está bem? – Mas a pergunta era quase retórica, enquanto emendava – Preciso que me dê cobertura, sim? O Duo também vai fazer isso – E, pela primeira vez, virou o rosto para a de cabelos lisos, que o encarava de sua usual forma agreste. – Você Kelly, tire a princesa e a Cléo daqui, vão à frente que a gente alcança vocês!

Não tinha tempo para discutir, mas percebeu que ela retrucaria, teimosa.

-Como? A gente sempre luta junto, não é porque— – Mas a moça é interrompida, por um Heero impaciente e apressado.

-Mas das outras vezes não tínhamos uma princesa com a gente, certo? – Inquire usando o óbvio, levantando uma sobrancelha e depois se virando, sem esperar por mais, correndo para onde Duo e Cléo continuavam a lutar com a fera.

Ainda insatisfeita com o plano insensato de separarem-se, Kelly se junta a Relena e logo Cléo também aparece, não tendo tempo para mostrar seus pareceres sobre o plano, a pressa se pondo contra elas, enquanto corriam na direção oposta do dragão, deixando os meninos para trás.

-É melhor nos acompanharem antes que o monstro que guarda o castelo nos alcance! – Murmura a princesa, como se soltasse para o vento, enquanto corriam.

-Como assim? – Pergunta Cléo, sempre incapaz de controlar-se, incrédula – O monstro não era o dragão? – A ruiva fez menção de parar por um momento, mas logo voltando a corrida ao perceber que as outras duas não parariam.

-E você acha que aqueles monstros teriam medo de um simples dragãozinho? – Esnoba Relena, seu estado real voltando a abater-lhe, tornando-a momentaneamente desagradável.

-Agora é que eu não quero saber o que guarda esse castelo mesmo! – Exclama a elfa, um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que aquela corrida começara. Seus pensamentos se voltando para Wufei, Heero e Duo, deixados para trás.

Só esperava que estivessem bem.

* * *

-Droga! – Murmurava Duo olhando a ponta das tranças, que estavam chamuscadas, assim como metade da capa, além de estar todo sujo de fuligem, que não cessava de cair do céu, enquanto o ser mitológico soltava fogo a torto e a direito.

O estado dos outros dois não era melhor, Wufei tinha um machucado na perna que tinha sido causado quando o dragão o jogara na parede pela terceira vez, Heero, cansado, estava coberto de suor, os braços machucados e queimados no processo, ainda mantendo sua espada em punho, firme, sem que se importasse.

É quando o monstro levanta a pata novamente que Heero vê sua oportunidade, passando por baixo dessa, correndo para trás do dragão, sem que esse percebesse, subindo no rabo do animal, escalando até as costas. Fato que é finalmente percebido pelo lagarto, que começa a se mexer muito mais, tentando virar para trás e queimando tudo em volta, as cortinas empoeiradas, o restante do tapete, derretendo os vidros, desequilibrado.

Heero segura-se em um dos espinhos gigantescos presos as costas da fera, mantendo-se no lugar, imóvel.

Duo aproveita a deixa e espeta a sua espada entre a unha e a carne do dragão, fazendo com que esse urrasse de dor, o que estava pendurado, aproveitando deste momento de delírio do animal, sobe até seu pescoço em uma fácil escalada, enfiando sua espada no olho esquerdo do dragão, tirando-a logo em seguida, fazendo-o urrar de dor e desespero.

Mais uma vez, sem dó, nem piedade, lutando por sua sobrevivência, o moreno enfia a espada na boca do dragão, perfurando-a, atravessando-a para baixo, sua ponta saindo para fora da pele. Esse parece tonto por um instante, dá um gemido estranho e cair para frente, derrotado.

Heero que havia se equilibrado nas várias vezes que o animal se remexera, tal qual um touro em um rodeio, se desequilibra quando este tomba para frente e acaba sendo impulsionado para o ar, caindo no chão duro, aos pés de Duo.

-Você tá bem Hee-chan? – Pergunta o rapaz de tranças chamuscadas ao outro aos seus pés, logo o ajudando a se levantar.

Heero se põe de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido, os olhos ainda frios, sem nada demonstrarem, voltando alguns passos, subindo de leve no gigantesco cadáver, pegando sua Gladius¹, que estava ainda presa à boca do dragão – Temos de ir rápido se quisermos alcançar as meninas!

-Então me ajuda aqui. – Heero se vira e vê Duo "carregando" um Wufei com uma perna furada, demasiadamente danificada para conseguir andar. Sem pensar duas vezes, o guerreiro passa a ajudar os amigos e assim, partem o mais rápido que lhes era possível, ao encontro das garotas.

É só algum tempo depois que lhes é permitido alcançarem as três que os esperavam na porta certa. Kelly e Relena ajudam a carregar Wufei, apressando o processo, enquanto Cléo já se preparava para fazer o feitiço.

Graças aos céus esse não era um feitiço complicado e não precisava de grandes preparações, energia ou concentração, pois, assim que estavam todos em suas devidas posições, em círculo e de mãos dadas, dentro da sala vazia onde haviam chegado. A porta já fechada, conseguiram ouvir um barulho alto, ensurdecedor e, terrivelmente próximo, algo entre um grito e um chamado de guerra, agudo e feroz.

-O que diabos foi isso, agora? – Pergunta Duo, em sua ignorância abençoada, juntando as sobrancelhas, olhando para trás.

-Melhor não saber! – Responde Kelly, seca, simplesmente, uma atestação.

Todos fecham os olhos com força, sentindo enquanto tudo em volta deles parecia incerto, como se voasse, todo o cenário tremendo, a barriga dando uma volta desconfortável.

E de repente, para uma grande benção, sentem o cheiro de terra molhada. Haviam voltado para a floresta! As meninas comemoram dando pulinhos aliviados, os rapazes respirando, aliviados. Era mais uma vez que escapavam por pouco de poucas e boas.

Uma vez aquela vida que levavam terminaria por extermina-los. Tão distraídos estavam que não notaram seus arredores, pessoas que se aproximavam, sorrateiras, numerosas na escuridão da madrugada.

-Agora, senhores vão me contar o que aconteceu lá para que chegassem a esse estado? – A voz de Kelly era leve, embora os olhos percustradores olhassem diretamente para Wufei, fazendo-o perceber que falava sério. Eram uma dupla estranha, um casal que se comunicava sem as palavras.

Todos pareciam não saber o que responder, sentindo-se intrometidos em uma cena que não deveriam estar, quando acontece algo que não esperavam, sua guarda baixa os traindo, salvando-os dos olhos escuros olhos de Kelly, mas expondo-os a piores tipos de perigo.

-Vocês desonraram as leis e agora serão presos! – Anuncia a voz, vinda da escuridão maldita, apenas para acender uma tocha, revelando sua presença.

O grupo os encara, surpresos. Era um general de meia idade, rosto anguloso e orgulhoso e que devido a sua falta de policiamento, agora estava parado muito próximo a eles, cercado de servidores, soldados, todos terrivelmente armados, parecendo estarem voltando de uma batalha, mas sem o cansaço nos olhos. Sem que pudessem perceber, estavam cercados e era improvável que conseguissem escapar.

Na sua atual situação, machucados, desgastados, cansados, sem energia e sem vontade, se deixarem serem presos sem resistência, rendendo-se, as cordas sendo amarradas em seus pulsos, enquanto eram obrigados a andarem em linha, uns próximos aos outros, prisioneiros.

-E por essa agora, eu não esperava! – Murmura Duo baixinho para Cléo, enquanto terminavam de prende-lo para que pudessem seguir seu caminho desconhecido.

_Continua!  
_

* * *

1 – Como foi prometido, aqui estão os tipos de armas utilizadas por nossos protagonistas:

Heero – Carrega uma Gladius, uma espada da Roma Antiga, sendo uma faca de dois gumes, antes utilizada pelas legiões romanas. Ela tinha um comprimento de cerca de meio metros, mas cinco centímetros enfiados no corpo do adversário eram o suficiente para derrubar.  
A arma foi adaptada a partir das espadas curtas usadas pelos mercenários celtiberos durante as Guerras Púnicas.  
O objetivo de usar esta arma eficaz, considerada a melhor espada que sempre existiu desde o ponto de vista prático e estratégico, e causou mais mortes na Antiguidade, foi marcado pelo Império Médio. Era mais leve. É projetada para ataques seguidos e rápidos

Duo – Carrega uma antiga espada escocesa. Esta é uma espada cuja utilização de ambas as mãos é necessária. É afiada em ambos os lados da estrada e possui uma longa alça (pelo menos um quarto do total da arma), permitindo ao usuário que segure a base com maior facilidade. Por suas qualidades não se e por apresentar dois ramos simétricos que formam um canto triangular, não se era possível defender-se desta com um escudo.

Cléo – Usa uma cimitarra curta, esta é uma arma sofisticada, fina e leve. Possui uma única lâmina e um punho de proteção. Sua lâmina, longa e curva foi desenhada para uma facada profunda. A cimitarra curta é uma variante menor e mais ágil da cimitarra, freqüentemente usada aos pares, uma em cada mão.  
Uma típica cimitarra curta tem em torno de 56 cm de comprimento e pesa 500 gramas.

Wufei – Usa duas katanas, o sabre longo japonês. Tem gume apenas de um lado, e sua lâmina é ligeiramente curva.

Kelly - Além do arco e flecha usual, usa uma adaga forjada com magia.

**_-/-_**

_**Eba! Mais um capítulo chegando ao fim e numa velocidade incrível non? Dessa vez eu me superei!**_

_**Mas simplesmente não resisti, estou adorando escrever essa fic! Quando começo a escrever, vejo que já estou terminando uma página e acreditem em mim...Isso é raro.**_

_**O capítulo três já está a caminho, então não se preocupem ok? Já estou no meio dele!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado...Ficarei muito feliz em receber seu comentário sobre através de uma review!**_

_**É só clicar ali, no botãozinho ali do lado!**_

_**Obrigada a **__**Sah Rebelde**__**(a lenda foi inventada por mim...)e a **__**Adriana Paiva**__**(que bom que você está empolgada)!**_

_**Kisses e até o próximo capítulo!**_


	3. Missão diferente

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e de guerreiros fortes e corruptos, uma lenda permaneceu, quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...  
Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo e Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo003 – Missão diferente

0-0-0-0

* * *

"_Agora eu estou assustado e eu tenho medo  
Dos papéis que eu fiz  
De votos que eu quebrei e votos que eu fiz  
Seu tempo para terminar esta mascarada"_

Entre ajudas e quase tombos, para que Wufei conseguisse caminhar no estado que se encontrava, o grupo se aproxima de uma vila, as luzes já podendo ser vistas de longe, enquanto se aproximavam, saindo da densidade do matagal.

Caminhavam em silêncio, os soldados e o grupo, o barulho eventual de algum galho se quebrando, ou algum animal da floresta era ouvido. Estavam ainda mais cansados do que antes, pela longa caminhada, exauridos, desejando por um lugar para descansar, sabendo que não teriam isso tão em breve.

Relena também tinha alguma dificuldade na caminhada, o vestido longo a fazendo tropeçar por não conseguir ver o caminho corretamente, os homens com tochas, ou muito à frente, ou muito atrás de si, sendo ajudada por Heero, que estava logo atrás, a tortura de caminharem parecendo interminável.

Por fim chegam ao vilarejo, percebendo que esse era menor ainda do que se via de longe, consistindo de menos de dez casas, mas, seu atrativo estava longe de ser este. Bem à frente, diante de seus olhos, em estilo gótico e todo feito de pedra, erguia-se um castelo, sinistro, as paredes compridas, indo longe para que não se fosse possível entrar ou sair, quando se bem entendesse.

Em várias janelas era possível ver luz, assim como, em algumas uma cortina vermelha fazia as visitas da civilização. Era de longe, um lugar imponente, amedrontador.

As portas se abaixam quando param em frente a essas, pessoas em movimentos rápidos podendo ser vistas lá dentro. Entram, continuando a rumar, alguns dos soldados que estavam consigo, se dispersando, enquanto alguns continuavam a guia-los.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao calabouço, o chefe dos soldados se pronuncia, pela primeira vez desde depois do início da peregrinação, a voz grave parecendo revertebrar pelas paredes, imponente.

Olhava de lado enquanto falava, tal qual uma cobra, incapaz de olhar diretamente nos olhos.

-O que tal beleza delicada faz em meio a tais ladrões? – Pergunta, seus olhos estavam fixos em Relena.

A moça demora alguns segundos para perceber que era a ela que a palavra se dirigia, enquanto encarava a frente. Passa algum tempo reparando nos detalhes das fissuras nas paredes de pedra, as tochas presas há tempos regulares, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

-Eu? – A moça procura a resposta em volta, mas nada parece lhe surgir. Revira-se de leve, os olhos encontrando os de Heero atrás de si, apenas por um instante.

Uma idéia lhe vem a mente, incerta, perigosa.

Com isso, dá um pequeno passo para trás, suave, quase imperceptível, puxando a manga do que estava atrás de si bruscamente, mas sem olha-lo, fazendo-o estranhar, encarando-a.

-Eu fui raptada. Havia uma grande quantia de dinheiro envolvida para quem achasse meus raptores e a mim, motivo pelo qual estava sendo levada de volta... – Dá uma pausa, tentando dar mais credibilidade a seu teatro, esperando estar convincente – Não tendo bastado me levar à força de minha casa, ainda queriam receber o resgate por isso! – A indignação na sua voz era tão real, que, por um momento, até a própria acreditou em si.

-Como é que é? – Pergunta Duo, se mexendo com violência, tentando avançar, mas sendo segurando por um guarda, com força, um pouco mais atrás com Cléo, que também a olhava, incrédula. Mas Relena apenas os ignora.

O homem parecia pensativo, passando os dedos pelo rosto de uma forma a alisa-lo, sem perceber.

-E como se não bastasse, agora ainda sou confundida como uma ladra qualquer, presa por um roubo que tenho certeza, não cometi! – Emenda, forçando um pouco mais a barra, a espera de resultados.

Heero encarava as costas estreitas fixamente, tendo certeza de que pegava o seu jogo. Estava ela jogando com o general?

Haviam chegado ao calabouço, passando por celas e mais celas, algumas ocupadas, algumas com visitantes antigos, esquecidos em sua prisão eterna. A visão era de se fazer tremer.

Caveiras penduradas em correntes, na parede, de longe, era possível ouvir alguns gritos, abafados, provavelmente vindos da área de tortura.

O lugar inteiro fedia a mijo, sangue e carne podre, completando um cenário de bizarrices. Definitivamente, não era o lugar para se querer ser esquecido. Lá as paredes pareciam mais vivas, o laranja das tochas refletindo nelas de maneira fantasmagórica.

Abrem uma jaula qualquer, o rangido alto de metal velho. O interior de mofo, o chão de terra batida, as paredes de pedra, a escuridão nada convidativa.

Primeiro jogam Wufei, sem delicadeza, fazendo-o gemer baixo, Kelly entrando logo atrás, praticamente voluntária, ajoelhando-se ao lado do chinês, os olhos sensitivos, carregados de preocupação.

Depois, Cléo e Duo fazem sua entrada, forçados, tentando sair à força. Por último, Heero e Relena, essa última lançando-lhe um olhar indescritível, carregado com significado.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, tendo a confirmação de sua pergunta anterior, enquanto os homens se preparavam para fechar a porta, o olhar determinado dela ainda fixo no dele.

-Esperem! – O senhor chama, acariciando as têmporas. – Tirem a loira – O homem dá a ordem e, rapidamente, a soltam.

Vendo-se livre, lança um último olhar a Heero, confirmando se ele havia pegado o que queria dizer, também incerta, caminhando ao lado do capitão, sem voltar a olhar para trás.

Ao chegar no corredor principal, avista, de longe, na sala do trono, um homem estranho e ele a olha de volta, um brilho estranho em seus olhos, parecendo analisa-la como uma mercadoria.

Quem era ele?

* * *

As horas passavam devagar, parecendo estender-se ao infinito, Heero encarando uma goteira que pingava constantemente, a água parecendo negra pela falta de iluminação.

Kelly se ocupava em limpar a testa de Wufei, que agora parecia suar, sua temperatura subindo, a pele ficando mais branca. O grupo havia improvisado um torniquete para sua perna, enfaixando-a em seguida, mas a ferida não parecia devidamente limpa, o que lhe dava a febre do momento.

Ele resistia, mantendo-se acordado, tentando não delirar, sua força se esvaindo, cada minuto passando com mais dificuldade. Se não conseguissem um jeito de sair, e logo, a elfa tinha certeza de que aquele seria o último lugar que ele veria.

Cléo estava encolhida em um canto, abraçando uma perna, com o olhar perdido.

Duo se irrita, sua paciência tão curta quanto à de sua parceira, levantando-se em um ímpeto.

-Vocês poderiam ao menos dizer o que nós fizemos? – Gritava, os soldados que antes conversavam, perto da escada, passando a prestar atenção no que fazia barulho.

Os dois se aproximam devagar, um sorriso já brincando em seus lábios, esperando pela diversão premeditada.

-Óbvio! – Exclama o primeiro, os olhos com um brilho escarninho, maliciosos.

-Vocês roubaram homens honestos enquanto eles passavam pela floresta! – Complementa o segundo, a mesma expressão na face, mas mais teatral que o primeiro, dizendo aquilo como se fosse o pior dos pecados – Agora, se as damas quiserem... – Dessa vez seus olhos ganham um brilho sinistro, enquanto se aproximavam da grade, os olhos obscenos, escuros – Nós podemos tira-las daí... – A frase era dita com um sentido nítido, o sorriso nos lábios dos homens sendo sujo.

-Só se for por cima do meu cadáver! – Altera-se Duo, tentando alcança-los através das grades, os cabelos remexendo-se no processo. Os dois riem, entretidos, se afastando um pouco, para longe do alcance do moreno.

Aquilo havia sido o suficiente por aquela noite. Com isso, a dupla se distancia, voltando-se para seus postos.

Duo ainda fica algum tempo ali, acabando por encostar a testa no metal frio, tentando acalmar-se.

-Quer dizer então... – Wufei pára um pouco, controlando sua dor, o pensamento sendo deixado no ar por um instante, apenas para retomar depois, a respiração pesada, arfando – Só podem ter sido aqueles miseráveis que acusaram a gente! Aqueles ladrões que queriam nosso livro ainda tiveram a coragem de nos denunciar por ter pegado o colar deles!

Sua voz, apesar de cansada, era cheia de acusações, orgulho e raiva. As emoções fortes o desgastavam e, naquele momento, Kelly desejou que ele não fosse tão intenso, podendo se permitir descansar. Apenas um pensamento perdido no tempo...

-Covardes... – Exclama Duo entre dentes, revirando-se um pouco, a trança se mexendo de um lado para o outro antes de voltar para trás, encostando-se à parede da cela, de onde havia se desencostado ao começar a discussão.

Nisso, a ruiva solta o pensamento que lhe vinha brincando na cabeça, maldoso, assunto que todos deixaram de lado, fatigados.

-E aquela princesa hein? – Murmura Cléo e todos passam a olhá-la – Eu pensei que ela estivesse do nosso lado, afinal, nos a salvamos do sono eterno, mas não, bastou apenas uma pequena chance para fugir da encrenca que ela cedeu rapidinho! – Também estava tensa, raivosa.

-É mesmo! – Reclama Duo – Mas agora, não adianta mais chorar sobre o leite derramado! – Tenta se focar no que era importante – Como vamos sair daqui? – Todos se viram para Heero, o organizador de idéias e planos, mas ele permanecia calado, olhando um ponto fixo de uma pedra escura, do outro lado do local onde estava.

-Heero? – Era a voz de Kelly, incerta, chamando-o depois de um momento em silêncio, a preocupação pelo chinês fazendo-a querer apressar-se – Como faremos para sair daqui?

Ele os encara por um momento, todos os olhos fixos em si, com exceção do de Wufei, que agora fechara os olhos, o sangue que havia perdido parecendo falar mais alto, deixando-o extremamente exaurido, cansado.

Seu olhar era intenso e intimidador, mas, no momento, estava vazio de significado.

-Esperem – É sua resposta, simples, gerando uma comoção no pequeno local.

-Como assim esperar? – A elfa estava eufórica, o coração apertado – O que você quer dizer com esperar? Você quer que a gente fique aqui para sempre, é isso? – Exclama, perdendo a compostura e sua sempre postura calma, diante da aparente tranqüilidade de Heero.

-Apenas esperem! – Ele é decisivo, cerrava os dentes e tinha uma expressão nervosa em seu rosto, algo que indicava perigo, forte o suficiente para fazer com que todos se calassem. – Apenas preciso esperar para ter a confirmação... – Murmura baixo.

Nunca fora de confiar em alguém, e agora é que não iria começar. Seria o teste para Relena, para saber o quanto ela valia, se poderia de fato ser de alguma ajuda ao grupo, agora que estava do lado de fora.

Ainda não haviam conversado, não se conheciam, não sabia nada sobre ela. Será que havia entendido os sinais que ela lhe passara errado? Será que deveria tomar uma atitude agora?

Olha para Wufei, sofrendo e o arrependimento lhe vem a garganta, amargo. Teria ele tempo para um teste, por mais frio e calculista que fosse?

Precisava ter, caso o contrário, jamais saberiam se podiam confiar nela ou não, se ela era útil ou apenas um peso morto. Engole em seco, a responsabilidade do que viesse a acontecer estava em suas mãos e sabia disso.

Para completar suas dúvidas, ouve a voz de Duo, vinda de algum lugar no interior da cela.

-Bem, de qualquer forma, se morrermos aqui, culpem ao Heero, ta? – Podia imaginar o seu rosto, pelo tom de sua voz. A cara de poucos amigos.

Aquilo era tudo que menos precisava no momento.

* * *

Relena se via cansada, as paredes alaranjadas não sendo exatamente confortáveis, os homens bêbados festejando, prometendo entrar por toda à noite, sem cansaço.

Pisca mais uma vez, se ao menos não estivesse presa a ele, poderia simplesmente fugir, ir embora dali, não que fosse faze-lo, mesmo se não estivesse, afinal, era uma pessoa honrada e devia a eles depois de ter sido salva, mas ainda assim, a obrigação a fazia não ter vontade.

Finge beber o líquido a sua frente, colocando-o no copo ao lado do seu, sem que o capitão notasse, ou ninguém mais ali se importasse. Quanto mais tempo passava por ali, maior era o perigo, afinal, homens bêbados nunca são honrados.

Para lhe reservar um pouco de sorte, seu libertador ainda parecia razoavelmente são, tentando leva-la para o mesmo caminho que ele.

-Minha cara, nada mais vai acontecer essa noite, já está escuro e não poderemos te levar para casa, não gostaria de aproveitar a noite e tomar mais uma taça de vinho? – Esticava o copo de vinho com um convite mudo, mas ela sendo capaz de ver a malícia brilhar em seus olhos.

Precisava ter cuidado se quisesse fugir com sua honra intacta.

-Claro que sim! – E sorri, pondo-se afetada, um sorriso inocente nos lábios bem desenhados, de cor clara, fazendo com ele voltasse a encher a sua taça, sem perceber o seu pequeno truque, ela lhe faz uma reverência, agradecida.

Tal qual a jovem que era, paciência não era sua melhor virtude, e começou a ficar impaciente, remexendo-se no lugar, revirando sua comida no prato, o nervosismo não permitindo que comece. Os séculos que passara dormindo não lhe acumulando experiência e sabedoria.

A madrugada ameaçava pelas janelas, alta lá no céu, a moça já esgotada de tanto esperar, os homens ainda animados, mas agora, tão bêbados que mal conseguiam ficar em pé sozinhos.

Era agora ou nunca. Sentia-se apreensiva, o não saber sendo demais para suportar.

Levanta-se discreta, ninguém a encarava, preocupados demais com seus próprios afazeres, ou suas próprias parceiras, para sequer levantar-lhe o olhar. O general que tanto olhara para si durante a noite, algumas horas atrás, finalmente achara uma escrava do seu agrado e já não mais prestava atenção em si.

Apressa-se, tomando distância do salão de pedra, seguindo pelo castelo frio, tal qual uma fortaleza, com um pouco de medo de perder-se por ele. As paredes eram todas iguais, de pedra cinza, ficando de um marrom amarelado com as tochas que ali estavam presas.

Não havia muitos enfeites pelas paredes, como tapeçarias, as janelas eram aberturas na parede, nada refinadas, mostrando um lugar que se importava muito mais com a força do que com as aparências.

Não havia espelhos na passagem, os corredores iguais, as tochas colocadas à mesma distância, tal qual um labirinto. Felizmente, com sua boa memória, achou a passagem que dava ao calabouço, todos os homens, ou quase, comemorando no salão, os corredores praticamente desertos, ela não encontrando com ninguém durante a viagem.

Desce as escadas rapidamente, ouvindo o eco dos próprios passos, as paredes estreitas fazendo-os altos. Desce com a maior velocidade que o vestido lhe permitia, o corredor que descia sendo escuro, sem nenhuma iluminação, estranho.

Respira fundo ao finalmente colocar os pés em uma parte clara, à parte de baixo do castelo, abaixo da terra, úmido e mal cheiroso, o calabouço.

* * *

Kelly percebe que Wufei dormia e, entre o alívio e a incerteza, toca a sua testa, percebendo que ele fervia. Sente a garganta fechar, sufocada.

Não poderia perder mais alguém, principalmente ele, não de novo.

-Heero... – Sua voz tinha um tom implorativo, algo raramente visto nela, algo que ele nunca havia ouvido, então chamou sua atenção, os olhos azuis percustradores encarando os intensos negros, nenhum sucumbindo ao outro.

Sua consciência estava pesada, ele teria de tomar uma atitude, rápido, não podia simplesmente sentar e assistir enquanto Wufei morria.

-Vocês estão aqui! – A voz fina exclama, vinda do lado de fora, a roupa azul agora com a barra suja, de raspar no chão parecido com esgoto. Os dois se viram, quebrando a concentração, olhando-a. – Onde estão as chaves?

A voz era baixa e suave, falando as palavras devagar, quase temendo acordar sombras das paredes encardidas e cheias de musgo.

-O que temos aqui? – Uma voz murmura, aparecendo de algum ponto que, os que estavam dentro da cela não conseguiam ver. A voz masculina foi prontamente reconhecida pelo grupo.

Era o soldado que os provocara mais cedo.

Relena vira o rosto, contraindo-o em uma expressão desgostosa. Dentro de si, o pânico começando a alastrar-se.

-Putz! A gente ta ferrado! – Murmura Duo, aproximando-se da grade, lembrando-se de como o homem devia ter o triplo do tamanho da princesa. Ela se afasta da grade, indo para a direita, em pouco tempo também saindo de seu campo de visão.

E era pior do que isso, porque se lembravam de que não só havia um homem, como dois. O soldado passa pela frente do local dos cárceres, sem olha-los. Eles estavam em um frenesi exótico, sem saber como agir.

-Pelo menos não preciso ficar tão chateado por não ter podido subir para comemorar com os outros lá em cima, certo? – Diz, encarando-a, analisando-a de cima a baixo. Ela levanta o rosto, devolvendo o olhar de maneira altiva, superior. O olhar o incomodava.

Rapidamente, ele fecha a distância entre eles, tentando agarra-la, mas a moça, pequena, e ainda tendo o espaço a seu favor, desvia-se, rápida. O vestido longo não lhe permitiria fazer aquilo durante muito tempo mais.

-O que foi docinho? Está com vergonha? – Dessa vez ele é mais rápido, pegando-a durante o movimento de fuga, segurando o seu pulso, rapidamente a forçando contra a parede, seu corpo pressionando o dela – Então vamos acabar com isso aqui mesmo! – Agora segurava os dois pulsos dela acima da cabeça loira.

A expressão dela era desgostosa. Sentia-se tonta e enojada, tomada pelo asco.

-Princesa! – Ouve algumas vozes chamando por ela, mas já parecia meio desligada disso, presa a sua situação.

O homem, com violência puxa a manga de seu vestido, rasgando-o, observando a pele clara e impecável em um momento de deleite. Então, com a mesma rispidez, levanta a saia de seu vestido, a mão passando por sua perna, em uma carícia rude, com demasiada força, distraindo-se.

Era o suficiente, e, antes que ele pudesse completar seu objetivo, cospe em seu rosto, um atestado de sua contra-vontade. Ele levantou o olhar para seu rosto, a expressão de luxúria agora substituída por uma de raiva, ela parecia inatingível, um olhar arrogante em sua face.

Por dentro, parecia querer desmanchar-se.

-Então é assim? Você vai ver, sua vagabunda! – Com uma força inesperada, o soldado bateu no rosto da moça, fazendo-a cair no chão, um baque alto sendo ouvido, ela sentindo o corpo doer, mas sem tempo para isso.

Rapidamente, antes que ele se movesse, levantou-se, correndo em direção a escada, o desespero movendo suas pernas incertas, a barra do vestido agora esquecida.

-Segure-a! – Ouviu o homem dizer e, antes que alcançasse o corredor, deparou-se com outro homem, do mesmo tamanho do anterior, o olhar selvagem e um sorriso escarninho em seu rosto.

-Mas o que temos aqui? Uma princesa! – Ele falava gozador, olhando-a como se fosse uma presa. Tenta desviar dele, um passo para trás com força, quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio, a mão do homem alcançando o seu colar, arrancando-o. Não era tempo de pensar nisso.

Ainda movida pela adrenalina, avança, passando bem ao lado dele, o desespero do momento sendo seu único aliado, enquanto subia na escuridão, descrente de sua sorte, como conseguira realizar tal ato.

Chega ao topo das escadas ofegante, mas sem tempo para parar, sabendo que eles estavam no seu encalço. Põe a mão direita sobre o coração apenas por um instante, pronta para recomeçar a correr, quando sente uma mão forte sobre a sua, a pressão instantânea fazendo-a angustiada.

-E agora, o que vai fazer? – Era um deles, e ela se vira, tentando soltar sua mão, mas percebe que o outro estava logo a seu lado, o sorriso largo em seu rosto. Nunca imaginou que eles pudessem ser tão rápidos.

-Soltem-me! – Grita, sentindo-se ouvir sua voz de longe, um formigamento tomando-a por dentro, parecendo se espalhar de dentro para fora, amortecendo-a.

-E por que acha que faríamos isso? – Mas antes que pudessem continuar, ela sorriu, seus olhos agora tão vazios quanto um espelho, um azul que refletia as imagens vistas, assustador, tal qual o de uma boneca de porcelana.

Algo parecia se libertar de dentro dela, ela se sentia a dormir, trancada dentro de si mesma, não sabendo o que acontecia consigo mesma, parecendo prisioneira de seu próprio corpo. O que era aquilo?

Uma luz começa a ser emitida, primeiro fraca, depois fazendo toda a pele da moça brilhar, fazendo os homens se assustarem, soltando-a velozmente, encarando-a abobalhados. A pele dela agora parecia feita de cristal, uma estátua luminescente.

-Adeus! – Dessa vez a voz era mais grave, mais vazia do que a normal da princesa, quase parecendo possuída, um vento estranho fazendo seus cabelos voarem de leve, a única coisa a permanecer de sua cor original em seu corpo, dourados, contrastando com o azul de cristal de sua pele.

A luz parecia se irradiar mais forte agora, quase a fazendo sumir no meio dela, o segundo homem já correndo, amedrontado, o primeiro preso ao chão, sem reação.

A moça levanta a mão, apontando para o homem a sua frente, à luz parecendo se concentrar com mais intensidade nessa área, forma-se um fio de luz que atinge o coração do homem, ele cai morto no chão, sem delicadeza.

A agora estranha Relena o olha com olhos frios e sorri com canto de boca, depois escorrega até o chão, caindo de joelhos, a energia se esvaindo de seu corpo, a sua cor voltando ao normal, mas, ao invés de voltar ao normal ao ver o que causara, põe-se a rir, tal qual ensandecida.

Estava de volta.

* * *

Relena acorda pouco depois, os olhos embaçados, tentando focar-se em seus arredores, trêmulos. Mexe a mão com dificuldade, demorando em reconhecer onde estava.

Leva um susto ao ver o cadáver estirado a sua frente, os olhos excessivamente abertos, como se tivesse morrido em um susto. Remexe-se, encolhendo a saia, afastando-se do corpo inerte.

Levanta-se, concentrando-se para lembrar o que acontecia. Tudo que lembrava eram fragmentos, imagens sem nenhuma nitidez, uma luz estranha, o homem caindo. O que causara aquilo?

Chacoalha a cabeça. Não era hora para isso. Aproxima-se, mesmo que hesitante do desfalecido, pegando-lhe as chaves, presas a cintura, e então desce apressada as escadas, ainda sentindo a cabeça girar.

-Relena! – Era Cléo, surpresa com sua volta – Achamos que tinha— – Mas não termina sua sentença, olhando para baixo. A mulher pegara as chaves, e agora destrancava as portas.

-Graças a Deus! – Murmura Kelly, tão baixo, que ninguém mais a ouviu.

-O que aconteceu com o homem que te perseguia? – Pergunta Duo, enquanto saia do lugar. Ela demora um pouco em responder, sem saber ao certo como faze-lo.

-Morreu – Diz simplesmente, fazendo-os estranhar.

-Então você deve valer mais do que pensamos a princípio – O de tranças comenta, coçando a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, que seja! Temos de ir! – Fala Heero, cortando-o, ajudando Kelly a levantar Wufei do chão, ajudando-a andar. A essa altura, ele já estava um pouco grogue, a febre alta. – E temos de agir rápido!

Pegam suas armas que estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito perto da escadaria, saindo, mas não antes de Cléo, ao ver o pingente de Relena ali jogado, o guardar nas vestes, seguindo-os.

Em silêncio, na escuridão da noite, percorreram a maior parte do caminho, o incômodo podendo ser sentido entre eles. Finalmente, alcançam as portas do castelo, abaixando-o para sua passagem, tudo feito em conjunto, rápida e habilidosamente.

Estavam saindo, quando ouvem um barulho, passos próximos a si.

Era um grupo de soldados, os poucos sóbrios que lá restavam, liderados pelo que antes estava na prisão e ajudara a atacar Relena, fugindo diante da demonstração de poder.

-Aberração! – Ele grita alto, chamando-lhe a atenção! – Assassinos! Não pensem que vão escapar! – O homem estava determinado, e os soldados vinham rapidamente, à distância entre eles, evaporando. – E para ela – Indica Relena – A morte!

Estava nitidamente alterado, e eles não poderiam lutar, não em uma proporção tão desigual quanto aquela, principalmente porque Wufei, um de seus melhores espadachins, não poderia lutar, e teria de ser protegido, assim como Relena.

-Corram! – Ordena Heero, apressando-se o máximo que podia, em suas condições, assim como Kelly, perto de si.

-Eles são muitos – Cléo vira-se, falando para Duo a seu lado, os dois liderando a direção do grupo, agora na orla da floresta, adentrando-a com violência, rompendo em barulho, galhos se quebrando.

Para onde ir?

Começam a ir em frente, em direção ao centro, onde a vegetação ficava mais densa, esperando conseguir despista-los.

Conforme iam entrando, sentiam que o barulho diminuía, todos atentos ao que estava a sua volta, não querendo ser surpreendido por algum animal selvagem ou por algum ladrão oportunista.

A única coisa que se ouvia, além do barulho de seu próprio coração, batendo irrequieto no peito, era a vegetação, afastando-se diante de seus pés. Não sabiam dizer se já haviam despistado alguém, e se tal sorte poderia existir.

Se a floresta fosse apenas um pouco mais longe, teriam sido pegos, o alcance das flechas em suas costas, as árvores fechadas lhe salvando, bem a tempo. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a falar, incerto se isso seria o certo a se fazer.

Caminharam durante horas, já suados, o cansaço fatigando os músculos de seus corpos, torturando-os, a sede esmagadora. O sol já podia ser visto no horizonte, nascendo, lento e preguiçoso.

Chegam a uma clareira, ela era aberta, algumas árvores caídas quase serviam de acento perfeitamente, a luz chegando sem filtro pelo espaço grande deixado pelas árvores.

Incapazes de dar mais um passo sequer sentam-se, ofegantes, as costas encharcadas de suor, agora frias do molhado. O sol batia-lhes no rosto, esquentando-os com intensidade, a sede falando alto em suas bocas.

Permanecendo mais alguns instantes em silêncio, conseguem ouvir o som de água corrente, o alívio batendo forte contra cada um deles, fazendo-os estremecer.

-Água! – a ruiva é a primeira a exclamar, os outros a seguindo logo depois, descendo por um caminho estreito ao lado esquerdo da mata, chegando a um lugar de pedras altas, o rio correndo entre elas, forte.

Descem a pedra grande, apressados, bebendo com voracidade, rápidos. Kelly enche o cantil, para leva-lo para Wufei, que ficara no acampamento, refrescando sua testa.

Heero se vira, bem a tempo de ver uma flecha vindo em direção à moça. Sem pensar, a empurra, fazendo-a chocar-se contra o chão, arranhando o braço.

-Heero! – Ouve a voz de Cléo gritar, e quando se vira, Duo já avançava para o soldado que atirara, tudo acontecendo tão rápido que mal tem tempo para assimilar o que acontecia.

Vê o soldado sendo acertado em cheio no peito, caindo, morto atrás de arbustos selvagens, sendo escondido pelo verde, a espada escocesa do de tranças, banhada de sangue.

-Droga! – Ouve-o gritar, e quando vira a cabeça, vê Heero caído a seu lado, sangue escorrendo de seu peito, os olhos fechados, o vermelho escuro e denso manchando o chão embaixo de si, sendo levado para a água, misturando-se. Levanta-se.

Cléo estava ao lado do amigo, abaixada, as mãos sobre a boca, abafando um soluço. Relena estava em pé, há alguns passos dele, encarando-o, calada.

Kelly ajoelha-se ao lado dele, o peito apertando com força. O toca, ele não se mexia. Estava morto? Não podia ser, ainda mais, não para salva-la, não ela!

A garganta se fecha e, por mais que quisesse chorar, as lágrimas se trava, em sua garganta, como uma maldição que tivesse de suportar, mais uma provação em sua vida, entre tantas, estava destinada a perder todos com que se importava. Coloca a mão sobre as de Cléo, tentando acalma-la, mas incapaz de acalmar-se a si mesmo, seus sentimentos dentro de si parecendo um furacão, era incapaz de chorar. Duo se aproximando, também se agachando, largando sua arma a seu lado, tocando no corpo inativo, mordendo a boca com força, a expressão tornando-se rígida.

-Droga Heero, droga! – Fala alto, para quem quisesse ouvir. A moça loira se aproxima, uma expressão conturbada em sua face.

-Esperem! – Exclama, embora o fizesse com delicadeza, fazendo todos os rostos ali presentes se voltarem para ela – Me dêem espaço.

Fazem o que lhes é pedido, mas sem entender, o peso sendo gigantescamente insuportável para carregarem em seus corações.

A moça abaixa-se ao lado do homem, assim como eles haviam feito, encostando suavemente em seu cabelo, em uma carícia delicada.

-Heero – Murmura – A pessoa mais importante... – Com isso, puxa a flecha de seu coração, puxando a cabeça de cabelos castanhos para o seu colo.

A princesa apenas fecha os olhos por um momento, se concentrando, a atmosfera a seu redor parecendo mudar, o ar parecendo mais denso. O grupo olhava a cena intrigado, sentindo que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer, podendo sentir as mudanças ao redor de si a pesar.

A loira junta as mãos, como em uma prece, palavras sem som saindo de sua boca, uma energia desconhecida e impossível de ser vista se acumulando a seu redor, e então, os outros se impressionam. O sangue parava de correr, a ferida parecendo se fechar, como se o tempo voltasse em um instante.

-Volte! – É a única palavra que se foi possível entender, esta sendo dita em voz alta, a mão pequena encostando o lugar onde o ferimento havia sido feito. Uma luz forte brilha em torno de sua mão, fazendo-os fecharem os olhos, apenas por um momento, desaparecendo, assim como viera, rápida, misteriosa.

É então que Heero abre os olhos e começa a tossir, engasgado, tudo parecendo estranho e confuso para seus olhos fora de foco. Uma força sobrenatural parecia apertar seu peito, esmagando-o. Sem conseguir resistir, se senta, olhando em volta, a luz forte demais para si.

A grupo olhava a cena incrédulo, sem um único movimento, a incredulidade podendo ser vista em cada um de seus rostos.

-Isso não é mágica – Kelly diz para si mesmo, bem baixo, só ela a se escutar, conhecedora da magia como todos os de sua espécie – Pelo menos, não uma normal...

Um sentimento parecia surgir no coração de cada um, algo entre admiração e temor diante do que presenciaram.

-Como você fez isso? – Heero diz, finalmente voltando a si, encarando Relena, ainda sentada atrás de si, entre golfadas de ar – Achei que estava...Que estava...Morto!

Ela o encara por um segundo, não parecendo querer lhe revelar o que ele queria ouvir, mas desistindo com um suspiro.

-Sabe quando disse que te beijei porque precisava da sua energia? Aquela não foi toda a verdade...Na verdade, nós fizemos um pacto...Que nunca poderá ser desfeito...

-Pacto? Que pacto é esse? – Pergunta dessa vez Duo, se intrometendo, fazendo-os encara-lo, tomando consciência de que estava ali. No rosto de todos havia intriga e um pouco de temor.

Em que haviam se metido ao salvar aquela princesa?

-/-

_**Roupas**_

**Kelly:** Ela também usa um colã na cor branco, que tem uma manga transparente. A manga é aberta em dois e é bem grande no fim do braç cima da parte de baixo do colã, vem uma calça preta, totalmente aberta dos lados presa por fios entrelaçados em forma de X. Se cabelo, normalmente é preso em rabo-de-cavalo. Usa uma capa, também, levemente transparente, da cor branca.

Presa na sua cintura por um cinto, carrega uma espada cano-curto e nas costas, seu inseparável, arco-e-flecha.

-/-

**Ohayo!**

**Esse capítulo agora já não está mais curto, então não esperem muito do próximo!**

**O trecho da música do começo é Masquerade da banda L'Ame Immortelle, que assim como Evanescence, é uma de minhas bandas favoritas!**

**Agora, como Relena ressuscitou Heero? Por que ela matou aquele homem tão friamente? E afinal de contas, que pacto é esse?**

**Tudo isso no próximo capítulo!**

**Ah, obrigada a : **_**Adriana Paiva**_** (Realmente, mais sem juizo que esse grupo, tá difícil), **_**rhanna**_** (Que bom que você está gostando...) e a **_**Sah Rebelde **_**(Nossa! Também amo dragões! Acho eles lindosssss!)**

**Kisses!**


	4. O Pacto

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e de guerreiros muito fortes, uma lenda permaneceu, quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – Sweet Sacrifice (Evanescence)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo004 – O Pacto

0-0-0-0

* * *

A menina passava o pano com cuidado nas costas do homem a sua frente, limpando-as, o silêncio parecia sufocante enquanto o faziam.

Estavam em uma caverna. Entardecia lá fora, mas dentro do local já estava escuro, as chamas de uma fogueira improvisada crepitavam, bruxuleando nas paredes, imagens tremidas e sem uma forma definida, alaranjadas, esquentando o espaço pequeno.

-Você devia tomar mais cuidado – É o que ela diz, apenas, mas sem obter nenhuma resposta.

Continua seu trabalho, desinfetando as feridas espalhadas por sua pele. Ele estava sem blusa, sentado no chão de terra, os olhos fechados, a expressão vazia. A moça suspira.

Com um pedaço de gaze começa o trabalho de, cuidadosamente pô-las sobre o tecido machucado, vendo-o instantaneamente se sujar de sangue. Quando vai apertar o nó, o vê cerrar os dentes com força.

-Se dói deveria dizer algo – Sabia que ele não o faria, mas simplesmente dizia por dizer. Empurra os cabelos que a atrapalhavam para trás, voltando ao que fazia. – Você sabe que terá de ser cuidadoso por um tempo, é bom que se cuide senão pode piorar...

-Hunf – É o som de descaso que ele solta, irritando-a, fazendo-a sentir um peso em seu coração.

A de cabelos negros se levanta, indo para longe dele, permanecendo de costas para onde ele estava.

-O que foi? – Sabia que, embora perguntasse com uma voz fria, ele se importava, mas não se sentia como se quisesse responde-lo. Suspira por fim, fundo, o coração a cada vez parecendo um fardo de ser carregado.

-A sua promessa... – Não queria que sua voz falhasse, não queria colocar nenhum sentimento nessa sentença, mas falha, a voz estremecendo de leve. Aparentemente nunca conseguiria ser tão forte como ele – Se você continuar assim, não cumprirá sua promessa.

Ouve quando ele parecia irritado, respirando fundo, mexendo de leve nos cabelos que iam até a altura dos ombros.

-Nunca quebrarei minha palavra – Ela se vira, encarando-o de maneira interrogativa, contemplando-o. Ele odiava quando ela o fazia, parecendo querer enxergar através dele, suas verdadeiras intenções, cada vez ficando melhor nisso.

Volta a se virar, sem se sentir tranqüila. Ele parece incomodado, levantando-se, aproximando-se suavemente, encostando a mão em seu ombro.

-Kath... – E ela se vira, os olhos brilhantes, algo entre a mágoa, a dor e a raiva expressa neles, escuros e perigosos, afastando a mão que lhe tocava.

-Chang! Não diga isso, não me chame assim – E se afasta – Não sou essa pessoa, ela já não existe mais – E continua a andar, saindo da caverna, deixando-o irritado, sem vontade de ir atrás dela, para trás.

Ele odiava errar entrando naquele assunto. Ela sabia disso.

-/-

Terminavam suas funções, montando o acampamento perto de um rochedo, próximo ao rio, o barulho deste podendo ser ouvido como música ao fundo. A temperatura caía rapidamente, típico da região onde estavam.

A fogueira no centro do acampamento, bem fundo na floresta, ao lado de uma caverna, uma esta que acharam por sorte. Cléo e Duo terminavam de preparar algo para todos comerem, enquanto Heero tinha trazido lenha e caçado alguma coisa.

Uma vez que estavam todos devidamente limpos e alimentados, os únicos barulhos sendo os da floresta, Relena, os vestidos de cor azul se espalhando pelo chão arruma-se para começar sua narrativa, os olhos levemente perdidos no além, lembrando-se de alguma coisa distante.

Wufei se aproxima em silêncio, a mão sobre o machucado engessado de leve, caminhando mancando, ninguém diz nada, o crepitar da lareira alto.

O chinês encara a elfa por um instante, e ela o faz de volta, séria, os dois pensando na mesma coisa. No fim de um minuto, ela se move para o lado, rendendo-se, dando espaço para ele sentar. E assim ele o faz, em silêncio.

Todos permanecem sentados, esperando que a princesa finalmente começasse, o que ela o fez, no fim de um suspiro.

-Bem, para começar, me desculpem por ter mentido – Já dá a primeira pausa para respirar – Na verdade, quando eu e Heero nos beijamos, selamos um pacto... – Segunda pausa – O ato nos permitiu criar um elo, um que nunca poderá ser desfeito. Minha vida e permanência neste mundo estão ligadas a ele, e, se ele morrer, eu também morrerei.

Abaixa o rosto, permitindo que as cortinas de cabelos dourados lhe encobrissem a expressão, o grupo ao redor de si calado, pensativo.

-É por isso que você o ressuscitou? – Cléo é a primeira a falar, não deixando nenhum ponto solto na história.

A moça apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, permanecendo calada por um instante.

-Como ele é meu elo com esse mundo, se ele morresse, eu também sumiria, então tive de agir rápido e ressuscita-lo, pois uma vez que minha conexão com esse mundo se quebre, não poderei mais permanecer aqui...

-Então quer dizer que você realmente morre ou só desaparece? – A ruiva continua, tal qual criança querendo saber todas as verdades dela escondidas.

Relena simplesmente dá de ombros.

Aquilo não estava escrito nos livros, aliás, não estava em lugar algum. Um silêncio pesado recai sobre o grupo, todos entregues a seus próprios pensamentos. Como poderia ela saber daquilo? E se ela assim o sabia, o que mais saberia e estaria escondendo? Todos pensavam nisso, mas nenhum ousava dize-lo em voz alta, escondendo em seu interior suas próprias dúvidas.

Queriam saber a verdade mais a fundo, mas o que perguntariam? Como poderiam abordar aquele tema?

-Acho que devemos descansar – Anuncia Heero, de repente – Senão não conseguiremos continuar a caminhada pela manhã.

Ninguém o contraria, e, em instantes, todos se aprontavam para dormir, a brisa arejada e confortável, noturna, a envolve-los. Podia se ouvir o silêncio.

-/-

O dia seguinte veio quente e abafado, nada condizente com a noite anterior, e embora o calor pudesse diminuir o passo do grupo, eles achavam-se favorecidos pelo sol, permitindo os pequenos prazeres do cotidiano.

As meninas tinham ido tomar um banho no lago fresco, se divertirem, e os homens iriam depois do café, que nesse momento, preparavam.

As três garotas se divertiam, a água agradável de se sentir contra a pele, acariciando a pele delas devagar, fazendo-as se livrarem da sensação desagradável do suor, devido ao clima quente.

Riam alto e nadavam, os cabelos parecidos com os de sereias, espalhados pela superfície cristalina.

Estavam distraídas, crentes de estarem totalmente protegidas onde estavam, não só pelo lugar tão escondido dentro da floresta, mas também pela proximidade do resto do grupo, que definitivamente viria se algo acontecesse.

Cléo era a mais animada, por ser a que mais conservara o jeito de menina, travessa, molhando as outras o máximo que conseguia, não podendo estar mais feliz por isso, volte e meia tentando brincar de colocar as cabeças dentro da água, tal qual criança, brincalhona.

-Já sinto minha pele começar a encolher – A elfa comenta, tirando os cabelos lisos do rosto, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais oriental.

-Ahhh... Vamos lá Kellz, justo quando começava a ficar divertido – A ruiva faz uma careta infantil, que faz Relena esconder um sorriso, e a morena realmente ri, olhando a amiga.

-Vamos, já ficamos tempo o bastante, vamos ajudar os meninos – Finaliza a outra, o tom definitivo dando um ar inconformado para a ruiva, que já aceitava o término da diversão – E eu ainda tenho de ver as bandagens do Wufei... – Comenta, para ninguém em particular.

-Você está sempre preocupada com ele – Cléo joga, batendo na superfície da água como se fosse uma mesa, jogando as palavras no ar – Vocês são estranhos, como ímãs que ficam sempre em torno um do outro. Às vezes vocês me assustam um pouco.

A morena soltou um sorriso discreto.

-Relena, se importa de pegar as toalhas para nós? – Pede, indo para a beirada junto às outras duas, já se concentrando no que teria de fazer a seguir.

Quando a loira saiu, caminhando calmamente sobre a superfície verde, o vento agora sendo algo inconveniente, pegou os pedaços de tecido apoiados em um galho de árvore, tirando os cabelos das costas para seca-los melhor.

As duas que ainda esperavam na água, sem de fato estarem procurando por algo, vêem enormes cicatrizes em suas costas finas. Era algo de tamanho impressionante, e não era só uma, mas várias seguidas, como se um animal a tivesse arranhado. E o mais estranho de tudo era a cor do cicatrizado, que em vez de avermelhado, tinha um tom de cinza, destoando da pele clara de marfim da princesa. As amigas trocam um olhar significativo, intrigadas.

-Relena! Que cicatriz é essa em suas costas? – Pergunta a elfa finalmente, se entregando.

Relena pára um pouco, como se estivesse surpresa, depois, olha para a cicatriz em suas costas, para onde as duas olhavam, como se tomasse nota daquilo pela primeira vez, de uma maneira bisonha, quase teatral.

-Eu não tenho certeza.

-Como não tem certeza? – Dessa vez era Cléo, que tirara a cabeça debaixo da água para escutar a explicação, seu tom de voz inconformado. Como era possível alguém ter um machucado daquele tamanho e não saber de onde ele vinha?

-Eu não me lembro muito bem... – A loira diz, em tom de confissão – Eu lembro de cenas vagas do meu passado, pessoas nítidas, lembranças embaçadas, algumas mais vivas que as outras, mas nada concreto, como se uma parede fina tivesse sido construída em volta de minha memória, para que eu não me lembrasse... Então a verdade é que não me lembro de como consegui essa cicatriz – Ela parecia de alguma forma distante, nada parecida com a usual princesa, tocando de leve a pele cinza, antes de voltar a se enxugar, o assunto morrendo ali, o clima entrando no desconforto.

As que estavam na água são gratas quando Relena devolve suas toalhas e roupas, para que voltassem para o acampamento, entre elas formara-se um silêncio constrangedor.

-/-

Na clareira, enquanto aprontavam o café, os garotos conversavam, ou melhor, Duo monologava.

-Na lenda, dizia que quando encontrássemos a tal princesa, acharíamos muito ouro e riquezas, mas até agora ela só nos trouxe mais problemas – Reclama o de tranças, aprontando o fogo

Wufei brigava com suas bandagens, sentado em um tronco, um pouco isolado dos outros dois.

-Ela pode vir a ser útil – Interrompe Heero, a voz seca como lhe era usual, se levantando, enquanto pegava pedaços de madeira por perto.

-É, para você é fácil falar né Romeu? Foi você que beijou seus doces lábios! – Retruca Duo, irritado, não parecendo disposto a ceder. Termina o comentário mostrando a língua para Heero, em um ato infantil, o que faz Wufei, que estava distraído, prestar atenção aos dois, e rir, maldosamente, da cara de ódio que Heero lançava ao outro moreno.

Pouco depois disso, as garotas aparecem, assumindo a tarefa de terminar o café, enquanto os meninos tomavam banho.

Diferente delas, a parte masculina é extremamente rápida no banho, o grupo comendo rapidamente, a pressa usual dos viajantes, que, mesmo sem destino, parecem sempre atrasados para alguma coisa. Os últimos a acabarem foram Wufei e a elfa, pois ela trocara suas bandagens antes de comerem. Os risos e animação, assim como as implicâncias ficaram por parte de Duo, Cléo, Relena e Kelly, os mais interativos.

Resolveram então, finalmente levantar acampamento. Afinal, com a princesa, ao contrário do que imaginaram, haviam conseguido apenas mais uma boca para alimentar no grupo, e não o fim de seus problemas com dinheiro, como tinham planejado acontecer. E ainda não tinham nenhuma idéia de como iriam conseguir se manter.

No caminho, a interação continuou, o barulho de risadas os seguindo, o que era muito característico do grupo. Em maior ou menor escala, todos conversavam.

Mal percebiam os viajantes, que ainda há pouco, tinham começado a serem seguidos. A floresta era densa e embora seguissem por um caminho de terra, as árvores ao redor de si pareciam sufoca-los, não permitindo que o sol entrasse, servindo como proteção.

O ar lá embaixo era fresco, e o silêncio, total. Esse só era interrompido pelas vozes femininas e a voz de Duo.

Wufei sente algo estranho no ar, olhando em volta, sentindo-se ameaçado, lançando um olhar para Heero, ao perceber que ele o olhava da mesma forma. Havia algo errado ali. Nisso, uma folha cai, solitária, de encontro ao chão, sem o mínimo sinal de animais ou vento. O chinês franze o cenho, mas quando lança um olhar para cima, é pego de surpresa.

Eles vinham em grupo, monstros deformados, com aparências de gárgulas, truculentos, orcs, e o mais perigoso de tudo, Homens das Sombras, que surgem de cima e dos lados em um gnúmero razoavelmente grande, atacando o grupo, que, desprevenido, sofre as conseqüências.

Um deles, muito veloz, sem que pudessem nem ao menos vê-lo, passa por todos, levando Relena com ele, carregada. Era um dos deformados, seu corpo inteiro do mais puro negrume, os dentes todos expostos no rosto, a pele parecendo feita de escamas, os olhos, cada um de um tamanho, pequenos, sem pupilas, nem íris, sendo totalmente pretos, fundindo-se a sua pele. A princesa assusta-se, a pele da criatura sendo gelada acima do normal, mas não tendo tempo para pensar a respeito, pois ele bate em sua nuca, fazendo-a perder a consciência.

O grupo se vê imediatamente cercado e ocupado, levando as mãos às armas com tudo o que conseguiam, o tinir de espadas vindo mais rápido do que o esperado. A batalha começara.

Ninguém tinha tempo de olhar em volta, seu campo de visão tendo de captar tudo o que acontecia em volta, evitando serem mortos em surpresa.

Por sorte, o maior perigo, o Homem das Sombras, era apenas um, sua capa longa e negra que desaparecia, assim como seu corpo, antes de chegar ao chão, virando uma espécie de fumaça, suas garras parecendo metal, o material de seu corpo sendo, na verdade incorpóreo, sustentado por magia e só podendo ser derrotado por essa. Uma das criaturas mais perigosas da terra antiga.

De algum modo, por sorte, ele parecia ter vindo apenas para observar, sendo o líder do ataque, mantendo o foco das criaturas, assim como sua posição.

Heero lutava com um orc, a criatura deformada e pequena sendo extremamente forte, não lhe dando chance para um ataque direto, sua posição fechada lhe dando trabalho. Sentia o suor na testa, o calor da adrenalina. A Gladius¹ cumpria sua função, os ataques seguidos, rápidos, aumentando o ritmo.

Sente uma dor aguda no braço, quando a criatura consegue lhe atingir, mas não cede, o barulho alto da batalha ecoando em seus ouvidos. Só enxergava seu inimigo.

Concentrando-se ao máximo, esquiva do ataque da criatura, aproximando-se, surpreendendo o menor, enfiando a espada em seu tórax com tanta força, que o orc só tem tempo de tombar para trás com o impacto.

Heero então passa a olhar em volta. Todos mantinham suas posições, lutando com afinco. Onde estava Relena? Onde ela havia ido parar? Algo estala em sua cabeça. Era por ela que eles estavam aqui.

Apressado, passa a correr, seguindo a estrada. Conseguiria acha-la a tempo? Por que diabos a queriam tanto? O grupo de soldados que enfrentaram antes havia aberto a boca para as pessoas erradas?

Corre por mais algum tempo, antes de sentir alguma coisa, mas finalmente, vendo a criatura que a levara, estranha, os braços longos demais para o corpo, as costas mantendo-se sempre levemente curvadas, pulando, muito acima de si, de galho em galho, como um animal selvagem, no topo das árvores, movimentando-se com uma velocidade superior a sua.

Heero teve de apertar o passo para acompanha-lo, sem perde-lo de vista, esforçando-se, não podendo segui-lo, não possuindo a habilidade de movimentos rápidos para alcança-lo no topo das árvores.

Por sorte, a perseguição durou pouco tempo, pois, assim que percebeu que era seguido, a criatura largou a princesa no tronco de uma árvore gigantesca, descendo de encontro a Heero.

-Então um deles me seguiu – A voz era exótica, a mistura de sons de uma cobra fundindo-se aos de um ser humano – Não importa, fracote – E faz uma posição de defesa, o sorriso em seu rosto, de escárnio.

Heero não dizia nada, sabia que o outro só estava tentando provocá-lo e não entraria em seu jogo.

Tinha de estar com a mente limpa para a luta.

O monstro avançou, praticamente jogando-se, o corpo gelado sendo também incrivelmente ágil, Heero permanecendo na defensiva, percebendo que estava em desvantagem.

A criatura era forte, provavelmente a mais forte com que lutara até agora. E ria enquanto, além de lutar com o sabre, ao mesmo tempo, aplicava chutes e socos, em uma velocidade tão alta que o moreno não conseguia acompanhar.

Se ele ao menos pudesse...

Mantém-se focado, precisava de uma estratégia, porque só assim teria uma chance de vencer. Aplica mais alguns golpes, apenas esperando uma abertura, o momento certo.

O estudava com demasiada cautela, percebendo que o outro não o fazia.

Algo ilumina sua cabeça. Sabia que era arriscado, mas teria de tentar.

A luta progredia demorada, Heero segurava sua posição com tudo que tinha, não querendo abrir espaço para que sua desvantagem não o levasse a derrota. Finalmente, depois de muita espera, o monstro dá seu próximo passo, o que o soldado tanto esperara. E, quanto este estava bem perto, abaixa sua Gladius, apenas o tempo certo para conseguir segurar a perna com que o ser ia lhe atingir, o fato lhe custando um corte no braço, indo de seu cotovelo até quase seu ombro, profundo, o sangue vindo em grande quantidade, espesso, escuro.

Mas, mesmo assim, vira a perna do outro, torcendo-a e fazendo-o ir de encontro ao chão. Sem dar tempo para que ele se levantasse, perfura a perna do caído com sua espada, não de modo a deixá-lo sangrando até a morte, mas de modo de que ele não pudesse se levantar, sabendo exatamente onde tinha de atingir.

Sangue se espalha pelo chão rapidamente, e também é espirrado, de modo a deixar as calças de Heero sujas de sangue na parte de baixo, um pouco em sua blusa, borrões de formas estranhas e sem padrão, de cor vinho.

-Quem foi o miserável que te mandou? – Pergunta o cavaleiro entre dentes, sem paciência.

-Não lhe contaria mesmo que me matasse – E a criatura-cobra cospe no chão, para demonstrar desprezo.

-Muito bem então, se é assim que pensa, esse será seu preço! – Heero lhe corta o braço fora, com um único golpe, rápido e eficiente, fazendo o outro urrar de dor, mais sangue a espirrar.

Heero suspira. O problema principal estava acabado. A coisa ainda se esperneava no chão, gemendo, frenética. Com um olhar de descaso, o moreno limpa sua espada nas vestimentas do caído, antes de voltar a guarda-la.

A criatura começava a se arrastar, um rastro de sangue a seguindo.

O homem fica a olhar a árvore, pensativo. Teria de escalá-la, era a única maneira de pegar Relena de volta, mesmo com o braço naquele estado deplorável. Será que valeria pena? Por um momento as palavras de Duo ecoam em sua mente, ela de fato parecia trazer mais problemas do que soluções.

Vira-se, pronto para abandona-la, a praticidade sempre lhe falando mais alto, frio e calculista como era, mas sentindo algo pesado no peito. Era como se tivessem lhe enganchado o corpo, mantendo-o preso no lugar.

Começou a sentir falta de ar, subitamente, e precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar.

Algo o obrigava a ficar, algo forte o obrigava a virar-se e voltar a encarar a árvore. Era com uma espécie de ligação estranha. Seria isso a que Relena se referira mais cedo? Estava literalmente atado a ela?

Solta o ar, irritado, a idéia não lhe sendo nada agradável, indo contra suas leis da objetividade. Pensou um pouco. Ou ficava ali, esperando a moça acordar, ou simplesmente ia até lá em cima e a arrastava de volta.

Estala os lábios, nenhuma das alternativas sendo do seu agrado, mas sabendo que não teria outro jeito de faze-lo. Arranca um pedaço de sua blusa, amarrando seu machucado, rapidamente, somente de improviso, e então, xistoso e inconformado, se põe a escalar. Não seria difícil, apenas subir em uma árvore, afinal, estava em forte e isso era menos do que um treinamento para ele normalmente, mas, com o braço daquele jeito, a atividade lhe parecia beirar o impossível.

O braço parecia que ia descolar de seu corpo, latejando, a bandagem improvisada já escorrendo, o líquido sujando toda a madeira, a dor fazendo a coisa toda ainda mais complicada, desconcentrando-o.

Chega ao topo ofegante, o pulmão parecendo que tinha tido função para toda a vida, o braço que antes latejava começando a adormecer. Por que o maldito galho que ele a colocara tinha de ser tão alto? Por um momento sinceramente achou que morreria por falta e sangue.

A moça parecia dormir, caída um pouco à frente, imóvel, os cabelos dourados espalhados contra o marrom do tronco largo da árvore antiga, o azul do vestido sendo destacado. Aproxima-se.

-Princesa... – Chama, baixo, rouco, sentindo como se de alguma forma, o esforço tivesse afetado suas cordas vocais, exausto. Sente algo estranho quando ela abre os olhos, sua voz baixa sendo o suficiente pare despertá-la, tal qual um feitiço. É um momento estranho, pois, olhando dentro de seus olhos, parecia vê-la vazia, como se ele mesmo se refletisse em suas orbes e visse a si mesmo, exposto. Estavam ligados por algo estranho e definitivo, denso, palpável.

Ela sorri, de fraquinho, e a conexão é quebrada, Heero não sabendo o que acabara de acontecer, a sensação sendo estranha a ele, inédita, o que era algo difícil de acontecer. Não gostava de experimentar coisas novas, não gostava de mudanças.

Relena se levanta, ficando sentada, os cabelos passando a escorrer pelas costas finas, refletindo o sol que conseguia chegar de cima, brilhantes como raios do mesmo – Onde estamos? – Então ela olha para baixo e estremece, os olhos arregalando, encontrando apoio na roupa de Heero, segurando-o firmemente, aproximando-se de subido, encostando-se em seu peito, fazendo-o estranhar.

O moreno suspira, em parte devido ao cansaço, em parte devido à irritação que sentia. Podia ser pior? Era sério, ela tinha medo de altura? Não sabendo o que fazer leva a mão à cabeça, pensando, e é quando os sinos da salvação tocam.

-Ei vocês dois! Parem de namorar e podem começar a descer! – Grita Duo lá de baixo, o tom sendo o de quem usava um sorriso no rosto, malandro.

-Por acaso parece que estamos namorando? – A loira não conseguia nem olhar para baixo, o que diria se mover, mas Heero não estava tão imobilizado, e, com a mão boa, a segurava de encontro a si, permitindo que escondesse a cabeleira clara em seu peito, ralhando com Duo lá em baixo.

-Oras! – Duo fica emburrado, como se tivesse sido pessoalmente ofendido e vira as costas – Desse jeito a gente deixa os dois aí e vai embora hein?

Os outros apenas assistiam, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, vendo a discussão entre os dois.

Depois de muito tempo perdido e trabalho jogado fora, Cléo consegue descer os dois usando magia, pois aparentemente, Relena não conseguia mover um músculo graças ao seu medo de altura e, Heero, não conseguia descer graças ao braço machucado.

Teria sido muito mais fácil se a moça simplesmente o tivesse curado e eles descessem de maneira normal, sem esgotar a já esgotada bruxa, mas, aparentemente, Relena não conseguia nem se concentrar devido ao medo. E ainda dissera que seus poderes só podiam ser usados em situações especiais, situações essas que nem ela mesma sabia, só as sentindo quando se aproximavam.

Aquilo os levou a um atraso, quando a bagunça terminou já era noite, todos cansados, acabando por acamparem por ali mesmo, as margens da estrada de terra, assim que terminaram os preparativos, já indo dormir, exauridos devido ao dia longo e estranho, caindo em um sono sem sonhos, abandonando-se a escuridão.

Acordaram mais tarde do que no dia anterior devido ao imenso cansaço e, todos acabados, se arrastando, arrumaram tudo para seguirem em marcha.

Naquele dia não tiveram nenhum inconveniente e a viagem seguiu tranqüila.

Logo chegaram a cidade à frente, sem maiores dificuldades e, a primeira coisa que tiveram de fazer foi procurar um duelo, pois, apesar de todas as discussões que o fato sempre causava, não tinham outra forma de ganhar dinheiro, e, em seu estado atual tinham pouquíssima comida e se continuassem por aquele caminho, morreriam de fome.

Era a única coisa a se fazer.

A cidade era bem pequena se comparada ao que estavam acostumados e também, não tinha muitas hospedagens, nem restaurantes. Era quase uma vila esquecida no meio da vegetação, toda a cidade sendo construída em torno de uma praça de formato oval.

Inscreveram-se rapidamente, o concurso começaria em três dias, e até então, teriam de se virar para terem o que comer.

Cléo ficaria no concurso de magia, Duo na parte de duelo com espadas e Kelly, Heero e Wufei, devido a seus ferimentos, ficariam com Relena. Assim foi o combinado entre eles.

Parecia que dessa vez seria uma grande competição, reunindo pessoas dos mais diferenciados lugares, vindo de longe para participar. Os prêmios estavam sendo exibidos em um salão subterrâneo, protegido por todo o tipo de guarda e feitiços.

O grupo foi dar uma conferida. O primeiro lugar ganharia uma corrente de prata, parecendo muito antiga, toda trabalhada, uma parte se encaixando a outra com perfeição, sendo definitivamente, nada feminina e um pequeno pacote de moedas de ouro. O segundo ganharia apenas um pacote de moedas de ouro e o terceiro, apenas um troféu de bronze.

Estavam distraídos, sem nenhum interesse real nas coisas à frente, fazendo só número entre as várias outras pessoas que conferiam os prêmios, só querendo ver a quantia aproximada de dinheiro que receberiam se viessem a ganhar, mas Relena, assim que pôs os olhos no colar, pareceu se exaltar, os olhos teimosos dizendo que precisariam fazendo alguma coisa para ganhar.

Ela fica eufórica, tendo dificuldade até de falar, indicando o colar de prata, frenética.

-Mas por que tudo isso princesa? – Duo parecia um pouco assustado com a reação, enquanto a observava – O colar lhe pertence? – Pergunta por fim, assim como os outros, não entendendo a euforia da garota

-Não, mas ele pertence a meu irmão! – Responde, os olhos parecendo não conseguir desgrudar do objeto, como que encantados.

-A seu irmão? – Repete Duo, sem entender, mas dessa vez, todos os olhos do grupo estavam na moça, nitidamente confusos.

-/-

1 – A espada que Heero usa, se lembram dela?

O colar pertence ao irmão de Relena? Mas como? Será que ele está vivo? Qual o seu papel nisso tudo?

Que estória é aquela do pacto? Será que só aquilo ou as coisas vão mais a fundo?

Agora, o que será essa cicatriz nas costas de Relena? Qual a sua história?

Bem gente, me desculpem a demora, mas eu realmente não estava conseguindo escrever essa fic, simplesmente não tinha imaginação para ela! Acho que agora as coisas melhoram um pouco!

E me desculpem também por não conseguir fazer o capítulo um pouco maior! Gomen ne!

Bem, eu fiquei na dúvida se deixava ou não a cena do Heero arrancando o braço do ninja, mas, as culpas são respectivamente da Camila e da Rayara-chan.

A primeira por eu saber que me apoiaria na idéia e a segunda por realmente dizer para eu deixar a cena, então, se quiserem reclamar, é com elas hein?

Ah, obrigada a _Scath, Co-Star, Sah Rebelde, Bruna Fabiana _e _Adriana Paiva!_

Continuem lendo e comentando!

Agora, desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e um Esplêndido Ano Novo ok?

Kisses e espero que gostem!

21.12.06


	5. Frações de um passado

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e de fortes guerreiros, uma lenda permaneceu, quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – Caged (Within Temptation)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo e Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo005 – Frações de um passado

0-0-0-0

* * *

_"These are the darkest clouds_

_They have surrounded me_  
_Now I find my self alone_  
_Caught in a cage_  
_There's no flower to be found in here_  
_Not withering or pale to me_  
_Everyone with a friendly face_  
_Seems to hide some secret inside.."_

Tinham alguns dias até a competição, e teriam de mata-los, sozinhos. Ao menos, com o resto do que tinham, poderiam ficar em uma hotelaria, descansando, esperando o torneio começar. Deviam confessar que o ânimo não era exatamente um dos pontos fortes.

Embora nenhum deles falasse em voz alta, haviam perdido o objetivo.

Juntaram-se para achar a princesa, resgatar o tesouro que a ela vinha atrelado e seguir suas vidas. Mas, pelo visto, a vida toma rumos inesperados, e agora, embora não soubessem exatamente o que fazer, permaneciam juntos, por inércia, outros por afeto, não ousando dizer o que todos pensavam.

E agora? O que fazer?

-/-

Relena permanecia calada, enquanto todos conversavam. O barulho da taverna era alto, a conversação e a bebida fazendo o furor ensurdecedor, pessoas se movimentando para todos os lados.

Eram bêbados e animados. A casa cheia pela competição que começaria tão em breve. Era difícil de se ver alguma coisa, sentada onde estava, além de um oceano de pessoas, uma massa que tentava se locomover, para lá e para cá.

Roupas coloridas, bruxos, feiticeiras, guerreiros, magos... Tudo o que se podia pensar, ali reunido.

Mas Relena tão pouco se interessava em observa-los. Eles faziam parte da paisagem, e a quem realmente encarava era o grupo a sua frente, talvez devesse abandona-los, talvez devesse tentar conseguir o colar por si mesma.

Não tinha certeza se conseguiria, mas também não queria depositar suas esperanças em pessoas desconhecidas, ou, no caso, quase. Não sabia muito sobre eles, nem sobre suas habilidades de luta.

E algo que pertencera a alguém tão querido, algo que ela ainda conseguia se lembrar, parecia demasiado importante para ser um item opcional. Naquele colar poderia encontrar as lembranças de seu passado que tanto procurava.

Podia saber quem era ou quem fora...

Talvez fosse tolice pensar tudo isso de um objeto, mas não conseguia evitar.

Seu olhar, de maneira inconsciente, repousou em Heero, penetrante, pensativo.

Estava fortemente ligada a ele, não conseguiria abandona-lo, e, embora o elo nada tivesse a ver com afeto ou com amor, sabia que precisava dele, e que, quanto mais ficasse a seu lado, maior seria sua dependência.

Ponderou durante um instante o motivo da existência do pacto. Por que ele teria sido criado? Esforça-se um pouco, mas não parece conseguir lembrar-se, como grande parte de seu passado.

Aquilo a incomodava mais do que conseguia colocar em palavras. Grunhi baixinho.

Era estranho como algumas coisas simplesmente voltavam, parecendo grandes demais para terem sido bloqueadas, como seu irmão.

Suspira. Estava presa em sua própria teia, com as mãos amarradas diante de seu destino. Teria de ver como as coisas se desenrolariam de agora em diante. Não mais possuía a habilidade de controlar sua vida.

-/-

-Fazia tempo que eu não comia tão bem assim! – Cléo estava com os braços jogados para cima enquanto comentava, espreguiçando-se como um gato, um sorriso leve em seu rosto, pondo-se animada.

Caminhavam para os quartos que alugaram pelos dias que ali passariam. A hospedaria era simples, de madeira, escura, tochas presas às paredes faziam às vezes de luzes. A claridade bruxuleante deixava as pessoas que pelo corredor passavam com aspectos sinistros.

E era exatamente isso que acontecia com a ruiva, o chão desgastado, sem nenhum carpete para protege-lo parecia preto.

-E também sentia saudades de dormir em uma cama! Finalmente! Achei que ia morrer antes de voltar a dormir em uma cama de verdade! – Burlesca, pisca de leve os olhos verdes, o sorriso o maior que poderia ficar, afinal, por mais que disfarçasse, uma moça criada em meio a excessos, sempre o demonstraria de alguma forma.

Kelly sorri fraquinho, feliz por ver a amiga tão satisfeita, não conseguindo ser tão liberal quanto ela com sua própria satisfação.

As garotas entram no quarto a elas destinado. Nada mais era do que um local pequeno, de forma quadrada, três camas dispostas em linha reta, encostadas a parede oposta à porta, com lençóis encardidos, uma goteira no teto.

Uma janela grande ficava logo acima da cama do meio, por onde se via a lua.

Isso era tudo.

A ruiva não parecia reclamar do que tinha, cantarolando baixo, jogando-se na cama a extrema esquerda, com força, um baque forte sendo ouvido. Em outras épocas de sua vida, poderia ser recriminada por isso. Agora, possuía uma liberdade quase total, almejada por tanto tempo, embora por um preço alto. Ri alto quando a dita estrala.

A elfa caminha calmamente, firme, sentando-se na cama do meio, desprendendo os cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo, permitindo que estes se espalhassem pela superfície acinzentada do lençol, longos, finos.

A princesa encosta-se a porta, observando-as.

-Está frio – Cléo diz em voz alta, reclamando pela primeira vez, os olhos quase fechando, sonolenta. A ruiva definitivamente mostrava seu berço vindo de fartura quando não estava com a guarda posta. Kelly sorriu, os dentes perolados muito perfeitos para serem humanos.

Ela era assim. Podia se passar perfeitamente por um ser humano se escondesse as orelhas, mas às vezes, só às vezes, um movimento excessivamente rápido da cabeça a denunciava, um olhar demasiadamente profundo, um sorriso com dentes demasiadamente pontudos.

Relena não diz nada quando vê a morena levantar-se, depositando o cobertor que se encontrava na beirada de sua própria cama sobre Cléo, esta já dormindo, pesado.

-Você vai passar frio – A moça diz, sem interesse na voz.

-Eu sei – A de cabelos negros responde – Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumada, dormindo na floresta sempre... – Volta a se sentar, tentando ajeitar os cabelos.

-Por que fez isso? – Dessa vez, estava genuinamente curiosa e teme ter passado demais em seu tom. A morena pára tudo o que fazia encarando-a por um instante, como se ponderasse se responderia ou não.

A loira sustenta o olhar. Por fim, Kelly lhe lança um sorriso enigmático.

-Ela lembra uma pessoa que foi muito importante para mim. Da primeira vez que a vi, mal acreditei na semelhança entre elas. O jeito animado, infantil, talvez não a irritação fácil, mas nada é perfeito... – Contemplava suas próprias palavras, como se, se perdesse por uma trilha secreta entre elas, distante – Com o tempo ela acabou virando uma pessoa importante para mim, e as pessoas importantes, devemos tratar com carinho para que elas saibam o quanto nos são queridas... Senão, pode acabar sendo tarde demais...

A sentença perdurou no ar, tal qual uma assombração, durante longos instantes. A loira pensou um pouco sobre aquela frase.

Sentia um aperto em seu próprio peito.

Esquecendo-se de quem era, perdera não só a si, como a todos que eram amados por ela. Era uma pessoa vazia, como uma página em branco esperando para ser preenchida. Aquilo a desesperava.

Lembra-se de seu irmão, uma das poucas pessoas que ainda conseguia liga-la a seu passado desconhecido, e, antes que percebesse, sente lágrimas vindo a seus olhos.

Precisava descobrir o que acontecera com ele. Era tudo o que mais importava.

-Princesa, o que houve? – A moça levanta-se, aproximando-se devagar, mas Relena apenas levanta uma mão, sinalizando que estava bem, limpando seu próprio rosto.

-Não é nada, estou bem – Quando a outra faz uma cara de estranhamento, mas se afasta, voltando para onde estava antes, complementa – Estou apenas um pouco perdida...

A elfa sorri diante dessa frase.

-Não estamos todos?

-/-

Relena acordou pela manhã, o sol despontava no céu, preguiçoso, se esticando sem pressa, o dia estava clareando em uma belíssima aurora. A moça se sentia nervosa, irrequieta.

Lembra-se do dia anterior, do colar exposto e volta a sentir o coração falhar uma batida. Perguntas e mais perguntas circundavam sua cabeça, chegando a faze-la tonta. Não conseguira dormir direito. Afinal de contas, como aquele colar tinha parado nas mãos destas pessoas?

Engole em seco, levando as mãos à garganta, os fios longos caindo ao lado dessa, tal qual fios de ouro. A pergunta muda que se recusara a fazer brotando. Estaria, então seu irmão vivo? Era impossível, sabia. Pelo visto, muitos anos se passaram desde seus dias palacianos sobre a terra.

Mas aquele colar, aquele colar lhe dava esperança, a danação dos homens.

Levanta-se, recusando-se a fazer qualquer barulho.

Já alcançara a maçaneta, quando uma voz a assusta.

-Onde está indo? – Era Kelly. Vira-se, vendo-a sentada na cama, encarando-a de sua usual forma intensa.

-Preciso resolver algumas coisas – Diz, sem se intimidar. A moça deita-se.

-Só se certifique de voltar até a noite, para não causar confusão.

A loira sorri baixo, sendo-lhe imensamente agradecida, passando pela porta, rápida, em direção a rua. Passa os corredores sem realmente vê-los, assim como as poucas pessoas, as janelas, a recepção, não enxergava nada além de seu objetivo.

Sai para a claridade matutina, vendo-se subitamente indecisa. Sabia que precisava de respostas, mas não sabia como procura-las, muito menos onde faze-lo. Pigarreia, às vezes odiava ser intempestiva, tomando decisões apressadas.

Acalma-se, fechando os olhos. Podia não saber quem ela, mas aquele nervosismo, aquela falta de planejamento, aquilo não era ela. Aos poucos, sente o coração acalmar e pode respirar fundo novamente.

Daria uma volta pela cidade, e se nada encontrasse, voltaria, voltando a procurar no outro dia.

O estranho era o sentimento pulsante no fundo de seu coração, algo que parecia denunciar. Alguma coisa aconteceria, havia algo por perto. Não saberia dizer o que era, mas podia sentir, uma pequena trepidação em seus ossos. Algo que parecia estremecer todo o seu corpo, como uma ansiedade escondida.

Começa a andar, certificando-se de que sabia onde estava, não poderia, de forma alguma, perder-se. Seus pés pareciam movimentar-se sozinhos. A claridade da cidade a cegava um pouco, enquanto caminhava, quase hipnotizada, em um ritmo que só seu interior conhecia, como em um sonho há muito perdido.

Antes mesmo que percebesse, vê-se no estádio onde as competições se realizariam. Faz uma cara inconformada e suspira, sentando-se nos grandes degraus de cimento, que faziam as vezes de bancos, colocando-se a pensar.

A arquibancada estava quente pelo sol da manhã. Desliga-se, entorpecendo-se, introspectiva.

Aquilo que estava sendo dado como prêmio, tinha quase certeza, era uma jóia de família, e Miliardo, pelo pouco que achava que se lembrava, não teria como ter passado a outras gerações ainda. Suspira, sentindo-se subitamente cansada.

Cansada de tudo, daquela situação, daquelas pessoas, daquela cidade, de si mesma...

Como poderia ser ela mesma e não saber quem era? Mal sabia como se comportar, não sabia sua personalidade, não se conhecia, nem as pessoas de seu passado, nem o que a definia, os fatos marcantes de sua vida, o que vira, o que a traumatizara.

Valeria a pena todo o sacrifício para lembrar-se?

No entanto, por mais indecisa que tivesse, não tinha outra escolha, outro objetivo. E se não tivesse um objetivo era como se admitisse que não estava ali para nada, tão perdida quanto qualquer outro ser humano.

Respira fundo, tentando mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Volta para o colar. Se ele não tinha sido passado em frente, pelo que deduzira, então só poderia ser achado ou roubado. Seu irmão poderia muito bem ter perdido o colar.

Como o seu próprio, também poderia ter sido roubado. Inconscientemente passa a mão pelo colar em seu pescoço, sentindo um frio repentino dentro de si, um vazio. Arrepia-se, abraçando a si mesma.

Morde o lábio inferior, falhando em perceber quando uma pessoa aproxima-se de si.

-O que faz aqui? – A voz era grave e áspera, sem nenhuma delicadeza, fazendo-a encolher-se um pouco no lugar.

-Poderia te perguntar o mesmo. – Responde, sem encara-lo, desanimada.

-Kelly nos disse que você tinha saído de manhã. Uma pessoa como você, andando sozinha pela cidade, só podia acabar em desastre. – Ele parecia imparcial, querendo dizer cada palavra do que dizia.

Ela dá um sorriso amargo.

-Não sei cuidar de mim, é isso? – E abaixa o rosto – Acho que é verdade. Veio me levar de volta?

-A menos que você tenha outra coisa em mente.

Ela levantou-se, derrotada. Não é como se soubesse o que fazer mesmo. Heero estava certo. Devia voltar para onde estavam as pessoas que conhecia.

É nisso que estira sua visão só um pouco, indo repousar em um senhor, sentado, sozinho, nas primeiras bancadas, há alguns metros de si. Sente seu coração parar por um instante, a mesma sensação que sentira de manhã, esquecendo-se do que fazia, indo em sua direção.

Heero, que ia à frente, pára ao observá-la começar a descer. Revira os olhos e estala os lábios, irritado, antes de segui-la. Aquilo começava a ficar realmente azucrinante. Não fora feito para ser babá de uma princesa inconseqüente.

-Com licença senhor – Relena sorri, vendo quando o ele vira a cabeça, sorrindo de volta.

Ele já era praticamente careca, apenas alguns fios em sua cabeça, grisalhos. As marcas da idade o denunciavam para mais de oitenta anos, assim como a muleta, e o jeito corcunda de se postar.

-Espero que não atrapalhe – E ela se senta, o vestido azul espalhando-se pelo local, da cor do céu, parecendo-o refletido em sua roupa, brilhante, fina.

-E desde quando tão bela senhorita incomodaria um senhor tão idoso quanto eu? – Ela sorri de leve, sentindo quando Heero pára a seu lado, fazendo-lhe sombra, esperando, impaciente, de braços cruzados.

Quase podia ver a expressão injuriada de seu rosto, mesmo sem olha-lo.

-Gostaria de saber se poderia lhe perguntar algumas coisas... – Parecia vaga, mas ela própria não sabia exatamente o que perguntar. Seu coração parecia disparado contra seu peito, as mãos trêmulas.

-Claro que sim minha cara, mas o mas o que tão adorável princesa gostaria de saber de tão humilde senhor?

Ela pareceu pensar durante um instante.

-O colar, o que será dado como prêmio. – Ele confirma com a cabeça, só agora ela percebendo o quão azuis eram seus olhos. – De onde ele vem? Alguém sabe?

Ele sorriu.

-Agora, essa é uma pergunta que não esperava. Na verdade, ninguém sabe exatamente, ele sempre foi um tesouro da cidade, há uma lenda que diz que, um garoto, há séculos atrás, entrou na frondosa floresta que ficava perto da nossa antiga vila e encontrou o colar caído aos pés da maior e mais bonita árvore da floresta. O colar brilhava mais do que brilha hoje e o mais curioso, é o fato de estar afogado, em uma poça de sangue... – E estica o sorriso, parecendo alguém que se lembra de uma boa história – Mas isso é apenas uma lenda, e hoje em dia, com a cidade em crise, quase falindo, precisamos oferece-lo de prêmio, para que pudéssemos fazer um concurso, atrair guerreiros e visitantes para a cidade, para faturar dinheiro, é uma pena na verdade, pensar que ele irá se perder, nunca mais saberemos onde estará, que rumo ele tomará...

Relena parece voltar a ponderar. Sentia-se exatamente como o colar, sem saber onde estaria e por quê, quem a conduziria até lá, até o fim...

-E onde exatamente ficava essa floresta... De acordo com a lenda? – Ouve Heero suspirar e sente o quanto ele já estava esgotado daquela conversa, provavelmente se segurando para não arranca-la de lá pelo braço.

Dessa vez o senhor realmente cai na gargalhada.

-Mas ué, estamos em cima dela! Foi destruída para construir essa cidade onde estamos agora! – Relena sentiu seu rosto perder a cor, suas feições caírem, suas esperanças esvaírem, então não havia nada que a ligasse a seu irmão? Teria sido realmente morto? Nunca saberia? Teria de viver eternamente na dúvida?

-Obrigada pelo seu tempo – Ela murmura, tentando ao máximo não transparecer sua decepção, lançando o olhar para o rosto inexpressivo de Heero por um momento, antes de se levantar, passando a segui-lo, fazendo o caminho de volta, subindo a arena, para a saída.

-Mas, senhorita! – O senhor a chama quando ela já estava prestes a deixar o local. Relena se vira – A árvore onde o colar supostamente foi achado, esta ainda existe! Fica bem no centro da cidade! Tudo foi construído em volta dela!

Ela sorriu, voltando a sentir a palpitação em seu peito. Olhou ansiosa para Heero que não parecia entender o que ela dizia.

Não precisava ouvir mais nada, precisava ir até lá agora!

-Hei! – Heero tentou chamá-la, mas, com um último olhar, ela começa a correr, seguindo a palpitação que tanto a incomodara durante o dia. Aquela sensação sufocante que parecia dizer que ela precisava saber.

Que ela precisava saber para existir.

Correu tão apressada que nem ao menos via por onde passava, seguindo o instinto, algo que lhe dizia onde pisar, aonde ir. Como se já tivesse estado ali, antes mesmo de ali ser ali.

Chega ofegante a uma praça, respirando pesado, e, sem muita dificuldade, localiza a gigantesca árvore. Ainda impulsionada por seu corpo, corre em direção a ela, chocando-se contra a sua aspereza, quase sentindo lágrimas virem a seus olhos.

Conhecia aquilo, algo no fundo de si ativado. Aquilo era um disfarce, era um portal. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que iria desmaiar.

É quando sente sua mão ser segurada com força, alguém a puxando para trás.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Pela primeira vez ela o encara nos olhos. Ele ainda respirava pesado, puxando o ar com violência, seu olhar era cortante e assassino, parecendo perfurar sua pele ao encara-la, o cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto dando-lhe um ar selvagem, de felino, como um lobo.

-Preciso fazer isso! – Responde, tentando concentrar toda a arrogância da realeza em sua voz, mas falhando, ouvindo-a tremer, falhar, pelo nervoso imediatista. Tenta, inutilmente soltar seu delicado braço das mãos infinitamente mais fortes de Heero.

Ele segura o olhar por um momento, parecendo querer ver o que pensava, seu olhar perscrutante.

-Você já causou problemas de mais por hoje. – E a solta, empurrando-a com violência, sem o mínimo de preocupação ou cuidado – Não percebe isso?

-E se o fiz, peço desculpas, mas não posso desistir agora. – E sente a garganta fechar, embargando-se. – Por favor, preciso fazer isso! – Se implorar era o necessário para que ele a deixasse ir em frente, o faria sem pestanejar. Sua teimosia, sua necessidade jamais a deixariam desistir.

Não sabe dizer se ele consegue enxergar isso dentro dela, que nunca desistiria, pois, como seu olhar, certamente parecia que sim, mas ele suspira, dando um passo para trás, fazendo uma sinalização positiva com a cabeça, consentindo.

Ela voltou a encarar a árvore, acariciando de leve o seu tronco.

Aquele horário o local começava a ficar deserto, as pessoas saindo de suas casas e hospedarias para assistir a competição. Não sabe quanto tempo fica ali, sentindo um vento leve em seus cabelos, deslizando suavemente os dedos sobre a casca da árvore secular. Fecha os olhos tentando ouvir a ressonância da árvore. Tentava, de alguma forma, achar o sinal de um portal, um sinal que seu irmão pudesse estar ali, ou que tivesse passado por ali, qualquer coisa.

Foi quando, de fato pôde sentir, era uma fraca ressonância, uma vibração fraca que parecia ligar dois mundos, uma outra dimensão atravessando aquela árvore que servia de portal. Sorri, aliviada, sentindo-se subitamente feliz, realizada.

Apenas um pouco mais de concentração e Relena começa a sentir fundir-se com aquela realidade, sumindo do lugar onde estava, passando para outro, conectando-se com aquela realidade, estava sumindo de onde estava.

Heero assusta-se, vendo-a desaparecer de maneira bizarra, mas permanecendo onde estava, apenas a assistir. Na pior das hipóteses, livrava-se daquele elo, que nos últimos tempos tanto parecia incomoda-lo, sufocando-o, obrigando a fazer coisas que não queria, sendo a única coisa existente capaz de faze-lo.

Pondera que deveria esperar por ela algumas horas, e se ela não voltasse, deixaria o local e avisaria o resto do grupo que ela desaparecera para sempre. Aquilo, de alguma forma, parecia massacra-lo por dentro, como se alguma espécie de fio força-se para não ser rompido. Mas ele estava disposto a resistir, com todas as suas forças.

-/-

Do outro lado do portal, ainda de olhos fechados, a princesa conseguia sentir que havia algo errado. Seu peito parecia vazio, como se o silêncio o sufocasse. Abre os olhos devagar, olhando em volta, tudo a seu redor estava destruído.

Franze o cenho. De alguma forma, sabia que conhecia aquele lugar. Já havia estado ali antes.

Estava em uma sala grande, gigantesca na verdade, o teto tão alto que apenas colunas feitas por gigantes poderiam segura-lo. E inclusive, várias delas viam-se caídas pelo chão, juntando-se aos destroços.

Havia janelas embutidas nas paredes, na parte superior, tão altas e grandes que seria impossível tampa-las. Iluminavam todo o local, dando-lhe um ar branco e brilhante. Como se apenas o silêncio puro tivesse direito a existir ali, nada mais além da imobilidade total, imutável.

Imagina quanto tempo fazia desde que alguém pusera os pés ali pela última vez.

Começa andar, os pedaços de gesso, pedras espalhados pelo chão, assim como muita poeira faziam o processo mais difícil. Aquilo era tudo o que restara do que um dia fora um reluzente e poderoso castelo.

Volta a fechar os olhos e se concentrar, andando, passando a mão de leve pelas paredes enquanto andava, quase podendo visualizar, em sua mente, como era quando ele estava inteiro. Parecia sincronizar-se e ri alto, quando sente, pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, que, de alguma forma, estava em casa.

Anda, com calma, sentindo uma brisa fria passar por seu corpo ao sair para o corredor.

Olha em volta, aquela parte estava mais escura, só uma luz sendo vista, vinda da janela do outro extremo, fazendo um círculo de luz no chão, mais à frente. Anda até lá, parando bem no meio da luz, banhando-se com ela.

Também lhe parecia tão imóvel e artificial, como todo aquele lugar. Afinal de contas, onde estava?

Olha para os lados, e, ao ver um corredor, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Sem hesitar, corre por ele, sentia seu coração apertar no peito, o que só a fazia correr mais rápido, parecendo tentar alcançar algo que nunca alcançaria.

Seu coração pára. Chegara a frente de uma porta estranhamente reconhecida por si.

Era uma porta de cedro, entalhada, dois anjos, um de cada lado da porta, segurando, cada um, um lado de uma harpa. Era alta a ponto de se fosse cinco ou seis vezes maior do que era, ainda não alcançaria o topo. Tudo parecia ser construído de forma a mostrar sua pequenez. Aquilo lhe dá uma sensação quase nostálgica, formigante.

Abriu a porta devagar, respirando pesado depois da corrida, mas tentando manter-se silenciosa, o local não parecendo suportar o barulho.

A porta range, o barulho ecoando longe, parecendo ecoar cada canto do castelo, fazendo-a encolher-se pelo súbito barulho.

O quarto estava intacto... As paredes brancas, pintadas com cuidado, às janelas altas, dessa vez com cortinas que balançavam, cada móvel entalhado com cuidado, tudo parecendo estar exatamente onde devia

E a cama coberta. Panos brancos dependiam da parte de cima, fazendo impossível se ver o que havia dentro, o tecido era levemente transparente, branco, como todo o resto, translúcido.

Engole em seco, toda a ansiedade guardada para aquele momento.

Sem conseguir se conter, segura a barra de seu vestido, correndo para a cama, levantando o tecido que a impedia de ver o que jazia ali, deitado. Um grito de horror escapou de seus lábios!

Seu coração parecia ter levado uma punhalada, quando reconhece quem estava ali deitado.

-Não! Você não! – Toma o corpo do pequeno irmão nos braços e o segura firmemente contra o seu corpo em um abraço protetor – Por que tinham de fazer isso com você? Por quê? Por quê?

Lágrimas passam a escorrer de seus olhos, parecendo queimar em seu interior, marcando todo o caminho por onde marcavam, queimando seu perfeito rosto de boneca, transformando-a.

Por debaixo dos véus protetores, o pequeno Miliardo ainda poderia dormir tranqüilamente pela eternidade, não fosse as flechadas por seu corpo, a adaga enfiada em seu coração! Estava tão perfeitamente deitado que poderia estar só dormindo.

Seu choro engrossa. Seu passado havia destruído e não havia como voltar a ser a pessoa que tivesse sido, por mais que quisesse, estava transmutada.

Seu coração parecia explodir de tanta dor, o líquido que teimava em escorrer por seu rosto se originando de algo mais longe, mais profundo de si, do seu sangue e de sua vida. A lamúria era o único som ouvido, seus gritos que ninguém mais presenciava, seu socorro que ninguém acudiria.

Deita-se ao lado do irmão e lá fica, abraçando-o, o protegendo, mesmo que fosse tarde, mesmo que tivesse falhado com ele, os olhos vazios que ainda tinham lágrimas para chorar.

Seu passado estava morto e inerte, e nunca mais se levantaria, assim como o jovem que tinha em seus braços, perdido em um passado que nunca seria de novo, como se nunca, na verdade, tivesse existido, totalmente.

Pois o que se é de um passado que ninguém se lembra, perdido, eternamente, nas teias do tempo?

-/-

Heero aguardava, impaciente a volta de Relena, e não sabia dizer por que, mas fazia algum tempo, sentia um aperto no coração, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar. Como se simplesmente não estivesse certo, como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer, ou tivesse acontecido, mas ele não sabia ao certo o que e isso só o deixava mais fulo.

Não gostava de não controlar as coisas ao seu redor, assim como detestava não controlar o que se passava dentro de si, sempre fora assim.

Gostaria de simplesmente poder arrancar aquilo de dentro de si, e de alguma forma, podia sentir, que aquilo provinha nada mais, nada menos, do que a ligação que tinha com a tola princesa que aguardava.

Ela só lhe causava problemas e preocupações. Arrependia-se do dia que decidiram salva-la. Estala os lábios irritado, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro.

-/-

Sim, aquele lugar havia virado um castelo fantasma, pitoresco e vazio. Quase se podia sentir no ar pesado, o passado triste do que havia ocorrido. Havia sido enfeitiçado pela imobilidade, e agora era imutável, condenado a permanecer para sempre o mesmo.

E de repente, Relena soube o que havia de errado. Aquele lugar era só uma imagem, presa aquela realidade, mas não existindo mais em lugar algum de seu mundo original, sendo segurado apenas por um feitiço antigo.

Não tinha como modificar o passado, não tinha como salvar seu irmão da morte. Mas não conseguia deixar de ponderar se a queria também para si.

Então, depois de muito chorar ali, quieta, ao lado de seu pequeno irmão, se levanta. Não havia mais nada para fazer ali, aquilo era apenas um reflexo de um mundo não criado. Não existia na realidade, era uma ilusão.

Anda devagar, deixando para trás tudo, nunca voltaria a ser quem era.

Mas a curiosidade do que acontecera crescia dentro de si, corroendo-a. Deixara para trás um mundo de guerra e destruição?

Por que não se lembrava? Por que tudo estava bloqueado?

Assim, volta exatamente por onde havia vindo, voltando para a sala principal.

Quem poderia ter feito aquilo com seu irmão? Por que? Qual seria o interesse deles? Estaria ele morto antes mesmo de ela hibernar? Teria aquilo sido bloqueado também?

Perguntas rondavam sua cabeça, mas ela estava incapaz de responder qualquer uma delas, contribuindo para sua agonia pontiaguda. Sentia-se tremer de pânico, as mãos, o corpo inteiro. Estava sufocando. O rosto gelado das lágrimas que agora secavam.

E antes de voltar, a princesa vira-se, lançando uma última olhada ao redor, guardando dentro de si a última coisa que a ligara com o que fora e o que vivera. Esqueceria aquilo, como devia ser feito, como todos haviam feito.

E ainda assim, sentia como se não quisesse esquecer nenhum lugar, nada daquele paraíso perdido. Abaixa o rosto, e por fim, retorna para onde Heero, impaciente, a aguardava.

Relena se vira, ainda tentando controlar o coração alterado e lacra, para sempre o portal que levava ao antigo castelo abandonado, enfeitiçado para permanecer preso no tempo. Agora aquilo era apenas uma realidade, um mundo sem entrada ou saída, perdido como estivera, durante muito tempo, por toda a eternidade.

Era como se nunca tivesse existido.

Sorri, sem nenhuma felicidade. Agora, ninguém mais poderia fazer mal a ele. Estaria agora protegido, além-mundo.

Heero surpreende-se ao ver Relena, ela tremia e estava pálida, branca como nenhum ser humano deveria ficar, o rosto sujo de lágrimas que secaram.

-O que aconteceu? – Ele não parecia preocupado, mas sim curioso. Ela não se importa, jogando-se de encontro a ele, procurando, de alguma forma, de qualquer forma, algum calor, algum abrigo para o vazio que sentia dentro de si.

Ele surpreende-se, arregalando os olhos, sentindo os braços finos e delicados dela circundando a sua cintura. Ele a ouve soluçar e permanece imóvel, sem retira-la de si, ou buscar dar-lhe conforto.

Seja o que for que tivesse passado, havia acabado.

O sol já se escondia do horizonte, mostrando que o dia de competições acabava. Haveriam ainda mais três dias de lutas, até que um campeão fosse decidido, mas nenhum dos dois pensava nisso agora.

O cavaleiro sinceramente, só pensava em como tira-la de si, e não hesita, ao término de alguns minutos, ao ouvi-la parar de tremer, de empurra-la de leve, suas mão segurando os braços finos, encarando-a, seus olhos profundos de encontro aos seus.

Ele não poderia ser um mortal, ele não poderia não conter a sabedoria de séculos, pois, toda vez que o encarava, sentia que seus olhos eram tão profundos, que se perdia neles, podendo afogar-se naquele índigo, ele sempre conseguia arrancar qualquer verdade dela com aquele olhar, era impossível lhe esconder algo.

E por encara-lo assim, sente seu coração ir se acalmando devagar, sua pulsação voltando ao normal. Ele então simplesmente a solta, virando-se com brusquidão, começando a andar, sem nem ao menos perguntar se ela estava bem ou o que havia acontecido, mas não havia importância naquilo. Era não gostaria de repartir.

Passa a segui-lo, devagar, os olhos no horizonte, que parecia afundar-se, como uma tenda depois de um dia de circo.

Sabia que aquela dor no coração demoraria a passar, que uma cicatriz iria se formar e que, durante muito tempo ainda teria pesadelos com isso, mas só esperava que, quando isso acontecesse, tivesse alguém lá, a seu lado para apóia-la, como Kelly estava disposta a fazer por Cléo.

-/-

O resto dos dias transcorreu devagar, e, como era de se esperar, depois de tanto treino e prática, tanto Cléo como Duo chegaram as finais, o segundo se retirando para que a primeira vencesse.

Ninguém lhes perguntara o que foram fazer. Agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Relena lhes era grata por isso.

A competição consistia em duas etapas, a primeira sendo de magos e cavaleiros lutando cada um em sua categoria, para depois lutarem entre si.

Devia confessar que Relena ficou aliviada, assim como imensamente grata por ter em suas mãos o colar de seu irmão perdido.

Depois disso, naquela noite ainda ficaram na cidade, descansaram, comeram e comemoraram a vitória. Todos pareciam satisfeitos! Todos com exceção de Relena, que não conseguia deixar de pensar na tragédia em que havia sido submetida.

Haviam apagado seu passado, cruelmente desligado-a de tudo o que conhecia. Aquele mundo, aquelas pessoas, tudo era estranho a ela. Nada daquilo dizia nada para ela e sentia-se etérea e distante.

Imaginava se algum dia teria algum motivo para querer estar ali.

Heero a encara por alguns instantes, assim como ela fizera alguns dias atrás, naquela mesma taverna, no meio daquele mesmo barulho, pensando ao ver o olhar dela longe.

As atitudes insensatas dela, seu passado misterioso e o perigo que parecia sempre acompanha-la certamente os trariam muitos problemas dali para frente. Teria de olha-la de perto, cuidando para que ela não destruísse tudo o que tinham até agora.

Era uma intrusa e ele não conseguia se livrar dela, bloqueado. Aquilo o dominava, e o deixava fora de si. Ele começava a odiá-la.

-/-

Assim, logo que o sol raiou, partiram da cidade, descansados com algum dinheiro no bolso para eventualidades.

Aquilo parecia animar a todos, que pareciam mais falantes e mais dispostos as inconvenientes brincadeirinhas de Duo que sempre resolviam fazer uma participação especial.

Relena os encara sem entender aquela felicidade, perguntando-se se algum dia teria a capacidade de te-la de novo. Olha para o colar em sua mão, e, antes de coloca-lo em seu pescoço, junto com o seu próprio, promete que traria vingança a quem quer que fosse que tivesse feito aquilo com ela, com ela e com quem quer que fosse que tivesse matado seu irmão.

Andaram, acamparam, dormiram. A jornada recomeçara, e eram apenas andarilhos sem um objetivo, rumando para frente.

Já estavam assim há algumas semanas, o humor começando a decair quando se aproximam de outra cidade. Essa, ao contrário da outra, não passaria de um vilarejo no meio da floresta, mas seria o suficiente para pedir abrigo para a noite, para não precisarem dormir no chão.

Mas havia ali algo muito errado, naquela cidade onde o sol se despedia no horizonte. Aproximam-se, todos com um sentimento de alerta dentro de si. Isso é quando os vêem.

-Mas o que diabos é isso? – Exclama Duo parando em frente a eles, na entrada da pequena vila, em seguida abraçando Cléo que estava tremia de leve, as mãos levadas a boca, atemorizada, a cena mais familiar do que gostaria que fosse.

* * *

E então, alguém ainda se lembra de mim? Ou ainda, dessa história? Haha, acho que não né? Pois é, pois revisada, ela está de volta.

Bem, agradecendo a quem tinha comentado nesse capítulo originalmente, obrigadíssima a: **Scath, Rayara-chan, Ryokinha, Sah Rebelde, Adriana Paiva, Lica, Relena/Lais **e principalmente a **Co-Star, **que sempre me incentiva a continuar. Você rocks menina :3

Bem, de qualquer forma, tirando a poeira, de volta a ativa! E espero que terminemos dessa vez, sem mais milhares de anos e complicações para esperar ^^

A Relena dá uma densidade maior nesse capítulo, mostra o quão perdida na verdade ela e todos estão. Espero que gostem :D

Originalmente publicado em: 15.06.2007

Atualizado em: 08.10.2011

Obrigada a todos novamente :D


	6. Descoberta da Princesa

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e mistérios, com guerreiros fortes, em uma terra perdida, uma lenda permaneceu. Quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – My Fate (Anna Tsuchiya)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo e Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo006 – Descoberta da Princesa

0-0-0-0

* * *

"_There's a story inside of me_

_Many sadness inside my mind  
I'm always thinking how should I live without all pains_

_I am shivaring like a child in this deep darkness  
Can you see, Can you feel my feeling_

_But I want to know my fate  
Before my every hope fades away..."_

A discreta vila a qual chegavam, escondida nas profundezas da floresta, encoberta pela protuberância verde ao seu redor, ao que parecia, sofria de um incontestável ataque de crueldade, estando submetida ao horror.

O grupo permanece congelado por mais alguns instantes no lugar, a boca seca pela surpresa.

Logo na entrada, assim, como se não importasse, fétidos, na estrada, dois corpos estavam pendurados em um pedaço de madeira, algo que lembrava uma forca. Os cadáveres em um estado avançado de decomposição tinham alguns corvos em volta, e já não possuíam olhos graças aos mesmos, que, agora que já haviam devorado o prato principal, lutavam pela sobremesa, bicando a pele cinza e rígida, grudada aos ossos e aos músculos com força. De aparência quase nem mais humana, a carne exposta e pestilencial estava exposta a todos que ali passassem, deixando a cena ainda mais aterrorizante e incrivelmente atroz.

Os corpos pareciam ter sido torturados antes de mortos, e estavam sujos e ensangüentados, os pedaços de panos rasgados pelos corpos, um dia, haveriam de ter sido tecido, mas agora não passavam de trapos cobrindo carne. O todo dava ânsia, horror. Eles deveriam estar ali há alguns dias, servindo de exemplo para quem viesse ou quem tentasse sair.

A expressão de horror em suas faces era insuportável de se observar, causando em todos um sentimento estranho, possessivo e torturante.

Cléo permaneceu todo o percurso da entrada com o rosto enterrado no peito de Duo, incapaz de sequer levantar os olhos, um sentimento estranho de morbidez parecendo brigar para domina-la, ela lutando para não perder.O que faz o guerreiro afastar-se rápido, vendo a briga interna da moça que conhecia tão bem. Relena limitou-se a abaixar os olhos, tentando tampar o nariz, o estômago se revirando dentro de si. Os únicos que pareciam encarar diretamente os finados eram Heero e Kelly, como que fascinados, incapazes de desviar sua visão.

A funesta cena a sua frente tendo algo que os prendia, cativava.

A elfa olhava para as órbitas vazias, incapaz de se mover, imaginando pelo que aquelas pessoas teriam passado antes de morrer. A pele enrugada parecia queimada, o que a deixava ainda mais horrorizada. E aqueles olhos! Não conseguiria desviar sua atenção, não conseguia, sentia-se estremecer e morde o lábio.

Wufei finalmente a puxa pelos ombros, decisivo, soltando um pequeno grunhido inconformado, afastando-a do local. A moça vai sem resistência, perturbada, incapaz de reagir.

O único que permanecia a olha-los de maneira misteriosa era Heero. Algo brilhava em seu olhar, não era nojo, nem horror, nem pena. Era reconhecimento. Era um olhar duro e penetrante, algo tão intrínseco de si que parecia ser difícil de ser explicado.

Estala os lábios, só voltando a andar ao perceber que todos se distanciavam rapidamente, fugindo do que seus olhos e suas almas preferiam ignorar, incapazes de lidar com a obscura realidade.

Respira fundo. Como gostaria de poder ser como eles...

Aos poucos, mas o mais rápido que puderam, se distanciaram dos pútridos cadáveres pendurados. A necessidade individual falando mais rápido que o respeito pela morte. A dor de cada um muito maior do que a perturbação de vê-los tão expostos, a mortalidade tão efêmera e evidente. Ninguém é imortal.

Já podiam ver o topo das pequenas casas do vilarejo, a proximidade cada vez maior, quando vêem alguém se aproximando com velocidade, uma figura pequena.

Era uma criança, e corria com desespero, a roupa de trapos indicava sua condição social. A pequena os alcança em menos de um minuto, se chocando contra Heero, sem vê-lo, olhando para trás. Esse não sabe o que fazer, apenas encarando-a, esperando uma explicação. A criança os olha de volta, os olhos arregalados, o medo estampado no rosto tão pequeno, quebrando a inocência que parecia nunca haver existido.

A menina tenta fugir, mas Heero a segura com força pelo braço, ela não tem forças para resistir, não parecendo nem ao menos conseguir respirar, mas, com uma grande pausa, ofegante, fala com dificuldade.

-Por favor... – A voz falha – Me ajudem a sair daqui... – A figura desmaia e o grupo se entreolha, incertos sobre o que fazer. Nem ao menos tiveram tempo para entender o que ocorria.

Ouvem então o barulho de cascos. Cavalos se aproximando, rapidamente. Sem precisar de combinação, ao perceberem que estavam vindo na direção deles, apressam-se em se esconder, entrando na margem da floresta que acompanhava ambos os lados da estrada de terra vermelha que levava ao vilarejo.

-O que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? – Pergunta Duo em um tom baixo, mas os outros, tensos, nem se deram ao trabalho de responder.

Os cavalos passam por eles em alta velocidade, rápidos, um, dois, três, quatro, cinco deles. Cavaleiros de armaduras negras e brilhantes montados, lanças em punho.

Embrenhando-se mais fundo na floresta, até um ponto que parecia razoavelmente seguro, o grupo monta seu acampamento. Sentados juntos, permanecem em silêncio, por demais debruçados em seus próprios pensamentos para conseguirem manter um diálogo.

Cada um concentrado em si mesmo, incapaz de transmitir suas idéias em voz alta, agonizando solitariamente e em companhia, atormentados.

O resto do dia passa rápido, imperceptível, rasteiro. E depois de um belo crepúsculo, um que nada combinava com nenhum dos viajantes que ali estava, o mesmo se encerra, indiferente, quase esnobe aos horrores da humanidade, dando espaço para uma grande escuridão sem igual, que engoliu tudo o que estava em seu caminho, em uma noite negra e sem estrelas.

Assim sendo, a única e pequena iluminação era feita pela lua, que tentava, inutilmente refletir a potência de toda a luminosidade do poderoso sol.

Os viajantes permaneceram no escuro, cautelosos, adentrados mata adentro na densa floresta para que não fossem encontrados, mas continuaram na espreita, pois aparentemente, teriam de ter muito cuidado por ali.

A criança acorda, agitada, remexendo-se na cama improvisada, feita no chão, para que ela descansasse. Pula no lugar, sentando-se, os encarando, apavorada.

-Quem são vocês e o que vieram fazer aqui? – Sua voz era insegura, e sua pose era defensiva. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que responder, e como sempre, apenas se entreolhavam. Assim, a elfa se prontifica.

-Acalme-se pequenina, estamos aqui para ajudar... – Responde Kelly, aproximando-se, tentando chegar a garota, que se encolhe ainda mais, agora já sentada no lugar. – Não vamos lhe fazer mal... Qual o seu nome meu bem?

-Lucy... – A menina responde, encarando o colo, perdida.

-Aqui está, aceita um pouco de comida? – Oferece Cléo a pequena, e essa aceita, sem hesitação, devorando tudo na mesma hora – O que aconteceu com você e com esse vilarejo? – A criança hesita novamente, antes de começar a falar.

-Nós estávamos bem, éramos um vilarejo pequeno, e eu sei que éramos pobres... Mas éramos felizes... – Lágrimas pesadas começam a escorrer de seus olhos, enquanto narrava – Mas há cerca de cinco anos, eles chegaram aqui, começaram a mandar em tudo e a castigar todos que desobedeciam a suas ordens ou os que tentavam fugir, se não fosse por vocês, também teria sido morta...

Todos rapidamente relacionam isso a nefasta cena que haviam visto a algumas horas, pouco antes da entrada do pequeno lugar.

-E quem são eles, meu bem? – Volta a perguntar a morena, ainda com medo de assustá-lo devido a sua perceptível fragilidade.

-A Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros é claro! Por onde vocês estiveram todos esses anos em que eles dominaram quase todos os vilarejos em que se pode ver? – A voz dela agora era um pouco esganiçada, com um toque de horror.

O grupo permaneceu um tempo em silêncio. É claro que todos, ou quase já haviam ouvido dos Cavaleiros Negros, mas anteriormente era raro encontrar alguém que já houvesse visto algum deles pessoalmente, ou mesmo, sequer encontrado com alguém de sua ordem, ou também visto algum sinal ou menção da destruição causada por eles.

Havia inclusive histórias de que eles controlavam todos os territórios do reino, com espiões e um grande rei o qual nunca ninguém comum havia visto.

Mas isso eram apenas histórias, nunca haviam levado-as a sério, embora a situação parecesse prestes a uma mudança.

Nisso, a princesa, que havia estado quieta até o momento, se pronuncia.

-O que são esses Cavaleiros Negros? – Todos a olham surpresos, esquecendo-se de onde ela viera, para então se lembrarem antes de começar uma sucinta explicação sobre eles.

-Dizem que eles são milenares, e que duraram tanto tempo devido a sua organização e o fato de viverem sempre nas trevas, apenas acompanhando cada desenrolar da história.

-Mas então o que fazem aqui? – Ninguém parecia saber responder sua pergunta, ficando em silêncio.

-Talvez fosse melhor retrocedermos, irmos embora daqui, sem nos envolver, para não entrar em alguma encrenca – Pondera Wufei, recebendo um aceno de resposta tanto de Heero, quanto de Duo, que pareciam compartilhar de sua opinião.

-Não, por favor! – Voltam a encarar a criança – Meus pais ainda estão no vilarejo, e serão castigados por me ajudarem a fugir! Vocês precisam me ajudar a salvá-los! Vocês são fortes não são? São guerreiros não é? Por favor, me ajudem! – A voz da criança tinha um desespero tão profundo que chegava a ser agonizante.

Ela então começa a chorar, desesperançado, de um jeito que tocaria até o mais insensível ser humano. Relena não suporta ver a situação, aproximando-se da indefesa com cuidado, sentando-se a seu lado, e afagando seus cabelos com carinho.

-É claro que ajudaremos... – Ela sorri para a menina docemente quando essa levanta o rosto para encará-la – Não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça com você ou com seus pais...

O grupo volta a se entreolhar, indeciso. Está certo de o que estava sendo feito no local era horrível, praticamente desumano, mas valeria a pena se envolver, entrar em um risco tão alto para fazer algo que não os traria nada?

Cléo foi a primeira a concordar.

-Claro que nós ajudaremos, jamais deixaremos nada acontecer com você... – Também lhe sorri, mostrando seus dentes brancos em uma face momentaneamente meiga, apagando o continuo brilho de sua força de vontade, apenas por um instante.

Kelly e Wufei suspiram ao mesmo tempo, entreolhando-se, dizendo em seguida que também ajudariam. Duo é claro não hesitou em seguir os passos de sua tão querida e determinada ruivinha.

Heero foi o que permaneceu relutante durante mais tempo, não dizendo nada, apenas mergulhando em seus próprios pensamentos.

Todos se preparam para dormir rápido, já sabendo que teriam de acordar cedo, o primeiro turno de vigilância seria feito pelo contrariado, que não reclama por isso.

Já era tarde da noite quando Relena acordou com um barulho emitido por uma coruja, e virando-se ainda sonolenta, pronta para continuar a dormir, tem seus olhos se fixando no espadachim, que estava sentado com suas costas de encontro a uma pedra, com olhos meditativos.

-Não consegue dormir? – Diz, sentando-se ao lado deste. Ele apenas levanta os olhos brevemente, antes de voltar a olhar para frente e continuar em silêncio – Seu turno já acabou não? Não seria a vez de Wufei?

-Não se preocupe, não estou cansado... – A voz era desprovida de qualquer emoção, seca, fazendo Relena se encolher um pouco, como se as palavras lhe atingissem.

-Então... Gostaria de um pouco de... Companhia? – O moreno não respondeu imediatamente, apenas suspirando, fazendo a garota assumir que seria um aceno positivo.

-Você sabia que meus pais e irmãos foram todos mortos? – Começa ele, sem aparente motivo, de repente.

-Não... Eu não sabia... – Responde simplesmente, sem saber ao certo o que falar, sentindo-se sem graça por tamanha confidência ter-lhe sido revelada.

-Por Cavaleiros Negros... – O silêncio era tenso e desconfortável.

-Eu sinto muito... – Responde Relena, sem saber o que fazer, ele não parecendo esperar nada, dizendo por dizer. Com cuidado, a moça afaga o braço de Heero, tentando passar-lhe conforto.

Ele não corresponde, mas não e empurra.

-Um dia simplesmente invadiram e destruíram nossa vila...São bárbaros que fazem o que bem entendem, sumindo da terra logo depois de conseguirem o que procuravam... Alguns dizem que eles possuem magia dos tempos Áureos... Acho possível, só assim conseguiriam se esconder do jeito que fazem...

No tempo que se passa a seguir, nem mesmo o som do vento podia ser ouvido, e as duas únicas pessoas acordadas, permaneciam envoltas em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Talvez fosse melhor dormir princesa, temos um longo dia amanhã – Heero comenta, suavemente, rouco, fazendo Relena encarar-lhe durante algum tempo.

-Creio que poderia dizer o mesmo... – Diz encostando-se ao ombro do cavaleiro, e soltando um longo suspiro logo em seguida. – Boa noite...

O cavaleiro não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas olhando o rosto de Relena adormecida, respirando fraco em seu sono, se mexendo suavemente, como encantado por isso. Depois de muito tempo, seu corpo começou a doer devido à posição e ao cansaço, mas agora já devia se aproximar do amanhecer, então apenas permaneceu como estava, esperando.

A manhã veio fria, enevoada e estranha, como se uma densa nuvem tivesse descido dos céus, querendo bloquear a visão de todos, abandonando-os na ignorância.

Relena é a primeira a acordar, ainda apoiada contra Heero, sentindo seu calor, confortável e protetor. Abre os olhos com preguiça, remexendo-se.

Ela o encara por um instante, vendo que ele não dormira.

-O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? – Viram-se, surpresos. Um soldado, as roupas negras e levemente brilhantes, uma estrela em seu peito direito indicando a qual ordem pertencia. Segurava, firmemente em sua mão, pendurada pelo braço, Lucy, que estava com os olhos fechados de dor.

Heero põe-se em posição de batalha.

-Um movimento e ela morre – Responde um segundo soldado, aparecendo ao lado do primeiro, a roupa pesada, igual, apontando o gume da espada para o pescoço da menina.

Novamente, pegos com a guarda baixa, os prisioneiros são conduzidos sem cuidado para a vila, seguindo por essa para o castelo em seu centro, majestoso, de pedra escura, imponente.

Enquanto passavam pelos corredores, passaram em frente a uma sala comprida, a porta entreaberta. Um homem sentado em um trono encara enquanto eles passam, os olhos frios, certamente o soberano daquele local.

No topo da escada, com um pouco de dificuldade pela resistência, separam Lucy do resto do grupo, levando-a em uma direção oposta.

O majestoso que os assistira passar agora parecia agradado, sozinho em sua cadeira.

-Finalmente te achamos, preciosa Relena – O homem de cabelos negros diz, um sorriso conspurcado manchando-lhe o rosto.

* * *

O calabouço era um lugar escuro, sem janelas, que cheirava a esterco e morte, onde as pessoas eram jogadas para serem esquecidas.

Cada cela era grande, feita como uma gruta cravada na pedra, funda, com grades de metal. O lugar imundo era sinistro e as manchas de sangue ainda podiam ser vistas nas paredes, assim como alguns cadáveres ou caveiras, em suas antigas celas, agora, lares eternos.

-Por que acha que ainda não nos mataram? – Duo indaga, sentado no chão de pedra, escuro e sujo, água escorrendo suavemente pelas paredes, vindo do teto.

-Estava tentando achar uma resposta para isso também – Kelly exclama, sentando-se a seu lado, cansando de ficar em pé – Acho que tem algo a ver com... – E se cala, sabendo que todos pensavam a mesma coisa.

O único motivo possível para que ainda estivessem vivos era Relena.

Essa, muda, sentada encolhida no lado oposto, na outra parede, mantinha os joelhos junto à frente do corpo, as mãos jogadas ao lado do corpo, tal como uma boneca, a expressão perdida.

Tinha certeza, já tinha visto aquele homem antes. Mas onde? Esforçava-se para lembrar, mas não conseguia, parecia que algo bloqueava sua mente, suas memórias. O que acontecera de verdade em seu reino? Por que não conseguia se lembrar?

Franze as sobrancelhas, injuriada, a raiva tomando-a devagar.

-Agora não é hora de fazermos suposições – Heero os cala, a voz séria e autoritária como de costume, cortante – Temos de bolar um plano para sairmos daqui se não quisermos morrer, isso sim.

-Heero tem razão – Wufei o apóia, encostado às costas na grade de metal, a mão no queixo.

-Mas o que... – Duo volta a ser interrompido pelo outro de cabelos castanhos.

-Cléo, você acha que poderia destruir essa grade com algum encantamento de fogo, derretê-la ou algo assim?

-Posso tentar – A garota se levanta, suspirando, desanimada, aproximando-se. Nisso, passos pesados, de armadura são ouvidos e todos se calam, dando alguns passos para trás.

-E então, como estão se sentindo, agora que estão no nosso mais importante quarto de hóspedes, convidados honrados? – Um dos dois soldado que vieram, pergunta, encostando-se no metal, enquanto o outro indicava Relena, que ainda estava jogada, a expressão nula em seu rosto.

-Ele quer vê-la, princesa – O homem ri, maldoso. Relena o encara, de maneira tão fria que o cala, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

Levanta-se, os passos cambaleantes, sendo ajudada por Cléo por um momento, conseguindo se firmar no chão, cada passo parecendo um pesar, como se tivesse sendo levada para sua crucificação, pacificamente, sem resistência, um olhar íntegro.

* * *

-Então, finalmente nos reencontramos vossa majestade – Tinha um sorriso nos lábios finos, os olhos frios brilhavam, de maneira divertida e cruel – O que? Nenhum som de tambores? Sentiu minha falta?

-Eu não sei do que está falando, não sei quem você é, nunca o vi antes. – Responde, encarando-o de maneira tão gélida quanto à dele, enfrentando-o sem abaixar o rosto.

Ele faz uma cara genuinamente surpresa.

-Então é verdade? – Mas logo volta a manter sua máscara de frieza, impossível de saber o que se passava por sua mente – Que cruel, tratar as memórias de alguém assim... Mas talvez tenha sido para o melhor...

É a vez de Relena de se surpreender. Quer dizer então que ele sabia o que acontecera consigo e por que não se lembrava de nada do seu passado? Sente-se confusa, mas tenta não demonstrar. Nunca demonstraria fraqueza diante de um inimigo.

-O que quer comigo? – É direta – E o que tenho de fazer para que deixe meus amigos irem?

-Vejo que se tornou uma pessoa corajosa princesa. Mas não consigo deixar de me perguntar. Será que isso é o suficiente?

Ela não responde, permanecendo calada.

* * *

-Está tendo algum progresso? – Heero volta a apressá-la, fazendo-a impaciente.

-Quer vir tentar? – É grossa, suspirando – Nada vai mudar com o seu nervosismo Heero! – A ruiva exclama, nervosa, concentrando-se na fechadura a sua frente. De suas mãos, uma chama, a única luz do local, saía, forte, crepitando, sem machuca-la. – Não sei se a temperatura é alta o suficiente... Droga! Acalmem-se, acho que vou conseguir...

* * *

-Sabia que estivemos a sua procura por um longo tempo princesa? Gastamos séculos nessa procura... Quem diria que um belo dia você simplesmente viria até mim. Se assim soubesse, o sacrifício de seu irmão nem teria sido necessário...

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, a conversa, pela primeira vez, interessando-a.

-O que está dizendo?

-Sobre o que acha que estou falando minha cara? - O olhar de pânico no rosto dela a denunciava.

-Você fez isso a meu irmão? - Havia ódio em sua voz. Ele nega com a cabeça.

-O seu irmão foi só um acidente, nós achamos que era você quem estava dormindo lá – O sorriso maldoso se alarga – É você, e só você a culpada pela morte de seu irmão, Relena...

-Nããããoooo! – Lágrimas lhe vêm aos olhos, violentamente, enquanto tremia – Isso não é verdade! Eu teria morrido no lugar dele, eu teria – Começa a soluçar, a dor em seu peito, insuportável, pesando-o.

* * *

Olá, faz algum tempo não? ^^  
Não tanto quanto antes, claro, mas também.  
Na verdade, esse capítulo foi escrito antes do anterior, acredite se quiser, mas, de qualquer forma ^^

Bem, de qualquer forma, desculpe-me, de novo e novamente a demora, mas aqui estou eu ^^  
Finalmente, pedaços da história começam a aparecer. Onde será que vai dar tudo isso?

Bem, agradecendo pela nova versão do anterior, obrigada a **Co-Star**, porque sem ela essa história não estava aqui :P E a **Scath**, que sempre aparece para me dar apoio ^^  
Obrigada meninas ^^

07.12.2011


	7. Rápida Fuga

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Uma princesa de um perdido mundo em ruínas, uma lenda. Um grupo a procura de um objetivo entre as injustiças do mundo que estavam, lutando para sobreviver. Como chegariam a ela? .Heero & Relena.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...  
Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do capítulo – No Fear (The Rasmus)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo Rosenberg e Kelly Zhang são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo007 – Rápida Fuga

0-0-0-0

* * *

_"No Fear, no fear.. (x2)_

_Girl_

_You lived your life like a sleeping swan_

_Your time has come to go deeper_

_Girl_

_The final journey has just begun_

_The destiny chose the reaper_

_No fear_

_Destination darkness"_

Pôde sentir algo dentro de si que parecia quebrar, algo quase desmontando, desligando-a da realidade, como se uma onda muito forte dentro de si lutasse para se libertar, era um sentimento incontrolável e acabou perdendo a consciência.

Não sabia que aquele era seu poder se revelando em sua verdadeira forma.

Um brilho ofuscante, azul, a rodeava, parecendo ser exalado de seu corpo. Os olhos inteiros daquela cor safira, arregalados. Os braços descobertos, assim como o rosto pareciam feitos de vidro, reluzentes, as pálpebras dissolvidas no meio da cor; os pés flutuavam, longe do chão. Os cabelos esvoaçantes vinham apenas completando o cenário bizarro.

-Vai pagar pelo que disse idiota, ou acha que com sua pseudo imortalidade consegue escapar de mim? Sua magia nunca será forte o bastante para escapar de mim – Um sorriso veio a seu rosto, que agora, mais do que nunca, parecia feito de porcelana.

Os soldados faziam movimentos rápidos, preparando uma formação defensiva, as lanças a postos, aquele que parecia ocupar o posto mais alto, provavelmente o comandante, aproxima-se de seu mestre.

-É melhor sairmos daqui – Comenta, puxando levemente sua manga. Este por sua vez, deposita sua mão sobre a do outro, impedindo-o de lhe puxar.

-Então é esse o verdadeiro poder? – Seus olhos brilhavam de fascínio. Nenhuma presença do medo em suas orbes, pois em seus tolos anos de imortalidade, desaprendera a temer por sua vida. – O quero para mim!

O outro o puxa com força, forçando-o, ao menos a entrar atrás do trono, protegendo-o parcialmente, ficando a frente deste, um mar de soldados a sua frente.

Seria impossível, por mais forte que fosse, matar todos aqueles homens. Naquela sala havia, no mínimo, quarenta deles. Ela não parecia preocupada.

O homem estranha e pela primeira vez desde que tudo começara, engole em seco.

Seu poder parecia vir em ondas visíveis, tocando o chão e se espalhando, escurecendo o ambiente, o sol que entrava pelas fendas, janelas de pedra, parecendo incapaz de alcançar o interior. Tudo reluzia em azul, ela era o novo sol.

Ela levanta o dedo indicador, a expressão ainda vazia, o sorriso maculado ainda em sua face, alheio, causando um arrepio na espinha de quem quer que o visse. As ondas se intensificam, os soldados sentem algo mudar em seu interior, o ritmo de seus corações, começando a se acelerar muito, as respirações se alteram, o ar começava a faltar; o sorriso se estica, enquanto ela parecia se divertir com as frágeis vidas em sua palma. Eles levam a mão ao peito, mas antes que pudessem reagir, incontrolavelmente, os corações paravam, matando-os com um ataque fulminante, todos de uma vez.

Na sala agora jaziam dezenas de cadáveres, as mãos sobre o coração, morrendo sem entender direito o que acontecera.

-Agora é sua vez, plebeu – A voz era impostada e não se parecia nada com a voz da garota de antes daquela manifestação demoníaca. Era algo potente, assexuado, apenas uma força manifestando-se. Não parecia se importar com a presença do comandante, ele tão insignificante quanto qualquer outro inseto que pudesse estar presente.

Era um tom atemporal, que fazia seus pelos da nuca levantarem, inexpressivo.

-Princesa! – O grupo de amigos invade a sala, Heero chamando-a com violência. Um pequeno instante, sua consciência parece renascer, voltando a tomar posse de seu corpo.

-Hee...ro? – E o corpo vai ao chão, sem amortecimento, um baque forte, todo o poder sumindo no ar, como se nunca tivesse existido. Ele corre para o seu lado, levantando suas costas do chão, com suavidade, colocando a cabeça delicada em seu colo.

O resto do grupo entrava, acompanhando Heero, olhando em volta os cadáveres que se empilhavam. O que tinha se passado ali?

-Então é ele? – O homem que assistia a tudo, recuperando-se mais rápido do que o esperado, agora parecia ter um deslumbre. – Preciso dele! Lark! – Indica para o homem a seu lado – Capture-o!

O homem não hesita em seguir as ordens de seu mestre, aproximando-se com velocidade, sendo impedido por Wufei, que o faz parar, espadas se chocando no ar com vontade, um tilintar metálico.

-Se quiser Heero, terá de passar por todos nós! – Exclama Duo, se colocando ao lado do amigo.

O soldado de cabelos negros, lisos e expressão impassível o encara de maneira assassina, analítica. Por fim, se vira, voltando-se para seu rei.

-Vamos! – Declara por fim, fazendo o grupo avançar alguns passos, dispostos a impedir que partissem. Ele não parecia preocupado, quando segurava o braço do líder com violência. E, em um instante, quase como mágica, desapareciam no ar, uma poeira branca levantando-se de onde tinham desaparecido.

-Tsk, devíamos ter imaginado que teria esse tipo de poder – Comenta o chinês, guardando sua arma – Covardes...

-O que diabos se passou aqui? – Cléo é a primeira a expressar em palavras a dúvida de todos, uma sobrancelha levantada perante o circo de horrores. Ela pula dois corpos em direção ao resto do grupo. – Como morreram todos? – Parecia descrente. – Quem...?

Mas as palavras morrem em sua garganta, pois todos pareciam se perguntar a mesma coisa. Teria sido ela? E se sim, como? Não seria possível, não?

Heero parecia alheio, vendo se algum dano se abatera sobre Relena, mas o resto do grupo andava em volta, observando os corpos em uma concordância silenciosa, a procura de indícios de como haviam morrido.

Estranhamente, todos estavam em uma posição parecida, as mesmas expressões de dor e surpresa no rosto. Permanecem assim durante alguns minutos.

-Não temos tempo para isso, devíamos procurar não só por Lucy, mas por outros prisioneiros, esse lugar parece carregado da sujeira de tortura - Kelly comenta, levantando o rosto dos soldados, cansada da investigação. Wufei dá um aceno de cabeça e Cléo também concorda.

O grupo já rumava para a porta, mas uma se volta para Heero, como se se lembrasse de algo importante.

-Relena está bem? – É a ruiva, aproximando-se dele, os olhos preocupados, encarando a moça desfalecida, os cabelos se espalhando pelo chão em uma belíssima cascata dourada.

-Não parece machucada – É a resposta dele, sem levantar os olhos para encará-la.

-Graças a Deus – Comenta por fim, soltando o ar que tinha prendido nos pulmões, aliviada.

Apesar da pouca interação que tiveram, Cléo era extremamente grata aos que lhe ajudavam e não costumava esquecer tais coisas tão cedo. A menina que agora estava caída, sem que se soubesse de seu estado, salvara uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, alguém que considerava de sua família, por isso não poderia ser tratada levianamente. Fora que se não fosse por ela, até agora estariam presos em uma cadeia, prontos para apodrecer. Sentia-se em dívida para com Relena e não estaria em paz até que isso fosse sanado.

O resto das pessoas parecia ter parado, a atenção voltando-se a conversa dos outros dois.

-Upf... Nós devíamos simplesmente deixa-la aí - Wufei diz com desdém - Ela que nos trouxe todos esses problemas. – Ele não parecia ter dúvidas sobre o que, ou mais especificamente _quem_causara todas aquelas mortes.

Antes de qualquer comentário, a ruiva se vira, estalando os lábios, impaciente.

-Você devia ser mais grata aos que lhe ajudam, chinês! Se não fosse ela, você estaria morto em uma cela imunda! – Ela não gritava, mas a voz era alterada e o rosto começava a corar, como acontecia, nesse caso, quando perdia a paciência por comentários alheios.

Ele a olha, surpreso que alguém pudesse contraria-lo, como sempre fazia quando ela o enfrentava, o que não era fora do comum, dentro da dinâmica do grupo.

-Você devia guardar seus pensamentos para você! – Ela acrescenta. A agressividade excessiva não lhe era natural como a liberdade, mas sempre vinha a galope quando se tratava de defender algo que achava importante. Ele parece recuperar-se, passada a surpresa, os olhos brilhando de maneira ameaçadora um instante depois.

Duo e Kelly trocam um olhar.

-O que disse? - E ele dá um passo para frente, a fúria clara na expressão. Os outros ainda não haviam percebido o quão grave podia ser a briga.

-Ela também salvou a vida de Heero, caso tenha esquecido - E a menina não diminuía o estufamento do peito, mesmo sendo pequena, tal como um gato eriçado contra um cachorro grande. Ele rosna baixo.

-E só precisou fazê-lo, _ruiva _- E frisou, com desnecessário desdém - Porque nos colocou naquela situação.

-Você pode ser mesmo ingrato não? - Quando as personalidades explodiam em opiniões tão opostas, era sempre melhor controlar o fogo. Quando provocada, Cléo só precisava da chama certa para perder o controle, esquentada como era. Wufei, ao contrário, detestava ser desafiado. Eram duas cabeças duras perigosas de serem postas juntas, principalmente se contrárias.

O grupo prestava total atenção e Duo se aproximava devagar, pronto para segurar Wufei, se necessário. E não precisou de uma segunda palavra quando o viu levar a mão à espada que trazia presa a cintura.

Colocou-se na frente do moreno, encarando-o com firmeza. O chinês devolve e olhar e estaria pronto para partir para cima de Duo também, de qualquer forma.

-Chang! – Mas bastou seu nome para que parasse, imóvel, percebendo exatamente o que fazia e o quanto se punha exposto e até infantil. Era esse o efeito que Kelly tinha sobre ele, como se o controlasse através daquela pequena junção de letras, só usada em momentos extremos. Ele respira fundo e tira a mão da bainha, virando-se e saindo do local apressado, com violência, esbarrando na elfa com força no percurso.

Cléo estava pronta para provocá-lo enquanto ele saia, mas o olhar sério de Duo a faz levemente envergonhada e ela encara o chão. Ela repete o ato do chinês e também suspira fundo.

-Foi mal gente, perdi a cabeça - Exclama, sincera, já calma e voltando a si. Era uma pessoa extremamente natural e sentia tudo com extrema intensidade, sendo honesta no pedido.

-Não me diga! - E Duo completa, os dois começando a rir, verdadeiramente. Kelly sorri baixo, aliviada por evitarem o pior e troca um pequeno olhar de alívio com Duo, mas vira-se e segue o que acabara de sair.

Provavelmente teriam outra briga pelo acontecimento. Ela já se acostumara.

-Você é impossível - Duo diz, olhando a menina - Ainda não sei como fui acabar com alguém como você em primeiro lugar, pimentinha! – E ele a provoca, risonho.

-Eu sou impossível né? - Ela responde, levanto as mãos a cintura, uma sobrancelha levantada, entrando na brincadeira. Ele simplesmente ri da falsa irritação dela.

-E aí Heero, pode ser ou 'tá difícil? - E o de tranças se vira para o amigo, que simplesmente o ignora, levantando a princesa, carregando-a, ainda desfalecida em seus braços. A verdade o incomodava, pois na verdade, concordava com Wufei e durante a discussão, pensara em como deixa-la para trás, mas novamente, o tal elo parecia ser forte e não conseguira abandona-la.

Aquilo o perturbava e só de olhar para o bonito rosto, tão despreocupado, sem expressão, tão perto, sentia a raiva crescer no peito. Não estava acostumado a ser controlado, não estava acostumado a ser obrigado a se importar e aquilo o tirava do sério.

Por isso, mantinha-se calado, remoendo a própria acidez dos fatos e de seu aparente irrevogável destino de suporta-lo.

O grupo avançava, sem saber muito bem o que poderia encontrar, cautelosos. A fortaleza era fria, as pedras grandes e empilhadas, austeras, as paredes mal iluminadas, tochas rústicas, só contribuindo para a tensão dos participantes.

O local parecia ser construído unicamente como objetivo de um forte, sem a mínima preocupação com o conforto, transparecendo a cada passo que davam, pelo clima exótico, quase assombrado.

O momento passara e a ruiva e Wufei pareciam ter esquecido completamente o que se passara, tal qual irmãos pequenos, que brigam e cinco minutos depois estão de bem.

Duo liderava o grupo, seguido de Wufei, Cléo e Kelly e Heero e Relena atrás.

-Agora que aqueles dois foram embora, não deve haver mais problema – Duo joga os braços ao ar, manhoso, cansado de estar em posição de cuidado.

-Nunca é demais – Wufei o enfrenta, cutucando-lhe as costas com força, fazendo-o reclamar alto e as meninas rirem baixo, divertidas. O moreno segue as risadas e o chinês revira os olhos, como se achasse que era a única pessoa com senso entre os loucos.

Heero ainda não proferira uma palavra desde que haviam saído do salão com a moça grudada a seu corpo, e a incômoda falta de liberdade era apenas parte do motivo.

O que vira parecia gravado em suas pálpebras mesmo que fechasse os olhos. Aquele era o motivo de tantas pessoas estarem atrás dela, tinha de ser. Mas o que aquilo significava, o que havia visto? O que era Relena? O enigma o cutucava enquanto tentava coloca-lo no lugar, parecendo que tinha uma única peça entre as milhares. Tudo deveria estar relacionado à sua falta de memória, mas por que?

Sua expressão era séria, formando um ponto de tensão na testa. Indagava-se se algum dos que estavam mais a sua frente teria visto também? Ou ele, por ser o primeiro àquela hora, havia sido o único?

Volta a relancear a menina demasiadamente parada em seu colo e sente vontade de larga-la no chão, de vê-la partir, de entrega-la a escuridão. Perdera o controle da situação e não tinha noção do perigo que literalmente tinha em mãos, nem qual era a extensão de seu poder.

Podia estar carregando uma bomba relógio e ser incapaz de se desfazer dela. E ainda por cima, agora devia sua vida a ela, o que só piorava as coisas. Sabia que em parte, mesmo em uma situação normal, seria incapaz de abandona-la até que ficassem quites.

Andam durante um bom tempo a procura dos aliados, meio as cegas, cuidadosos por não saberem onde estavam indo, tentando achar uma entrada para o subsolo, onde as masmorras eram localizadas. A entrada não parecia existir, e com a chegada da noite, suave, entrando pelas janelas eternamente abertas na pedra fria, o grupo começa a se calar, as conversas de antes emudecendo, o único som permanente, o de passos constantes, batendo contra aquela espécie de dureza lisa e gelada embaixo de seus pés.

As luzes e sombras brincavam na parede, entrelaçando-se, bruxuleantes, dando a tudo um ar surreal, misterioso. O frio intenso do local parecia criar uma fumaça leve, que os circulava, quanto mais a fundo entrassem por entre as paredes entristecidas, misturando-se com a poeira que entrava com o vento, deixando até o ar em um tom cinéreo.

Cada um agora carregava uma tocha em mãos, não só para conseguir ver o caminho no meio do breu excessivo, como para se manter aquecido no meio daquele mar de cinzas.

É quando Kelly estanca por um instante, sua audição sobrenatural servindo-lhe, fiel. Mantém a postura ereta, prestando o máximo de atenção que podia, os olhos selvagens virando-se de um lado para o outro.

-Alguma coisa? - Cléo indaga, parando logo a seu lado, a luz refletindo-se em seu rosto, dando-lhe um brilho amarelo, quase fundindo-o ao cabelo, só os olhos esmeraldas destacando-se na luz acalentada. Fica alguns segundos parada, o único som antes ouvido sendo totalmente cessado, quando todos viravam-se para encarar o que se passava.

Até Heero, que vinha atrás, calado em meio a escuridão, a encara, com a expressão curiosa.

-Eu ouço - E a moça faz uma expressão de estranheza, distorcendo de leve as feições perfeitas - Música! - E olha em volta, tentando ver de onde vinha. Os outros seguem o movimento com os olhos, não ouvindo o que ela conseguia ouvir.

A garota anda, de sua maneira usual, sem nenhum barulho vindo de seus passos leves de caçador. Ela encosta-se a parede, dando alguns passos para frente.

-Vem detrás das paredes! - Exclama, dessa vez animada com a notícia.

-A entrada deve ser logo a frente! - A ruiva completa o raciocínio e as duas se entreolham. O grupo apressa o passo, alcançando a entrada primitiva, rústica, uma passagem estreita por onde uma escadaria íngreme em um formato redondo conduzia para baixo.

Já começavam a descer, quando uma voz altiva os interrompe o percurso, vinda de trás.

-Não vou conseguir descer com ela no colo - Era Heero, indicando a princesa - Espero vocês aqui, é bom que não demorem.

Tudo o que Heero dizia parecia-se excessivamente com um aviso cauteloso, perdendo o impacto, desgastado.

Quando começaram a alcançar o meio da escada, entre as paredes úmidas e juntas, de aparência sufocante, o som do canto começou a ficar mais alto. Várias pessoas cantavam, em uma música eloquente, que parecia clamar a morte. Era uma música de conformismo, tristeza e de glória perdida.

Haviam vozes jovens e velhas, todas unindo-se, subindo e descendo em seu canto quase gregoriano, angelical. Era um som impactante e por um momento, todos ali renderam-se a ele, intimamente, sentindo a angústia funda que lhes era obrigatória da melodia alterada.

O som era sentimento em voz de música.

-/-

Heero encosta-se a parede, mostrando pela primeira vez o cansaço que o dia longo e tenso lhe proporcionava. Tenta remexer o pescoço, de um lado para o outro, tentando desfazer um pouco o acúmulo tensional dos músculos, mas a moça em seus braços atrapalhava.

A encara com certo desdém. Ela nada mais era do que isso, um limitador de movimentos.

Bastou o pensamento para que ela se mexesse devagar, os cabelos de cascata de trigo movendo-se devagar. Os dois estavam encobertos pela mais densa escuridão e frieza. O grupo que descera levara as tochas e todo o seu calor.

-Ughnn - Ela geme baixo e volta a mexer a cabeça. Segundos compridos se passam até que ela abrisse os olhos, encarando-o, meio tonta, através dos cílios espessos, castanho escuros, agora desaparecendo no resto do rosto, pela escuridão macabra.

Sem dizer nada, com o olhar monótono, ele larga suas pernas, fazendo-as irem de encontro ao chão, bambas, mas não solta a parte de cima da moça, que ainda não parecia segura. Ela apoia-se nele com força, os dedos lânguidos e brancos, sem forças, como os de quem dorme por tempo demais, segurando-se nos ombros fortes e firmes, imóveis.

Ele a encarava, sempre com seu frio olhar de análise, sem realmente se interessar pelo que fazia, seu olhar somente recaindo sobre ela por ela ser a única figura em movimento no local.

Ela levanta o rosto, respirando pesado, arfando de leve. Os rostos estavam próximos e os narizes quase se encontravam. Ela estreita os olhos, como quem procura enxergar melhor.

-Heero? - A voz dela vinha hesitante, com uma musicalidade que vai desaparecendo no ar. A mão dele firme em sua cintura não afrouxa.

-Uhn! - Ele grunhe baixo em resposta.

O silêncio cai durante instantes desconfortáveis para a moça, que procurava recapitular em um desespero vão o que acontecera instantes atrás. Tudo parecia confuso em sua memória. O homem que matara seu irmão tinha seus salvadores como prisioneiros, ele a provocara e agora ela acordava nos braços de Heero. Nem se lembrava de ter desmaiado. Tenta se afastar um pouco, mas as pernas de gelatina, do corpo que parecia extremamente cansado por um esforço desconhecido, falham, e ela volta a se agarrar a ele, abaixando um pouco o rosto, para apoia-lo no ombro do rapaz, encaixado bem debaixo da cabeça dele.

Sentia-se constrangida, era como se estivessem se abraçando. Ele, como sempre, não demonstrava nada além do pouco-caso e crueza usual, mas ela procurava conter o embaraço, perdida entre isso e a confusão de fatos.

-Estou cansado de ser sua babá - Ele murmura, escarninho e amargo. O coração dela pula uma batida, sendo invadido por um inverno doído.

-Desculpe-me - E tenta se justificar, mas faltam-lhe as palavras. Não queria causar problemas, não queria depender dele, não queria que ele se sentisse obrigado a protegê-la, porque, pelo que dizia, era exatamente assim que ele se sentia, forçado. Ela sentia-se mal e até uma onda de enjôo veio do gelo que agora não só vinha do exterior do ambiente, como de seu próprio interior.

Tenta recompor-se, os cabelos caindo sobre a metade do rosto que não estava de encosto ao corpo quente e firme do rapaz. Não conseguia ajeita-los porque não podia solta-lo sem que fosse de encontro ao chão.

-Onde estão os outros? - E tenta fazer conversa, preencher o silêncio gélido imposto pela presença opressiva e masculina do moreno.

-Desceram ao calabouço, mas já devem estar de volta... - Ela concorda de leve. Ele não fala mais nada e ela deduz, naturalmente, que ele não queria conversar. Sentia-se um fardo extremamente inconveniente ao lado de Heero.

Ela imaginou como ele conseguia ser conter tanto calor por fora e tanta dureza por dentro. Mexe os dedos frios devagar, procurando por mais calor, encaixando-os na gola do guerreiro. Por pior que se sentisse, pelo visto, era assim que ficaria até que os outros voltassem.

Fecha os olhos, respirando fundo, resignada.

-/-

O calabouço tinha um chão de terra batida, de aparência lodosa, com várias gotas escorrendo das paredes. O cheiro de morte era forte, a decomposição impregnando o ar do grupo, assim que colocaram os pés no local.

Fora isso, como o resto do castelo, o local parecia ermo de vigilantes, todos parecendo ter sumido quando o general batera em retirada. O fato era estranho, mas não o suficiente para que fugissem antes de libertar os ali presentes.

O local tinha apenas uma tocha que ficava no meio do comprido corredor, as celas quase fazendo parte das paredes, as maiores luzes sendo carregadas pelos mais novos participantes da cena funesta.

Cléo nem se dá ao trabalho de conjurar suas amigas flutuantes, poupando sua energia para um eventual desastre inesperado. As tochas de madeira faziam bem o seu trabalho, cada uma das quatro.

-Tem alguém aqui? - A voz límpida e harmoniosa da ruiva pronuncia alto, com a intenção de chamar a atenção dos presos.

O alvoroço é imediato, gritos, urros, pedidos de socorro vindos de todas as partes do corredor comprido para os dois lados. O grupo pega um molho de chaves que ficava junto à parede de entrada e se separa, otimizando o trabalho.

O desespero das pessoas em saírem de suas clausuras era claro pelo nervosismo impaciente enquanto abriam a porta e a corrida frenética quando isso acontecia. Ainda assim, nenhum deles ousava subir, todos temendo encontrar algum soldado que os colocasse de volta em suas celas, castigando-os pela escapadela.

Fiéis a seu sentimento, esperaram seus libertadores terminarem o trabalho, apreensivos, deixando-os que guiassem o caminho de volta para cima.

Heero e Relena só percebem que sua espera havia acabado quando o barulho alto de passos começa a se aproximar. Ele a olha, um pouco presunçoso, soltando-a. Ela demora alguns segundos para se acostumar à ideia de estar de volta em cima de suas duas pernas, mas não perde o equilíbrio, permanecendo em pé, olhando-o com um misto de gratidão e desagrado.

A pequena multidão chega e não tem mais tempo de pensar em nada, acompanhando-os, guiando-os a saída.

Cléo, Kelly e Duo ainda param para perguntar se ela estava bem, coisa que ela confirma com a cabeça, tentando ser convincente com um sorriso reafirmador nos lábios.

Heero a abandona, passando a liderar o grupo, com Wufei e Kelly. Cléo fica para trás, acompanhando-a.

Logo alcançavam o lado de fora e várias pessoas passam a correr, como em uma libertação de escravos, gratas pelo ar livre. Algumas se viravam para agradecer, outras simplesmente corriam.

Lucy havia reencontrado seus pais e estava grudada a saia de sua mãe. Um grupo pequeno, em torno de dez pessoas, permanecia para trás, junto com o grupo de Heero.

Um homem mais velho, parecendo um ancião, aproxima-se e sorri, sincero, as marcas de expressão ressaltando-se na escuridão.

-Obrigado pelo que fizeram por nós estrangeiros, não nos esqueceremos tão cedo – E ele estica o sorriso, conformado, cansado, simpático.

-O que vocês farão agora? – Cléo indaga. Ele volta sua atenção para ela.

-Acho que vamos descansar essa noite e decidimos o que fazer pela manhã. – Responde.

-Então vamos todos – Duo diz, esticando os músculos, percebendo-os rígidos e cansados.

Juntos, não querendo permanecer no vilarejo, mais por mau presságio do que por qualquer outra coisa, embrenham-se na floresta, voltando, pouco a pouco, a conversarem.

Apesar das tentativas de conversa de Cléo, Relena permanecia calada, o que preocupou um pouco a moça, mas vendo que não sabia o que acontecera naquela sala antes de chegarem, não a pressiona, logo mais entrando em um clima mais animado, quando Duo a chama para conversarem com os camponeses.

A moça permanece quieta, um pouco automática, seguindo o grupo que andava.

É a primeira vez que Heero ousa voltar a encara-la, não querendo ter de lidar com ela mais do que era obrigado. Estava excessivamente calada desde que deixaram o castelo, isso já havia notado, mas os olhos perdidos é que o intrigavam, pois parecia que haviam perdido um pouco de seu foco e seu brilho natural, como um amadurecimento amargo e precoce.

Ainda assim, os olhos vazios e tristes traziam-lhe uma beleza mais profunda, adulta, deixando de lado a meninice para se tornar uma mulher.

Irrita-se ao notar que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. A preocupação e a raiva eram misturadas a algo exótico dentro de si. Grunhi, pondo-se inconformado consigo mesmo.

A olhava com esgueira, não querendo faze-lo diretamente, mas, em seu estado atual, a moça não parecia se importar, os olhos vagando aleatoriamente pela paisagem em torno de si, mas sem repousar em nada, parecendo estar longe dali.

Embrenhavam-se cada vez mais fundo na floresta, destemidos.

Já não se lembrava para onde ia, onde queriam chegar, havia se perdido em contemplação.

Encontram um bom lugar para acampar e preparam-se para a noite, que apesar de um pouco fria, ainda podia ser considerada amena.

Perto de onde estavam, um pequeno rio corria e as meninas banharam-se. Apesar das pequenas brincadeiras de Lucy que animavam todo o grupo, Kelly e Cléo banharam-se com um leve desconforto, a falta de vivacidade de Relena afetando-as, incertas de como agir, preferindo ficarem reservadas.

A água parecia incrivelmente morna, o calor do sol que batera durante o dia contribuindo para isso. Era um alívio não terem de tomar um banho gelado.

A loira mal se movia, deixando as outras um pouco preocupadas, observando-a.

-Tudo bem Lena? – Kelly é a primeira a perguntar, os olhos um pouco torcidos com a preocupação.

-Tem algo que podemos fazer? – Complementa Cléo, tentando seu melhor.

Nisso, a princesa parece acordar para a realidade, finalmente as vendo ali a seu lado, sorrindo fracamente, só com os lábios, os olhos permanecendo sérios.

-Não se preocupem, estou bem, só um pouco cansada, amanhã estarei melhor – E tenta sorrir mais verdadeiramente, levantando-se para sair da água. As duas trocam um olhar.

-Lena! – A voz da ruiva a detém, quando já estava de costas – O que aconteceu aqui? – Ela não entende e dessa vez todas as mulheres se aproximam de si, encarando suas costas.

-O que diabos é isso? – A mãe de Lucy, Claire, uma moça alta que ainda conservava um pouco de sua beleza cansada é a pessoa a perguntar.

A loira olha para onde olhavam, suas costas, e nelas, onde antes havia uma cicatriz, agora havia duas, compridas, bem marcadas, de uma cor escura, próxima ao preto, destacando-se em sua pele, quase parecendo marcas de um metal por debaixo de sua pele.

Cléo encosta em sua pele suavemente, mas Relena não sente nenhuma dor. Para começo de conversa, nem havia percebido o crescimento do machucado.

-Devo ter machucado em algum lugar – E sem mais, se afasta, de maneira apressada, deixando-as para trás. As duas voltam a se entreolhar, achando estranho. Como não perceber um machucado como aquele? E por que aquela cor tão estranha em primeiro lugar?

-/-

O fogo crepitava, esquentando o grupo de amigos, imóveis. Kelly e Cléo ainda conversavam sem muito ânimo, encostadas a uma pedra. Wufei e Duo já haviam adormecido.

Escolheram uma clareira para seu local de descanso. Em torno de si, árvores tão altas e densas, que parecia não haver saída, estas parecendo alcançar o céu, antigas e misteriosas.

As estrelas lá no alto pareciam uma ilusão do céu escuro, enegrecido. Pontos brilhantes perdidos, presos a uma rede, como peixes, desordenados.

Claire, seu marido e Lucy dormiam abraçados, dois ou três pessoas do vilarejo ainda acordadas.

Relena estava sentada, os braços jogados ao lado do corpo, como parecia ser seu novo costume, o vestido azul ganhando tons arroxeados contra a luz da fogueira, assim como a pele, meio translúcida.

Heero se aproxima, sem se preocupar em anunciar-se, sentando-se ao lado da donzela, permanecendo em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Ela não parecia ter assimilado a sua presença, ou, de fato, não se importava, a postura altiva não sendo modificada.

-Está diferente – Comenta, olhando o céu, chamando sua atenção, fazendo-a piscar até perceber que era com ela e responde-lo.

-O que?

O clima da noite era fresco e parecia embalar a todos para um tempo tranqüilo, sem preocupações. O cheiro de plantas noturnas e folhas se fazendo perceber claramente.

-O céu, parece mais escuro que o normal, e as estrelas mais brilhantes... – Era uma afirmação estranha para ele fazer, mas isso não ocorre a ela. Ele encosta a cabeça na pedra atrás de si, soltando o ar em seus pulmões, suspirando. Desata então a espada da corda que a mantinha presa à cintura, deixando-a repousar no chão de grama. – Não vai estragar seu vestido dessa forma?

Indica a mato sob o qual estava sentada.

-Não me importo. – Diz com simplicidade, ajeitando o tecido levemente brilhante e delicado da roupa.

Voltam a cair em silêncio. A essa altura, todos já dormiam, não se demorando a fazê-lo, calmos, deixando-os sós. Heero se amaldiçoava mentalmente pelo que fazia, mas queria ver até que ponto o psicológico da moça fora afetado. É a vez da moça retomar.

-O que aconteceu enquanto estive desacordada? – O olhar dela era excessivamente sério, descombinando com o semblante tão jovial que aparentava. As estrelas pareciam ter parado de brilhar em seus olhos por um instante. Ele esperava esse tanto. Heero devolveu o olhar a altura, como se aquilo não apresentasse nenhum desafio, uma sobrancelha erguida, a expressão nula, o oceano agitado de suas pupilas ricocheteando contra a sua constelação delicada de azuis celestes.

Ela impacienta-se, respirando fundo, não estando dentro do desafio.

-Apenas me diga logo, por favor! - Era uma exigência, mas que vinha quase em um sussurro, e quando ela completa a frase, desvia os olhos, encarando o chão de grama escura abaixo de si, por um instante, nitidamente insegura, desamparada. – Não gosto de não saber o que me acontece. É como se eu deixasse de existir por um período de tempo, é como se eu estivesse lá, e de repente, não estou mais... – E deixa a voz morrer em sua garganta.

Ele a encara, nulo, não parecendo compadecer-se.

-Eu não sei – Ele responde – Mas deduzo que é o motivo de encontrarmos tantos problemas atrás de você – Ele responde, franco, até um pouco áspero, rude. Ela sorri, sem que encontrasse graça. Ele deixa de prestar atenção a ela, voltando-se para o céu.

-Eu devo parecer uma tola a você não? Com esse tipo de pergunta? - Ele permanece calado, encarando-a com seus olhos cortantes e intensos, lupinos.

Não, ele não a achava tolo. Muito pelo contrário, achava-se tolo, porque apesar de toda a raiva contida que sentia ao encara-la, a vontade de abandona-la, até mesmo de mata-la, via-se ali, averiguando se ela estava bem, se havia algum tolo entre eles, ele com certeza ganharia o troféu.

Havia tantas estrelas no céu aquela noite, fazia um longo tempo desde a última vez que as encarara.

-Acho que me perdi. – Ela diz, um pouco embaraçada, mas a voz voltara ao normal, uma pontada de conformismo amargo.

-Por que diz isso? – Repousa os olhos nela por um instante, voltando a olhar para cima depois, não querendo parecer rude e roubar-lhe o momento.

-Não sei mais quem sou – Começa a narrativa, sem emoção na voz, como um boneco de puxar corda – Não lembro de meu passado, não sei como devo me comportar, não lembro o que me aconteceu, ou a meu povo, não conheço onde estou e tudo o que sei é que se não recuperar as memórias de tempos atrás, serei sempre incompleta.

Não saberia responder. Não poderia dizer que a entendia, porque nunca tinha passado por tal situação. Não se importava verdadeiramente em entendê-la, não tinha tal interesse.

-Acho que o que quer ouvir é que sinto muito. – Ela o encara, fria e perscrutadora, ele iguala o olhar, enfrentando-a. Por fim, desiste, não o sabendo sincero, afinal, era o que ela queria ouvir, mesmo se ele só falasse por achar que era o que ela precisava escutar agora. Era estranho ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de sua boca.

-Não, você não sente – E volta a rir baixinho, tirando uma mecha do rosto – E para falar a verdade, não há pelo que sentir. Essa é quem sou agora e é como tenho de me aceitar para seguir em frente. Não posso ficar parada no tempo. – Ela parecia se revelar sem medo, desabrochando-se, tal qual um diário sem trave.

-Não é só porque tem dúvidas que tem de se achar fraca – Ingressa por outro caminho, fazendo-a balançar a cabeça, negativamente. Para ele, era óbvio.

-Não é sobre ter dúvidas, na verdade, é sobre sobreviver, conseguir seguir em frente, afinal quem pára no tempo já está morto, pois está parado – Dá uma pausa – Acha que sou estranha por pensar dessa maneira?

-Não poderia, nunca acho que ouvi alguém com mais razão – E ele também parece sorrir com o canto dos olhos, um pouco divertido. Não era dali que ele esperava ouvir tantas verdades.

Ele volta a encarar o celeste, mas ela não consegue tirar os olhos dele.

E o que sempre a prendia era o fato de vê-lo tão diferente de todos os outros com quem lidava, ele parecia destacar-se, alguém tão altivo que parecia não se dar ao trabalho de sentir, que nunca nem se dava ao trabalho a sorrir, mesmo agora, que ele parecia desejar fazê-lo. Alguém que nunca se mostrava de verdade, exibindo uma frieza descomunal em quase todas as situações. Ela não acreditar tê-lo visto hesitar até então. Ele não parecia ter dúvidas, quase não parecia humano.

Ela continua.

-Acho que a vida não é sobre ser forte, sobre saber como sobreviver. A vida é sobre ter sorte, e, na verdade, ter mais sorte do que alguém... E, pelo meu histórico, pude ver que esta é a sina da qual sofro, pois é a maldita sorte que eu nunca tive.

-Fala de maneira amarga para alguém com aparência tão jovem – Não zombava dela, pelo contrário, parecia um pouco surpreso e até divertido com a afirmação de desistência tão espontânea e pessimista. – Não quer lutar, ao menos tenta ter o seu lugar nesse mundo que vive agora? – Afinal, era o que ele estava acostumado a ouvir, era o que esperava daqueles a seu redor.

Outro sorriso leve surge na face delicada, desacompanhado pelos olhos, que permaneciam sérios.

-Não sei se tenho vontade.

-Até instantes atrás falava sobre como seguir em frente, e agora me diz que prefere a morte. É uma moça complicada princesa. – Agora era escarninho, até um pouco maldoso, mas ela ignora o tom.

A loira inclina a cabeça para frente, de leve, os cabelos escorrendo pelos ombros com o movimento, acompanhando-a, maciços, brilhantes, parecendo preciosos.

-Um ser humano tem o direito de ser complicado – É o que responde, aproximando os joelhos do corpo, abraçando-os junto a si, apoiando sua cabeça nos mesmos, os cabelos fluindo por cima, de forma contínua, encontrando o chão. – Mas acho que não me expressei direito.

Ele permanece a encara-la, tal qual um mistério que queria desvendar. Coisa que não deixava de ser verdade, a intriga presente em seu olhar enquanto a acompanhava, a cada movimento. Cada vez mais ela lhe parecia estranha e alheia à realidade.

-Não tenho medo do meu destino, pois tão logo perdi o meu amor pela vida, perdi o medo da morte. – Heero sente o quanto seus olhos pareciam vazios e percebe que falava a verdade, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

Então, sorri internamente, calando-se, voltando a olhar para o céu.

Era engraçado pensar, chegava a ser irônico, mas, pela primeira vez, identificara-se. Afinal de contas, podia dizer que era diferente? Podia dizer que era bravo e heroico? Tudo na verdade não passava de uma farsa, pois na realidade, não temia a perda da própria vida, com isso, fazendo todos os atos parecerem mais fáceis se serem realizados.

O vento tornara-se frio, e o chão de terra era desconfortável, assim como as pedras atrás de si, mas, pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Heero inexplicavelmente sentiu como se tivesse alguém com quem compartilhar aquele momento, tornando-o mais real do que a vida automática que vivera até então, trazendo-o até um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade.

E apesar de o fato de a moça a seu lado ser a pessoa que lhe trouxera tal sentimento só lhe provocasse mágoa e cólera, até um pouco de repulsão, deixou-se levar pelo sentimento, como nunca se permitia.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, conseguiu ver alguma beleza nas estrelas que brilhavam acima de si, iluminando-o, tocando-o com sua luz pálida e ilusória, cor de giz.

* * *

Oi! :D  
Creio que essa é a primeira vez que atualizo, ou sequer posto, no ano! ^^'  
Pois é, tem sido um ano agitado! ^^'  
Esse ano meu bebê aqui fez seis anos! É quase um capítulo por ano ^^''''' :esconde-se:  
De qualquer forma, aqui está mais um...E prometo que pelo menos daqui uns vinte anos, ela chegará ao seu glorioso fim! :esconde-se de novo:  
Ok, não é pra tanto, mas pretendo dar mais atenção a ela de agora em diante ok?  
Bem, deixando isso de lado, obrigadíssima a Lica e Nique-san, minhas únicas e fiéis leitoras hahahaha  
Obrigada de coração meninas!  
Até a próxima então!

02.08.1012


	8. Destinos que se apresentam

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e mistérios, com guerreiros endurecidos pela pobreza da terra, em um lugar esquecido, uma lenda permaneceu. Quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – Butterflies and Hurricanes (Muse)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo & Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo008 – Destinos que se apresentam

0-0-0-0

* * *

_"Change  
__Everything you are  
__And everything you were  
__Your number has been called  
__Fights, battles have begun  
__Revenge will surely come  
__Your hard times are ahead_

_Best  
You've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And you use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now"_

O ar tinha um cheiro sulfuroso, forte e ácido corrosivo, as paredes eram escuras, de pedra; Os barulhos vindo de longe pareciam ecoar alto, sem segredos. Tudo ali era pedra sobre pedra, na escuridão.

O quarto era um pouco maior em comprimento do que em largura. As paredes não tinham tochas, deixando-o totalmente enegrecido, o barulho de água corrente vindo de algum lugar próximo. O chão era liso, como se alguém o tivesse polido. Havia marcações nele, gravadas a alguma espécie de tinta e elas pareciam carregar significado.

Uma luz de tom carmesim e púrpura bruxuleava na parede oposta a entrada, espiando através dessa, as atividades de soldados conversando. O lugar era uma cripta ou uma tumba. No centro, um túmulo de uma pedra nobre.

No canto próximo a parede, uma cadeira, ou melhor, rochas sobre rochas formando algo no formato de uma, uma figura repousando. Ela fazia parte do indiferente cenário, da efêmera imobilidade.

Uma máscara transparente cobria seus olhos abertos, enquanto ela caía para o lado, levemente, os cabelos compridos escorrendo-lhe em cascata, o vestido longo, de um tom azul escuro, pareciam ter sido um dia, brilhantes. Parecia uma boneca, o rosto, embora não aparecesse inteiro, ocultado pelo véu, pela escuridão e pela posição do pescoço, era arredondado, os lábios de formato de botão, os olhos semi-abertos, eternos. Usava luvas de renda escura, que lhe encobriam os dedos compridos, indo até os cotovelos.

Ela não parecia respirar; em seu colo uma balança de metal, enferrujada.

Um estalo alto, quebrando a acinesia do lugar, seguido de outro, mais alto e depois mais outro. A moça não se mexe. O barulho vem da tumba. Do lado de fora uma pequena agitação. Um homem revestido com uma malha de metal parece agitado.

A parte superior da coisa que repousava na tumba parece se mexer um pouco, para cima, agora plenos gritos são ouvidos ao longe.

O homem, soldado, se aproxima um pouco demais, trazido pela nefasta curiosidade. Uma forma agarra seu pescoço, esfacelando-o em segundos. A criatura se levanta, pútrida, negra, nem metade do que um dia havia sido. Algo escorria por sua pele, escuro, que parecia derreter, revelando músculos e ossos, as orbes aparecendo quase completas, redondas em seu rosto, onde não mais havia carne para encobrir os dentes ou o nariz.

Ainda segurava o corpo que havia eliminado, agora carregado, os olhos ainda arregalados pelo susto que durara segundos.

Ele sorria, maníaco, sem pálpebras, e logo breve gargalhava alto. Ele olha ao redor, seu próprio cheiro decomposto não parecendo incomoda-lo.

-Justiça! – Exclama, olhando para a figura imóvel, que agora movia os olhos em sua direção, as mãos mexendo-se levemente, remexendo-se, sem conseguir sair do lugar, como se fios fossem puxados.

Ele olha a criatura em suas mãos com descaso, quase enojado e a joga com força no chão. Precisava de sua carne.

Passos no corredor. Agitados. Ele não se importava.

Uma moça corria, o vestido sendo levantando de leve em sua mão para ajuda-la na velocidade. O vestido branco e vermelho era de seda, refinado.

Chega arfando a porta baixa, estancando, os olhos sendo arregalados, impactados.

A moça parece congelar na entrada, diante da cena que encontra, o contraste sendo forte demais, mesmo diante da meia luz vinda de fora, passando por ela. O sangue era quase preto e espalhava-se pelo chão.

-Olá minha filha – E a figura sorri, esticando quase tudo o que possuía em seu rosto decomposto – Senti sua falta! – E ele se arrasta, saindo, quase decaindo do seu local de marmóreo sono, com as mãos, rápido como uma sombra, sobrepujando sua presa como uma aranha, rasgando-o com uma velocidade impressionante, partindo para as entranhas quentes e reconfortantes, enchendo suas mãos com familiaridade, quase as abraçando de encontro aos trapos e pedaços expostos de seu corpo, antes de devora-las.

-/-

-Para onde irão agora? – Kelly mostrava um sorriso austero, mas autêntico, os dentes perolados revelando uma arcada perfeita, destacando-se contra seus lábios finos e bem desenhados e seus olhos ferinos, cor de âmbar.

A mãe de Lucy ainda parecia um pouco intimidada diante de sua presença, mas o pai apenas sorria, verdadeiramente grato, humilde. Era um homem que já apresentava cabelos brancos e várias marcas de expressão, embora não pudesse esconder olhos honestos e cheios de boa índole.

-Ainda não sabemos ao certo, nossa vila foi praticamente inteira devastada, poucos são os que permanecerão por aqui. Acho que partiremos para alguma cidade grande, onde a influência do Império é menor.

-Faz bem – A elfa aprova, com um aceno excessivamente rápido, traindo-lhe qualquer possibilidade de ser humana.

A família começa a se afastar, mas quando quase sumiam em uma depressão que o caminho de terra formava a frente, a menina virou para o grupo, gritando.

-Quase me esqueço de dizer moça – A menina olhava para Relena, com um sorriso – O homem que estava lá me mandou dizer que nunca permitirá que a profecia se realize e que ele nunca falhará em destruí-la, ou controla-la – A menina não sabia o significado daquelas palavras, então simplesmente soltou-as, antes de desaparecer.

Relena quase se pôs a correr atrás dela. O que ela queria dizer? Que profecia? Teria algo haver com seu enigmático passado? Não se lembrava, não sabia, e aquilo começava a chegar em novos níveis de perturbação, principalmente se era por isso que estava sendo seguida.

Não reparou, mas todo o grupo ficou calado, processando a informação. Nenhum deles sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas sabiam que agora, com o destino de Heero atado ao de Relena, estavam prestes a se deparar com muitos problemas graças a ela.

-/-

-Heero! – A voz feminina e fina o chamou, firme e determinada, fazendo-o revirar os olhos para trás, ao encara-la, a poucos passos de si. Ela andava dando pequenos pulinhos, parecendo divertir-se naturalmente, como uma fada pequena. Seu espírito livre transparecia ainda mais nos pequenos momentos, como uma áurea clara, avermelhada.

Ele encara a cabeleira laranja viva, que parecia destacar-se a meia luz da floresta abafada e verde, mais vivos e mais rebeldes. Ela toma aquilo como um sinal para continuar, não antes de voltar a revirar o chão mais seco, vendo se o galho a seus pés prestava para uma lareira.

Os dois procuravam madeira para fazer fogo.

-Eu sei que Wufei já deixou clara sua opinião – Ela sabia que se intrometia em um assunto delicado, por isso tentava fazê-lo com cuidado, pois sabia que Hero era uma pessoa difícil de se lidar e realmente queria as respostas. – E _bem clara,_ diga-se de passagem... – E ela pausa, desnecessariamente, enrolando por nenhum motivo em especial, além da preparação de território. Estava curiosa e procurava respostas, prática.

Muda de tática, subitamente, felina, os olhos se estreitando em uma leve malícia, o sorriso se estendendo enquanto se aproximava mais do moreno.

-Realmente Heero, não consigo evitar a pergunta. O que acha de Relena? – E disfarça o interesse, tentando olhar para baixo, quando sente seu olhar pesar em si.

Era maldosa, vulpina e sabia disso, fazendo tudo só para saciar sua bisbilhotice. Só precisara aquecer um pouco cérebro para achar o método certo, entre a agressão e o constrangimento, afinal, só assim para fazer Heero falar alguma coisa.

Era nada mais do que uma dúvida natural na atual situação, visando o fato de estarem presos um ao outro e tudo aquilo, principalmente depois de ouvirem o que ouviram aquela tarde. E sabia que alguns membros do grupo queriam deixar a princesa para trás, mas o que Heero realmente achava disso tudo, vendo que ele até agora não declarara sua opinião e provavelmente não o faria se não fosse interrogado.

Então era isso o que fazia, não só para sabe-lo, mas para saber como lidar com a situação, se ela viesse a existir. Era sensato pensar no assunto.

Ele a ignora por alguns instantes, antes de continuar a falar. Cléo podia ser insistente quando queria e ele não tinha força de vontade para aguenta-la, preferindo ceder na primeira tentativa, embora nunca fosse lhe contar isso e era importante que ela nunca ficasse sabendo.

-Relena é uma bomba relógio – Sua voz era monótona como sempre, desinteressada. A menina franze o cenho – E vai explodir em nossas mãos.

-Acha só isso mesmo? – E suspira, cansada. Esperava conseguir algo mais que isso, embora não soubesse exatamente o que, porque vira que Heero claramente se preocupava com a princesa. Talvez saber o por quê disso, nunca antes o vira agir assim.

Mas realmente, esperar confissões de sentimentos ou algo mais que o racional de Heero, provavelmente era pedir demais. Detestava aquele lado frígido dele. Faz uma pequena careta de contrariada.

Inspira profundamente quando ele volta a ignora-la e encara suas costas largas de trás, bufando, jogando uma mexa rebelde do cabelo encaracolado para trás, desajeitada. Ela tinha apostado com Duo que conseguiria respostas, mas aparentemente, isso era tudo que conseguiria.

Provavelmente ele mesmo não sabia. Pondera sobre isso alguns instantes, os olhos brilhando enquanto ponderava. Já conhecia Heero há um bom tempo e ele era quase como um irmão mais velho, aliás, ele e Wufei eram seus chatos irmãos mais velhos. Tira a ideia da cabeça, incômoda embora reconfortante, agridoce, lembrando-se vagamente de seus irmãos verdadeiros, uma imagem distante, perdida na esfumaçada memória. Não gostava de viver no passado, preferia olhar para frente, encarando o futuro com o peito estufado, para o que desse e viesse, fosse bom ou ruim, o enfrentando com igualdade, com coragem.

E embora obviamente não conseguisse se separar do tempo de outrora, pois ela e ele eram um, o passado a moldando no que era hoje, ainda assim, o libertava, deixando-o para trás, vivendo o hoje e pensando no amanhã.

Isso a faz voltar para o pensamento atual.

Podia não ser a melhor das observadoras, mas já o vira e estudara o suficiente por uma vida. Ele com certeza não sabia e aquilo devia incomoda-lo. Franze as sobrancelhas, parando para ajeitar as madeiras no colo, de modo que não enroscassem na fita presa em sua cintura. Considerava conhece-lo bem e imaginava as crises pelas quais estaria passando.

Ele não a espera e ela corre atrás dele, quebrando pequenos galhos no caminho em sons estridentes. Ele a olha e grunhi baixinho, fazendo-a olha-lo feio. Ele fora o primeiro a correr, logo era dele a culpa. Ele revira os olhos.

-/-

O resto do dia depois da despedida do restante dos aldeões pareceu se resumir a uma longa caminhada em silêncio, debaixo de uma chuva fina, que desatou a cair no fim da tarde, incômoda.

Relena encarava Kelly, enquanto essa aprontava um lugar improvisado para uma lareira, rápida e eficaz, depois se sentando, com as costas retas, imóvel como um animal noctívago, olhando para o infinito da floresta.

As duas estavam sozinhas.

Os barulhos emitidos pela floresta já não as assustavam mais, acostumadas como estavam, e embora estivesse um pouco frio, o ar sendo visível, saindo de suas bocas em forma de fumaça, as duas pareciam inalteradas por ele.

A vegetação era alta onde estavam, não dando para ver muito mais do que o limite dos olhos, as trilhas de viajantes passados há muito perdidas. Pássaros noturnos começavam a piar, preparando-se para a noite que vinha, contrastando com o silêncio que vinha daquela parte em especial.

Agora, onde antes era verde, até o ar parecendo ser uma grande nuvem esverdeada, tudo começava a ganhar tons avermelhados, o sol do crepúsculo deixando um brilho laranja, desde as copas das árvores, que, embrenhados onde estavam, conseguiam ver bem pouco, devido à altura das mesmas, fechadas, umas muito próximas às outras, até os fechos de luz refletidos no solo.

O chão pelo menos, em sua maior parte, não era barrento como todo o resto, até os troncos de árvore, e sim de uma grama seca, consistente, alta o suficiente para cobrir os tornozelos daqueles que ali passavam. As sombras produzidas pelo excesso de altura das árvores davam a tudo um ar mais interessante e misterioso, não se podendo saber o que se tinha dez passos à frente de onde se estava.

Era uma floresta crescida e quase intocada, interminável, de eventuais sons altos e sorrateiros.

Seu mistério chegava a ser sufocante se se passasse muito tempo dando-lhe atenção. Era enlouquecedor, as copas que se tocavam dando a impressão de que as árvores andavam, se fechando na profundeza de suas raízes.

Relena estava sentada no chão, no que parecia ser no meio de lugar algum, mas era onde o grupo havia decidido passar a noite. Olha para cima na expectativa de ver o amarelo do céu, decepcionada de, por cima das folhas que quase se encostavam em uma distância enorme de si, conseguir ver apenas alguns pedacinhos do que desejava.

O lugar tinha um certo ar de claustrofobia, sinistro, sempre mais escuro do que deveria ser, o ar excessivamente úmido. Estava surpresa terem conseguido um lugar seco como aquele para acamparem.

Sentavam parcialmente em uma raíz, meio metro de altura acima do chão e grande o suficiente para todos dormirem em cima, com folga, além de lhes dar vantagem tática.

-Então, explique de novo por que nós temos de ficar aqui, sem fazer nada? – A princesa se direcionou para a elfa, que se virou imediatamente para encara-la, rápido demais para um humano, os olhos quase dourados, ferinos e grandes, amendoados sobre si deixando-a sem graça por um instante. A moça certamente possuía um olhar penetrante, que parecia descansar nas pessoas fixamente, como se as estudasse.

A princesa passa a mexer nos próprios cabelos, fazendo uma trança com certa habilidade, para passar o tempo.

-Alguém tem de faze-lo. Imagine como seria, buscar lenha ou caçar com toda essa bagagem? – E indica as poucas mochilas e bolsas espalhadas pelo chão – E não queremos perder nossos pertences, então...

A loira concordou. Embora não conhecesse Kelly muito bem, ela lhe parecia o tipo de garota intensa, fechada, que apesar de nunca falar mais do que o imprescindível, nunca recuava ou hesitava para fazer o necessário.

Isso a faz analisar rapidamente o resto do grupo.

Cléo, a menina animada, intensa e explosiva, livre, sempre verdadeira consigo mesma e com os outros, sendo a energia do grupo.

Wufei, sempre irritado e pensando racionalmente, só tendo trocas de olhares rápidos com a mulher a sua frente.

Duo, sempre animado e folgazão, combinando estranhamente com a intensidade honesta da menina ruiva.

E por fim, Heero, estranho, alheio, sem que nunca permitisse que alguém adentrasse seus pensamentos.

-Vocês me parecem um grupo estranho – Fala, o pensamento rondando sua cabeça. A moça lhe sorri, os dentes brancos com caninos pontudos sendo revelados. Para Relena, aquilo lhe deu uma imagem mais humana, deixando-a um pouco mais a vontade.

-Acho que somos mesmo – Comenta, os olhos perdidos por um instante.

-Os relacionamentos parecem complicados e falho em entender por que permanecem juntos – O olhar crítico, de imperatriz apontou, analítico. Um barulho no mato perto de si exaltou a princesa, mas a morena permaneceu totalmente imóvel, enquanto Cléo se fazia visível, saindo da mata densa para a vista das duas, seguida de Heero, os dois carregando pedaços de madeira secos o suficiente para se fazer fogo.

-Isso é porque somos uma família – A ruiva diz, um sorriso simpático e inocente brincando em seus lábios bem desenhados e arredondados – E não abandonamos nossa família, por mais complicado que seja.

A sinceridade límpida que brilhava nos olhos da moça a fez balançar levemente a cabeça, convencida. Aquilo fazia sentido para Relena.

-Já estão virando amigas? – Era incrível como o sorriso de menina nunca parecia deixa-la, como uma energia dourada em torno de si, fazendo-a sempre visível, onde quer que fosse, como uma halo angelical – Estou com ciúmes! Mas e então, já estão discutindo os relacionamentos estranhos?

Kelly ri um pouquinho, sabendo ser esse um dos assuntos favoritos de Cléo. As duas trocam um olhar rápido de entendimento, travessas.

A menina joga-se ao lado de Relena, de maneira exagerada, fazendo sua fita da cintura e suas mangas voarem para cima, jovial. Ela cruza as pernas e encara Relena, em um fito demorado, analisando-a rapidamente, para em seguida voltar a sorrir.

Era como se em um segundo, a moça parecesse desconfiada e analisasse se podia confiar nela, em seguida parecendo confiar no próprio tato para personalidades, aceitando-a como aliada e amiga, tudo em um minúsculo interim. Relena acha o comportamento estranho e sorri diante dele, abaixando os olhos.

Ela era uma mocinha desconfiada, no final das contas. Armazena a informação em alguma parte do cérebro. Seus olhos timidamente seguem Heero, ainda baixos e discretos, vendo-o acender a fogueira, Kelly a seu lado, auxiliando-o. Rapidamente um brilho gostoso preenche o ambiente, com seus estalidos, a temperatura subindo agradavelmente.

-Perguntei a ele o que ele achava de você – A de cabelos rubiáceos parece achar que é um bom momento de dizer. Aquilo traz sua total atenção. Um gosto amargo surge em sua boca. Sabia que Heero não gostava de si, de alguma forma, sentia-o claramente, muito embora às vezes não o demostrasse, ela claro e tátil.

-E o que ele disse? – E tenta parecer indiferente, arrumando a saia com displicência, mas falha, ouvindo a voz fraca demais. Ela própria falhava em saber por que aquilo a incomodava.

Cléo dá de ombros, como não se importasse, alcançando a mochila a sua frente, os cabelos caindo para frente no processo, em cachos semi-perfeitos, arrastando-se pelo chão por alguns segundos. Ela volta com uma bolacha de aparência estranha e envelhecida, mas não parecia se importar quando a morde, despreocupada.

Como a menina soltava uma bomba daquelas e simplesmente desconversava? Será que estaria tentando provoca-la? Tenta ler o comportamento da ruiva, mas ela parecia tão entretida com o lanche que não parecia brincar consigo. Talvez a conversa não tivesse sido tão importante.

-Oh meu Deus! – E a menina exalta-se, pulando no lugar, assustando a loira a seu lado – Quer? – Oferece outra das bolachas envelhecidas e Relena simplesmente nega com a cabeça. A moça não parecia ofendida. – E então, o que quer saber? – E volta a sorrir, malandra.

A alteza demora alguns segundos para perceber que se tratava da conversa anterior, relacionamentos estranhos.

A menina deixou o cabelo escorrer para frente, em ondas, uma cascata alaranjada. Ela tinha olhos de felino e os cabelos de raposa.

A ideia de ter alguém com quem conversar lhe pareceu subitamente reconfortante, como se aquilo a fizesse pertencer a algum lugar. O sorriso tímido se estica enquanto volta a focar nos olhos brilhantes a sua frente.

-/-

Duo e Wufei caminhavam em silêncio havia algumas horas, a procura de alguma caça. O chinês estava tão concentrado, que por tempos longos, esquecia-se completamente do acompanhante. Já Duo começava a ver-se entediado e ponderava voltar para o acampamento, afinal, se depois de tanto tempo não haviam pegado nada, não podiam esperar um súbito milagre, podiam?

Depois do que parecia ser a nongentésima vez que bocejava e tentava piscar com força, para manter o sono afastado, resmunga baixinho e funga, o que chama a atenção total do de cabelos pretos que pára e se vira, olhando-o mortífero, como se acabasse de cometer o pior pecado. Faz um sinal com a mão, como se cortasse o próprio pescoço. 'Cala a boca, idiota!' era o que dizia o sinal, mas Duo o ignorou.

-O que você acha de voltarmos? – Wufei parecei tão perplexo que demorou alguns segundos para responder. Gesticula com as mãos por um instante, com raiva contida, antes de encarar o de tranças com olhos assassinos.

Duo estava inabalado em seu tédio, encarando as próprias unhas, em seguida pegando a ponta da trança e remexendo-a com a mão direita entre dois dedos.

-O que está fazendo seu imbecil? Quer espantar toda a caça a quilômetros de distância? – Sua voz não passava de um murmúrio, mas o brilho em seus olhos e o modo como dissera eram uma clara ameaça.

Novamente, o de tranças não se intimida, excessivamente acostumado, confortável. Ele dá de ombros, com um ar de descaso.

-Como se fosse fazer diferença, não pegamos nada por horas e já está começando a escurecer, não vamos mesmo pegar alguma coisa... – Desdenhava claramente e aquilo faz o de cabelos pretos grunhir e gemer de cólera, se contendo para não arrancar alguns fios de cabelo.

-O objetivo de sair para caçar- – Mas o que quer que fosse ficou no ar. Um barulho alto, como um grito de desespero sendo ouvido. Não era humano. Os dois se encaram por um instante, analíticos. — Nossa caça! – Wufei retoma, amargo – E por culpa sua, provavelmente a perdemos.

Duo sorri amarelo, mas segue na direção do som.

-O que está fazendo agora, seu tonto? – E Wufei não poupava insultos.

-Se foi um animal, ainda temos chances, vamos, sem fazer barulho – E põe o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios, abafando um sorriso. O outro revira os olhos, mas o segue.

Não precisam andar muito, há alguns metros à frente, viam-se em um desnível de terreno. Estavam há uns bons quatro metros acima de outra estrada a frente. Duo se aproxima, mas a vegetação o impedia de ver o que quer que fosse, entre arbustos e folhas de árvores, fazendo-o inclinar-se então, para abrir uma fresta, espiando para baixo, enquanto Wufei o imitava.

Lá embaixo, um grupo pequeno se reunia e os dois arregalam os olhos ao reconhece-los. Eram Cavaleiros Negros. Conseguiam ver claramente, principalmente depois do encontro recente.

-Vocês seguem para o sul, para reconhecer terreno, enquanto vocês ficam comigo – Uma moça indicava. Diferente do resto dos soldados, ela tinha uma roupa diferente, uma armadura que só cobria as partes essenciais, deixando sua feminilidade à mostra. Usava uma blusa curta e com um decote em V, vermelha, com detalhes em formato de folhas, de ouro.

Uma calça marrom de couro trabalhado, parecendo nova e que ia até os joelhos, com alguns desenhos exóticos e agressivos, botas de metal seguidas de lá. Apesar dos braços cobertos por metal, que parecia adornar-lhe o pescoço, o cabelo castanho, liso e comprido ainda podia ser visto, assim como a beleza estonteante.

Os soldados tinham quatro tipos diferentes de roupas, com símbolos diferentes.

Duo parecia congelado no lugar, sem saber se por fascinação, curiosidade, medo ou o que quer que fosse, espiando. Não podia acreditar que eles estavam tão perto, um segundo encontro em tão pouco tempo chegava a ser uma ideia ridícula de improvável, a menos que as teorias que andava ouvindo fossem verdadeiras.

Os olhos da mulher eram levemente puxados, e com o decote, podia-se ver que tinha um corpo avantajado e muito bem formado. Era uma moça capitosa e era impossível saber o que fazia como líder de soldados, no meio do mato.

Nisso, um estalo é ouvido. Antes de entenderem o que acontecia, Wufei e Duo trocam um olhar acusatório, sem saber qual dos dois o fizera. Percebem tarde demais que a atenção voltara-se para eles.

Wufei olha para baixo no impulso e seu olhar se encontra por um único segundo com o da moça. O reconhecimento banha os dois. _Une..._

Um sorriso sádico passa pelos lábios dela.

E então Duo o puxa pelo braço e os dois saem correndo. Fazem um caminho complicado, ouvindo gritos e passos no começo, atrás de si. Fazem uma nova trilha, mas na vegetação densa, aquilo era algo complicado, quase impossível e diversas vezes tinham de parar para cortar algum galho ou pular algum tronco caído. Não podiam leva-los ao acampamento, era despista-los ou morrer tentando.

-/-

-Enquanto eu e o Duo discutimos e até mesmo brigamos por qualquer coisa que discordemos, eles dois mal parecem conversar, a menos que seja para se estranharem, ficando só em uma troca de olhares magnética, como se pudessem ler um a mente do outro. E ainda assim, os acho mais agressivos – E mexe a cabeça, os cabelos indo de um lado para o outro, espantando o pensamento – Isso sim é esquisito! E quando se conversam, uma única troca de palavras parece ser o suficiente, imagino como eles consigam chamar isso de relacionamento!

E ela parecia levemente arrepiada, mas ri, descontraída. Ela parecia tão livre, era como se não se importasse com nada além daqui, do presente, como se estivesse satisfeita. Relena sente uma pontada de inveja dessa liberdade e se recrimina.

-Como vocês se conheceram? – Pergunta, curiosa. Já havia algumas horas, estava entretida na conversa com Cléo, enquanto Kelly e Heero preparavam uma coisa qualquer para comerem.

-Ahhh, isso é uma história longa, cada uma de um jeito. Eu já conhecia Duo, sempre o conheci e encontramos Kelly e Wufei no caminho, assim como o Heero. Acho que é uma história meio longa para ser contada agora – E Relena ri baixinho, assentindo.

-Mas tem de me prometer que um dia me contará.

-É uma promessa – E Cléo sorri, seus olhos transpirando afeto, agradados. – Acho que seremos boas amigas – E a pequena menina magra, com os ossos do colo a mostra lhe dá um tapinha no braço, animada, fazendo-a rir da espontaneidade. Era gostoso estar com ela, como uma se uma brisa fresca batesse em seu rosto, como se pudesse deixar um pouco de lado suas preocupações e se divertir.

-Acho que seremos! – E responde honestamente, fazendo as duas caírem na gargalhada sem motivo.

Nisso Duo e Wufei se aproximam, bufando e tragando o ar, de longe.

-Aí estão! – A menina fala alto, batendo os pés e esticando os braços, como em um abraço, várias vezes – Começava a me perguntar quando vocês iam voltar – E levanta-se, indo na direção deles.

-Cléo! – Relena a chama, fazendo a moça virar-se, nos calcanhares, rapidamente, atenciosa.

-E o passado de vocês? Quer dizer, de antes de se conhecerem?

A menina franze o cenho, virando o rosto para os meninos, antes de voltar a relanceá-la.

-E por que isso importa? Deixe o passado para lá, não estamos nele, estamos? – E vira-se, correndo para o menino de tranças, em um misto de alívio e animação. Relena os encara por apenas mais um segundo, vendo o sorriso amoroso que os dois trocam, para em seguida ele puxar de leve uma mexa do cabelo dela.

Sua atenção volta-se para a última frase da moça serelepe.

E embora aquilo lhe fosse extremamente estranho e anatural, naquele momento, Relena não pôde evitar simpatizar com aquelas pessoas, pois naquele exato momento, eram à imagem dela, sem passado, sendo livres para escolher quem queriam ser no futuro.

Aquilo fez um sorriso fraco surgir em seus lábios.

Estava se apegando a eles, infantilmente, como uma criança sem pais a procura de algum lugar que se encaixasse.

Larga a linha de raciocínio, voltando-se para si mesma.

Quem ela gostaria de se tornar?

-/-

A história havia sido repercutida e excessivamente discutida durante o jantar, a guarda havia sido montada e durante horas, o grupo ficou a espera de algum ataque, na surdina. O ataque não veio e depois de algumas horas, convenceram-se de que estavam razoavelmente seguros, pelo menos no momento. Precisariam apressar-se pela manhã, para levantarem acampamento e sumirem dali.

Teriam de ser extra cuidadosos, aparentemente a floresta estava ainda mais perigosa do que haviam imaginado originalmente.

Estava escuro, e nem o céu tomado de estrelas conseguia vencer o breu que se instaurara. Era uma noite a se temer, os próprios barulhos noturnos, ardilosos, pareciam ter cessado, inseguros de prosseguir. O ar cheirava a desconfiança.

Cléo estava sentada perto da fogueira, terminando de comer, enquanto Duo e Kelly discutiam alguma coisa, provavelmente sobre como seguiriam viagem no dia seguinte, um pouco mais distantes, encostados a uma pedra.

Wufei e Heero também pareciam discutir algo, provavelmente alguma coisa sobre estratégia, mas Relena não estava assim tão interessada.

A moça se aproxima silenciosa, o vestido longo não fazendo barulho ao raspar no chão, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva, a colher de madeira batendo no potinho em sua mão, enquanto estava prestes a terminar o que estivera fazendo.

A loira permanece em silêncio alguns instantes, apenas encarando a fogueira a sua frente. O laranja forte, o amarelo, o calor tomavam conta de sua mente de maneira inebriante, assim como o cheiro doce de madeira queimada.

-Cléo? – Chama baixinho, sem ter certeza de que a moça escutara.

-O que foi? – Apesar de seu costumeiro ânimo matreiro, a de cabelos cor de fogo soava cansada, como uma criança prestes a ir para cama.

-Preciso te perguntar uma coisa, e preciso ter certeza de que me dirá a verdade. – A frase parece alertar a bruxa, que se vira, encarando-a de maneira suspeita, largando o prato sobre o colo, seus cabelos remexendo-se com a brisa suave, porém gelada, a franja caindo sobre os olhos.

-Não posso te prometer isso. – Responde, mais séria do que Relena jamais a ouvira, parecendo uma estranha para si. Suspira, mas não podia mais deixar aquele assunto de lado, aquilo parecia rodar a sua cabeça desde que o ouvira pela primeira vez, perturbando-a de maneira insuportável, atazanando-a, deixando-a ensandecida.

-Preciso que me diga tudo o que sabe sobre os Cavaleiros Negros.

A ruiva suspira, e depois ri baixinho, dessa vez fazendo a princesa encara-la, surpresa.

-Estava me perguntando quando voltaria a trazer isso à tona. Achei estranho não ter nos questionado antes. Os Cavaleiros Negros – A menina faz um som gutural com a garganta, mas baixo, como se procurasse as palavras certas – Eles eram uma lenda, daquelas que estamos acostumados a ouvir quando éramos crianças, naquela época tudo por aqui, por essas terras perdidas, era muito diferente, não havia tanta matança ou tanta pobreza. – Seu olhar era triste, porém nostálgico, um brilho maduro, que não combinava com a personalidade animada parecia enuvia-lo.

De alguma forma, Relena se sentia intrometendo.

-Dizia-se que eram imortais, que estavam aqui desde as raças antigas e que através da magia mantinham-se jovens, que eram observadores apenas vigiando a passagem do tempo. Dizia-se que serviam a um rei benevolente que tomava conta de todo o nosso reino, mas que sempre procurava interferir o menos possível. – Nisso um sorriso amargo surge nos lábios expressivos, zombeteiro – É uma pena que nem todo o conto de fadas possa ser verdadeiro. Pouco depois disso, começou-se a ouvir histórias, um grupo de guerreiros capazes de controlar a mente e o corpo de pessoas normais, causando destruição por onde passasse, conquistando tudo em seu caminho, sendo capazes de simplesmente sumir, em pleno ar, quando conseguiam o que queriam. Não os associaram então ao nome, porque de alguma forma, as pessoas tendem a acreditar que histórias são apenas histórias, que não tem origem em lugar algum, apenas se formando através dos anos, embaladas pelo vento.

Parou de falar por um momento, a princesa, agora apoiando o rosto nos joelhos aproveitou para digerir as informações a ela passadas.

-Se era verdade ou não, naquela época, não sabíamos, mas o mundo piorou, e muito desde então, as cidades pequenas passaram a ser saqueadas e passaram a ser lugares perigosos para se morar, causando uma reação em cadeia forte, de pessoas que se mudaram para as cidades grandes, os que permaneceram geralmente eram fazendeiros que sobreviviam do que retiravam da terra. – Os olhos verdes ficaram profundos por um instante, escurecendo, parecendo sugar a escuridão a seu redor, durante longos segundos, parecendo estar distantes, revivendo um tempo perdido, só para depois, voltarem à realidade. – Mas essa foi a primeira vez que ouvi algo concreto sobre a existência deles. Talvez por estarmos tão ao sul do reino, onde não costumamos vir, ou talvez porque procuramos ficar sempre nas cidades grandes, onde as notícias do interior não passam de fofoca e especulação. É engraçado pensar que, apesar de toda a nossa perambulação, não tenhamos nos deparado com nada assim.

O silêncio se instaurou entre as duas.

Relena se lembrou do que Heero havia dito a ela. Se a vila dele havia sido destruída por Cavaleiros Negros, como Cléo nunca havia ouvido nada concreto sobre eles?

-Cléo...? – Fala devagar, pausadamente, irrompendo o silêncio. Vira para a moça que a encarava, impressionando-se em ver o tom de laranja escuro, forte, que seus cabelos assumiam tão perto do fogo. As sombras provocadas em seu rosto fazendo-a sinistra – Vocês realmente não conhecem o passado uns dos outros?

-Hunf! – Dessa vez a menina sorri de verdade, mostrando os dentes pequenos e arredondados, o rosto de formato anguloso, mas arredondado transformando-se para uma expressão de divertimento – E você, sabe o nosso?

A princesa faz que não com a cabeça.

-Então o que a faz pensar que devíamos saber? – Fala com tanta espontaneidade que arranca um sorriso de Relena.

-Mas não é estranho, caminhar com pessoas que você não sabe nada a respeito?

-No começo até pode ser, mas depois de um tempo, se conhece quem elas são no presente, e é isso que importa para nós, o presente. – E alarga o sorriso, voltando a seu estado de espírito infantil. – Nós acabamos nos esbarrando durante nossas aventuras e o destino acabou por nos juntar, pouco a pouco, até formarmos o grupo que somos hoje. E como já falei, fora o Duo, que eu já conhecia e logo sei sua história, realmente não sei nada sobre o passado dos outros. Não posso dizer que me importo.

Relena pondera durante um momento, e embora soubesse que Cléo tinha razão, ainda achava estranho.

-Mas e se o passado condenar algum deles, forçando-os a ser quem são hoje? – A moça ruiva faz uma cara séria, tão súbita, que assusta a loira, fazendo-a estremecer. O sorriso era quase mórbido e esticado em sua face marmórea.

-Ah minha princesa, você pensa demais, todos temos demônios interiores que preferimos não enfrentar, deixando-os adormecidos – Nisso, o sorriso volta a se transformar para um mais leve, sem malícia, sem nenhum sentimento pesado, genuíno – Procuro não pensar nessas coisas, não gosto de reviver o passado ou de ponderar o incerto. Prefiro me concentrar no que tenho agora, porque todo o resto só seria um peso e me atrasaria no que quer que fosse.

E então algo lhe ocorreu, lendo as nuances da expressão juvenil e animada, através do sorriso suavemente mascarado, que diferente de si, ou da elfa tão perto, a moça a sua frente escondia suas mágoas atrás de um sorriso, enterrando-as na sua alma, disfarçando-as na alegria.

E embora ela tivesse razão, a outra se lamentou não conseguir ser como ela, simplista, gostando de ver o lado positivo da vida, sempre parecia que algo denso a acompanhava, pesando sobre ela, esmagando-a, obrigando-a a procurar por respostar que sabia que não encontraria em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse o passado. Era a segunda vez do dia que se sentia assim.

Se ao menos pudesse ignorar a tudo e se concentrar em quem era agora. Podia ser quem queria, tinha essa liberdade, podia se recriar, mas ainda assim, preocupada com quem era outrora, parecia presa, atrelada a alguém que tinha sido, que nem ao menos sabia quem poderia ser, uma pessoa perdida no tempo, como se tivesse morrido.

-Com licença – A voz feminina da ruiva a interrompe, fazendo-a virar-se, bruscamente, fazendo-a rir, deliciada, tal qual menina traquinas, que acaba de pregar uma peça – Desculpe-me se a assustei, só queria dizer que estou indo dormir, boa noite! – E se levanta, procurando se ajeitar um pouco adiante, enrolando-se em sua capa.

-/-

Wufei e Heero pareciam estátuas. Seus rostos, à distância do fogo, só tinham o fraco e bruxuleante formato do clarão em contato com suas peles, o resto acinzentado pela escuridão. Suas expressões sóbrias parecendo destaca-los, fazendo-os assombrações.

-Então, por que acha que o fizeram? – A voz de Heero era monótona, fria, controlada e grave.

Até instantes atrás, estavam expondo idéias, especulações. Primeiro sobre os soldados na floresta, depois para a óbvia fonte do mistério de sua conversa, a princesa. Por que homens poderosos, capazes de dominar um império, como os Cavaleiros Negros a queriam?

O que possivelmente poderiam querer com ela? De acordo com a profecia, quem a achasse teria acesso a uma fonte interminável de riquezas, mas ela já não mais se encontrava em seu refúgio, estava agora exposta ao ar livre, trazendo então o mistério da questão.

Até agora, Heero guardara para si a visão que tivera, Relena no ar, o brilho intenso que ela emanava. Ainda estava duvidando que só ele tivesse visto.

-Não sei, mas enquanto estiver conosco, só nos trará mais problemas – A voz do chinês era tão fria quanto à de Heero, mas mais agressiva, perigosa – Talvez devêssemos considerar a hipótese de nos livrarmos dela.

Heero faz uma cara de consternação, tormenta, que chama atenção do de cabelos pretos.

-O que foi? Vai me dizer que se apegou a moça? – Seu tom era desdenhoso, guardando um riso contido, jocoso, lançando-lhe um olhar acusatório.

O moreno lhe devolve um olhar de raiva e repreensão, rangendo os dentes, contendo-se. Pondera por um instante. Não sabia se queria contar o que estava acontecendo ou o que havia visto ainda, na verdade, não sabia se algum dia iria querer.

Suspira irritadiço, bufando, voltando a encarar Wufei, os olhos tão frios quanto sua voz, esvaziados de qualquer sentimento. Não gostava de ser provocado e sua convivência com o chinês lhe impunha isso com constância.

Por fim desiste de sua batalha interior, se não expusesse tudo ao outro ele jamais desistiria de pensar como pensava agora. Para ele mudar de idéia eram necessários argumentos.

-Não posso me livrar dela. – Diz simplesmente, causando um estranhamento no que estava a seu lado, fazendo-o juntar as sobrancelhas em uma leve expressão de interrogação. – Acho que não conseguiria. Acho que é o que ela falou sobre o pacto, de alguma forma estranha, tenho certeza de que não conseguiria abandona-la, é uma coisa indescritível, como se algo me esmagasse por dentro, provando que me destruiria se eu o fizesse. Parece que, se abandona-la, terá de abandonar a mim também – Não era um apelo, era um fato e os dois trabalhavam bem com fatos.

-Hum... – É o som que Wufei faz, apenas para voltar a cair no silêncio, cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos. – Então simplesmente teremos de nos concentrar na tarefa de saber exatamente o que querem com ela, para estarmos o mais preparados que for possível.

-Eu talvez tenha a resposta para isso... – E, com um leve suspiro, Heero descreveu tudo o que vira no castelo da transformação de Relena, da energia e de como caíra quando ele a chamara. O chinês ouviu a tudo calado, prestando total atenção.

-Você acha que deveríamos repartir o que sabemos com os outros? – Inquire, batendo o pé no chão ritmicamente, em sinal de impaciência.

-E o que seria isso? – Heero olha para um chão por um instante, antes de cruzar os braços e voltar a encarar o outro – Que podemos vir a ter um motivo? Algo que nós mesmos não sabemos, ou entendemos o que é?

O de cabelos negros fez uma careta, antes de olhar para a floresta atrás de si, as crepitações constantes que de lá vinham mostrando a vida selvagem, os caçadores da noite.

-Eu não gosto disso – E olhou para o guerreiro, dessa vez com os olhos cheios de raiva contida, brilhantes, agrestes – Heero, eu vou ficar de olho nessa princesa, e se houve um indício, qualquer indício de que deveríamos seguir sem ela, de que o perigo se torna grande demais, ou que ela pode vir a nos trair, eu a mato, indiferente a sua incapacidade.

O moreno não esperava menos do rapaz a sua frente, mas ainda assim, as linhas duras de seu rosto, à luz amarelada da fogueira, pareceram mais endurecidas que o normal, os olhos mais estranhos e agressivos.

E embora soubesse que a lógica de Wufei fosse impecável e que ele não poderia estar mais certo, ainda assim, sentia algo confuso dentro de si, algo que parecia sobrepuja-lo e sua razão, um sentimento de proteção e sentiu raiva de si mesmo por isso.

O chinês lançou um olhar na direção de Kelly, à distância, antes de fazer um chiado de desgosto com a garganta, afastando-se, para se aprontar para dormir.

Pouco depois, a elfa e Duo, que pareciam tão entretidos no que conversavam, levantam-se, vindo na direção de Heero, que, antes distraído, volta sua atenção para eles.

-O que foi?

-Andamos pensando – Duo começa, de seu jeito animado de falar, usual – No que Lucy disse, daqui até a próxima cidade grande deve estar infestado de soldados, porque, pelo visto, todas as vilas da região estão sob seu domínio.

-Se devíamos evita-las, ou, quem sabe... – A voz da morena sumiu, enquanto mantinha os olhos presos no de Heero, ele tendo de olhar para baixo para olha-la nos olhos, selvagens para selvagens.

-Tentar liberta-las? – Heero completa – Isso seria loucura.

-O que nos levou a nossa próxima discussão – O moreno continua, as tranças balançando enquanto falava.

-As florestas devem estar infestadas de acampamentos, a estrada principal talvez sendo a mais segura, não devíamos seguir por lá para evita-los?

Heero olha o moreno e suspira.

-Há quanto tempo daqui fica a próxima cidade grande? – Kelly chispou os lábios.

-Três, quatro dias se formos rápido e sem impedimentos...

O moreno começa a se afastar, mas antes que os dois pudessem protestar, vira-se para respondê-los.

-E quanto a outra coisa, teremos de conversar com o grupo ao amanhecer, por enquanto, vamos ficar com a idéia de chegar o mais rápido possível a segurança, sim? Não temos muito suprimento para gastar, salvando cada vila do Império.

Enquanto se deitava, Heero solta um segundo suspiro cansado. Seria uma região perigosa, teriam de manter nossos olhos abertos em todos os momentos, mais do que o normal...

* * *

Olá pessoas! Long time no see (not that long though)  
Aqui mais algumas coisinhas são apresentadas, como podem ver, além de comportamentos de personagens e insinuações de passado. Relaxem, pois ao longo da história tudo isso virá a tona. E olhem só, eles estão quase na próxima cidade grande, lá grandes coisas vão acontecer, é onde começa a bagunça de verdade! Será interessante, prometo! Deixará de ser tão parado como esse capítulo que foi quase que só conversa hehehe

Queria dedicar um agradecimento especial para a Grasi, uma reviewer de longa data, que voltou há um tempo atrás, para me deixar o mais agradável encorajamento ^^  
Obrigada menina, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, de coração :)  
Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando o/  
:: Também fico feliz de saber de ser sua primeira ficwritter, também ainda sigo a minha hehehehe, isso é tão legal :) ::

Se alguém estiver interessado, tenho um tumblr onde posto meus desenhos de Fairy Tale, grande parte deles pelo menos...Ele é bloqueado a senha, então se alguém quiser, é preciso pedir i.i

Bem, agora agradecendo a Lica :sinto que você terá de esperar um bom tempo ainda pelo romance do Heero e da Relena, sorry amor hahahaha: e a Nique, que ainda não abandonaram o navio, depois de todos esses anos!  
Obrigada meninas! ^^  
Até o próximo o/

12.01.2012


	9. A Ordem

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e mistérios, com guerreiros endurecidos pela pobreza da terra, em um lugar esquecido, uma lenda permaneceu. Quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – Protect me from what I want (Placebo)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo & Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

Capítulo009 – A Ordem

"…Protect me from what I want (x3)  
Protect me, protect me

Maybe we're victims of fate  
Remember when we'd celebrate  
We'd drink and get high until late  
And now we're all alone…"

A Ordem era secreta, uma entidade mantida as sombras, mascarada, existente desde os gloriosos tempos antigos. Atravessara surdinamente às passagens de século, por detrás das névoas escuras, mantendo-se a neblina, escondida, sobrevivendo às traquinagens do tempo. Prezavam muito a obediência, a organização e a funcionalidade prática das coisas, sabendo quando agir e quando se esconder, sabendo ficar às sombras e deixar as coisas acontecerem como deviam. Se pudessem, se lhes fosse possível, também sabiam quando deveriam interferir, favorecendo-se. Isso os fizera resistir e crescer, nos vácuos de poder deixados depois da queda do Grande Reino. Eram rígidos e intolerantes com os erros de seus participantes.

Cresceram tanto a ponto de se tornarem a única grande ordem ainda viva nos dias atuais. Ninguém conseguiria detê-los, nem mesmo as Grandes Cidades Independentes que restavam no mapa, unidas. Eram muito dispersas e desorganizadas para isso e não tinham nenhuma chance, no máximo impondo uma curta resistência. Se quisessem, ao estalar de seus dedos, tudo estava sob seu controle. Tinham homens infiltrados por todas as partes, em todas as posições, plebeias ou reais. Os ouvidos se espalhavam pelas terras mais inóspitas, discretos, eficientes, capacitados.

Depois de tanto tempo inteligentemente à margem, nas sombras sem formas, estavam prontos para tomar o que sempre tinha sido deles por direito. A ambição era fria e astuta, quase ferina na sua paciência, esperando com suas garras e saliva sedenta, prontas para dominar, sobrepujar seus inimigos, esmaga-los em sua oposição.

Fechados como eram, escondidos e sensatos, eram permeados pelas mais diversas regras, só recentemente se tornando mais aparentes, espalhando-se como um jogador agressivo em um jogo de xadrez, pronto para dominar, derrubar, arrebatar seu inimigo.

A pesada de seus soldados era dura e iria sangrar.

A ordem era organizada em uma pirâmide de poder, onde a base consistia nos de menos importância e o topo os mais poderosos. Não se aceitava nenhum tipo de falha, eram perfeccionistas natos, rígidos ao extremo, eliminando qualquer um que burlasse as regras, sem exceções. A base da pirâmide, os de menor influência, chamavam-se soldados, e muito embora não fossem uma ordem militar, todos eram assim chamados.

Na verdade, além disso, havia um acréscimo, pois como nas cartas do Tarot, eram divididos entre as Cartas Baixas, os soldados, e acima deles, os Arcanos Maiores. Além de serem como nas cartas de Tarot, as Cartas Baixas também recebiam divisões pelos quatro elementos da natureza, fogo, água, ar e terra.

Os Soldados podiam ter posições crescentes, do 2 ao Às. Depois disso, as poucas cartas intermediárias, seus comandantes, o Príncipe ou Valete que dividia funções e as obrigações de seus soldados, a organização, treinamento e chefe do exército, acima deles ainda, a posição de Rainha, represente da magia nas cartas baixas, que julgava e decidia culpas, fazendo valer as leis e acima dela, o general, o Rei, fechando o bloco da ordem. Todos deviam satisfações para seus superiores.

Eram quatro reis e quatro rainhas, os de Paus, ligados ao elemento Fogo, com poderes ligados a manipulação do próprio elemento, os de Espadas, ligados ao elemento do Ar, com poderes de localização e rastreamento, os de Copas, ligados a Água, controlando-a, e por fim, Ouros, ligados à Terra, com poderes voltados para a cura

Ao contrário de seus valetes, reis e rainhas, as cartas numeradas existiam aos montes, suas ordem de importância só servindo para mostrar o quanto você sabia ou aprendera, seguindo a ordem, 2 sendo o começo, 9 o maior que se podia alcançar. Os números tinham a ver com o conhecimento de magia do portador, e sua habilidade no manuseio da mesma, assim como sua habilidade nas lutas de espada e corporal, por fim tendo também conhecimentos teóricos e filosóficos. Eram uma ordem completa.

Sendo um 9 bem reconhecido, um dia era possível, embora difícil, passar à concorrida posição de Valete. De lá era possível especializar-se para a posição de Rei e Rainha e esperar uma vaga para um deles. Arcanos ocasionais apareciam para conferir os trabalhos das cartas mais baixas, os Arcanos Menores e levar novas missões. Eram eles que faziam as guerras, mas eram os Arcanos Maiores que as comandavam e decidiam sua existência, escondidos nas sombras.

A posição de Arcanos Maiores não era oferecida a criaturas comuns. Suas 21 posições, sem ordem de importância, só com diferentes funções, costumava queimar no almejo ganancioso dos de ordens mais baixas.

Tão altas eram, que nunca estavam, nem haviam estado todas as 21 posições ocupadas e elas só eram alcançadas através de uma atitude excepcional e muitos anos de treino ou através de uma habilidade única e impressionante.

Os Arcanos Maiores eram organizados e só deviam explicações ao Mestre de todos, ao Curinga, a quem deviam uma fidelidade cega. Ele era o mais antigo e imortal. Era a cabeça por detrás da Ordem Negra.

E não importava o quão intransigentes fossem com seus participantes, A Ordem era ainda mais rigorosa, austera e inflexível com seus Arcanos Maiores. Eles deveriam ser irremissíveis. Suas responsabilidades eram altas, as tarefas árduas, mas as recompensas eram igualmente proporcionais, vindo com um banho de ouro, conforto e poder, água dourada que jorrava, despertando o brilho da ganância humana nos corações mais negros.

A um reles soldado nunca seria revelado o verdadeiro nome e identidade de um Arcano, esse tendo de chama-lo assim, 'Arcano' ou seu número no baralho, sem nem saber suas habilidades secretas.

No fim, cada um tinha suas obrigações dentro da Ordem Negra e velavam por isso... Isso a mantivera inteira, isso a fizera sobreviver a adversidade, isso a fizera crescer, essa era a maneira de se sobreviver.

A Ordem deveria ser velada acima de tudo. Ela era a prioridade.

-/-

Une fora uma menina trágica. De grande ambição e vida extremamente sofrida, sempre sonhara com mais, nunca satisfeita com o que tinha em mãos. Era gananciosa e apreciava isso em si, agarrava-se a suas qualidades, tentando inutilmente lutar contra a maré de seu status social. Os pais eram camponeses e até para aprender a escrever e ler, algo totalmente fora de seu alcance, batalhara contra sua realidade. O homem que lhe ensinara trocava favores por lições, mas isso não a impedira, estava acostumada a deixar outras coisas de lado para conseguir sua vontade feita. O que era isso comparado a sua dignidade? A pobreza não tem dignidade, não tem o direito de tê-la, a miséria é só arrastar-se se contentando com os restos. Essa não era a vida que queria para si.

Sempre se sentira assim pois, de alguma forma, parecia estar sempre à procura de alguma coisa que faltava em si, algo essencial que ela parecia não ter, em sua vida havia uma grande lacuna, uma leveza dentro do peito, um grande vazio esperando para ser preenchido e ela esforçava-se. Era como se olhasse para o lado e se visse imperfeita no espelho, como se a imagem refletida não fosse totalmente nítida e sim, um pouco borrada. Era uma pessoa incompleta esperando para ser formada, esperando cumprir o seu destino, perdida nas tolas adversidades mundanas, rebaixada a condição de moribunda, o coração destinado a grandeza batendo forte no peito. Deveria haver algo mais, não é possível que aquilo fosse tudo.

Procurava algo que não tinha nome e vivia uma vida incompleta a procura-lo. Procurava alguma espécie de milagre.

Ainda menina, perdera seus pais em um ataque da peste negra. Depois disso, perdida e sem perspectiva ou esperança no mundo, viu-se sozinha pela primeira vez. Era uma menina sem teto, que não podia se sustentar, no meio do mato, com o mundo como inimigo. Mal completara dez anos e seu mundo, em guinadas seguidas e confusas já se via diante de um caminho definitivo. Estava condenada. Sem lugar para morar, fora expulsa de sua vila, virando nômade, morando onde podia, quando podia.

O mundo era um lugar frio, chiado e cinzento, com campos de trigo que faziam barulho e floresta com ameaças para cumprir. O universo a queria como sua cota de sangue, mas ela não se daria por vencida.

Vagando como podia no papel de uma mendiga, de vila em vila, passando por rios e caminhos escuros e densos, vegetações inóspitas e aldeias desconhecidas, pântanos esquecidos e recheados de animais truculentos, lutava contra as possibilidades de permanecer viva.

Moscas zuniam em torno de sua cabeça, como se fosse um cadáver quando quase parava de respirar, jogada na mata alta, por sede ou por fome. Seu rosto era sempre sujo de terra, assim como suas pernas e mãos. Sua roupa era sempre rasgada nos mais diversos pontos, assim como os dedos antes de uma criança, agora era frios e rígidos. Os olhos mostravam uma alma velha em um corpo jovem, uma esperteza sobrenatural e vivaz, sempre alerta.

O frio a castigava, mas ela o vencia. A fome a barrava, mas ela a vencia, os animais a cercavam, mas ela fugia. Driblava a morte como quem tem o símbolo da sorte impresso no peito. Era uma aberração da natureza.

Chegara a uma aldeia cinzenta e barrenta há alguns dias, ficando em uma barraca esquecida, escondida de seu povo como vinha fazendo, quase um bicho selvagem, quando, desprovidos de piedade ou comiseração, alguns aldeões resolveram fazê-la de brinquedo. Eram seis e invadiram seu barraco no meio da madrugada, aos risos, trovoadas fortes do lado de fora. A menina pulou do lugar onde estava deitada, indo para trás, rapidamente, mas vendo-se encurralada contra a parede.

Ela podia ver a fumaça da respiração saindo de suas bocas. Sua pele arrepiara-se como a de um cachorro selvagem, o desespero fizera seus dedos gelados.

Eles riam alto enquanto a olhavam, tirando os cabelos molhados da testa, apreciando, divertidos, às suas reações. Ali algo mudara, definitivamente. Algo quebrara. Ali percebera, percebera que se não lutasse, não lutasse com tudo o que tinha dentro de si, com todo o seu pânico, lágrimas e vontade de viver, morreria. De onde estava parada agora, em pé e arfando, com uma pequena adaga na mão, até a pilha de corpos que agora parecia se amontoar por todos os cantos, seriam apenas algumas horas.

Horas para seu corpo se juntar a pilha, fétido, como se nunca tivesse existido. Um arrepio perpassou seu pescoço, arrepiando seu couro cabeludo.

Ouvia uma voz aguda que gritava no fundo de sua cabeça, pedaços de corpos povoavam os cantos inóspitos de sua inteligência.

Outra trovoada seguiu a primeira e ela se abaixou, em uma pose colérica, parecendo um gato selvagem, guinchando alto. O céu de negrume denso e pesado era cortado por faixas transversais brancas e estrondosas.

Um trovão, um raio. Outro trovão, outro raio e então a solidão da quietude. O silêncio condensado era quase impessoal e invasivo, gritando em cada canto da floresta com sua melancolia tangente.

E então, em um barulho distante e metálico, começou a chover.

Nem ela saberia dizer como depois, mas matara os seis. A sensação era amarga e suas mãos estavam dormentes, o tanto de terra e sangue que a cobriam faziam parecer ter saído escavando do próprio túmulo.

Durante um longo tempo, tudo o que ela fez foi olhar para as mãos, em choque. O suor e a força com que segurara a adaga fizera com que a mesma grudasse em sua palma, só sendo solta junto a sua pele. A mão era carne viva. O sangue seco e marrom, debaixo das unhas uma mistura de pele e lama. O cabelo estava duro. Lacerações, cortes profundos e marcas roxas a cobriam por inteiro.

Encolhe-se no chão em posição fetal e grita, geme, se contorce e grita mais. Seu útero doía em pontadas regulares. Do lado de fora, ainda chovia, mas ninguém viria ao seu encontro.

Estava sozinha, ninguém se importava. Tinha lutado, mas, entre ela e a pilha de cadáveres viam-se apenas algumas horas.

E é quando a voz que gritava no fundo de sua cabeça vira um chiado. E ela desmaia.

Quando a descobriram pela manhã, viva e respirando, apenas dormindo silenciosamente, dobrada sobre si mesma e a carnificina a seu redor, fora acusada de bruxaria.

Incrivelmente, quando a puxaram pelo braço com violência, quase o deslocando aos berros, choros e gritos preenchendo o local que cheirava a vísceras podres, ela não protesta, ao contrário, os acompanha, solícita. Não fala nada e seus olhos estavam opacos. Trôpega, se deixa amarrar enquanto os homens faziam uma fogueira.

Perdera o viço da vida. Via o mundo de orbes vazias.

Os olhava com desinteresse, quase como se não fizesse parte desse mundo. Respirava com muita calma e estava em um estado entre acordada e dormente, sem sentir coisa alguma. Tudo parecia muito longe de sua compreensão. Sons, cheiros, sensações.

Acreditava ter se tornado um receptáculo, era um corpo vazio esperando para ser preenchido. Era como se sua vida estivesse estática, esperando alguma coisa acontecer para as engrenagens voltarem a mover-se para frente. Tudo acontecia lentamente, em imagens distorcidas e difusas. Ela ouvia sua própria respiração, alto.

E eles simplesmente apareceram.

Mais para frente, sempre tentaria lembrar aquele momento com muito afinco, mas seu torpor, tão próximo a uma semi morte, não lhe permitiriam. Quando algo de grandioso finalmente acontecera em sua vida, estava apagada demais para recordar-se.

Ganhou uma posição como Arcano Maior em treinamento. Fizera um ato excepcional, tornara-se digna, destacara-se. Fora isso que lhe disseram. Dado um novo objetivo em sua vida, treinara como louca, sem dormir, sem comer, dia após dia, apenas para chegar o mais alto que podia. Une vivia para queimar e queimava para viver. Era intensa e efêmera e sabia disso.

Os anos lhe passam gentis, garantindo-lhe beleza e lubricidade. Com seus vinte e dois anos de idade, depois de muito aprender e praticar, ganhara seu título de Arcano Maior, seu mais do que bem merecido lugar entre as vinte e uma posições. Sua carta era _A Imperatriz_.

A Dama, no baralho de Tarot, representava o poder, a beleza e a riqueza.

Sendo um arcano de realização, geralmente era representado nas cartas com um cetro de poder e também um escudo para se proteger, pois em sua posição, não pode ser permitido confiar em muitos.

Une fizera jus a sua carta. Crescera uma mulher belíssima, porém fria, inteligente e desconfiada. Era uma esfinge e guardava muitos segredos. Atrás de seu sorriso mordaz, sua máscara mortífera, muito se ficava oculto. Ela sabia seduzir como ninguém e acostumara-se a ter todas as suas vontades feitas. Era uma verdadeira mulher perigosa.

A carta representa alguém que cuida de sua aparência e de suas posses e que, além disso, é parte de um processo não concluído, aparecendo grávida em algumas representações para isso mostrar.

Entre as muitas coisas compartilhadas com sua carta, Une também não aceitava seguir só sua intuição, precisando de longos planejamentos para agir. Como sua carta, era um pouco arrogante, orgulhosa do que havia conseguido conquistar.

Gimel era batizada dentro da Ordem, pelo menos, era como era referida por todos inferiores a ela, todas as cartas menores. Gimel, que significava três. Era esse seu número, era isso que carregava dentro de si, era essa a capa que vestia.

Logo que fora nomeada, ganhara o mundo.

Tinha terras só suas, um castelo, tesouros, roupas finas, tudo que alguém poderia desejar. Estava em constante movimento, sempre em alguma missão. Tinha carruagens e cavaleiros a sua disposição, assim como diversas cartas menores, se assim decidisse comanda-las.

Ainda esperando sua apresentação oficial para o resto da Ordem, no aguardo de uma missão importante, realizava tarefas menores, que lhe chegavam por cartas, magia ou ainda entregue pela própria carta da Temperança, uma menina loira, que costumava fazer questão que as coisas saíssem sempre de acordo com o programado.

Como pessoa, não podia reclamar de sua existência, tendo tudo que sempre desejou, mas ainda assim, como na sua carta, que menciona algo não concluído, Une sentia-se incompleta, como se um vazio a tomasse por dentro, todas as vezes que se deitava na cama sozinha e ouvia o silêncio que invadia pela janela.

De certa forma, ainda sentia-se como a menina de corpo vazio, apenas esperando algo para lhe preencher, a ponta dos dedos congelados.

Quando finalmente fora apresentada, foi realizado um ritual de apresentação. Nele, conheceu todos os outros Arcanos Maiores e os quatro reis, rainhas e valetes, além de alguns aliados realmente importantes de alguns reinos. Era uma festa da nobreza.

Usara um vestido cor de vinho, rodado, em camadas, um espartilho muito justo na cintura, com intrincados detalhes, bardados em dourado, além de uma gargantilha de pérolas. Um batom da cor do vestido, brilhante nos lábios e, como era de se esperar em um baile de máscaras, uma máscara amarrada ao rosto, cheia de penas.

Ainda assim, sua presença, postura, corpo, olhos e comportamento, roubaram a festa. Quase todos suspiravam ao vê-la passar. Ficara injuriada que o Grande Mestre das Bonecas, o líder, o Curinga não viera, mas logo se conformara, vendo tudo o que tinha para fazer.

Era uma mulher pragmática que vivia um dia de cada vez.

Com furtivos sorrisos encantadores, cumprimentava cada um, dando-lhes a mão e conversando levemente, com gracejo, sedutora, rindo com sua voz grave. Os cabelos longos, castanhos, estavam presos em um coque frouxo, com diversas mechas escapando-lhe, cobrindo-lhe o colo que arfava com as risadas.

Seu tomara que caia deixava os seios volumosos em destaque, seus olhos vulpinos e puxados, castanhos, mostravam astúcia além da idade, sorrateiros, mostrando uma moça com a guarda alta.

A festa não mostrava sinais de economias, sendo feita em um salão de uma mansão onde provavelmente se caberia um exército de dragões, todos os afrescos sendo feitos de ouro, janelas que iam do chão ao teto, abertas, mostrando uma relva bem cuidada, as carruagens chegando a cada instante.

O chão frio, de pedra, fora lustrado para a ocasião, e os grandes quadros nas paredes até haviam perdido o aspecto austero, diante do brilho das champanhas e os vestidos de gala das raparigas. Todos riam, comiam e se divertiam.

Quando finalmente decidira-se que deveria se render e sentar-se em uma das mesas circulares, iluminadas pelo gigantesco candelabro pendurado, onde várias pessoas importantes sentavam e conversavam, alguém lhe toca o ombro, fazendo-a virar-se com violência, pela surpresa.

-Lady. – E um rapaz reverencia-se diante dela. Um rapaz, ou melhor, um homem jovem, de cabelos louros e espertos olhos azuis escondia-se atrás de uma máscara metade preta, metade branca. Ele tinha trejeitos afetados e parecia sorrir com deboche. O tuxedo que ele usava era de um azul escuro, e tinha detalhes em dourado, ao mesmo tempo contrastando e combinando belamente com a roupa que ela mesma usava.

Ela abaixa levemente em retorno, já cansada de tantas apresentações. Ele não parecia preocupado.

-Uma dança? – E ele estica-lhe a mão, aumentando ainda mais, de lado, o sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Com uma sobrancelha levantada diante de sua expressão, ela aceita.

Ele a puxa para o meio da pista de dança, segurando-a fortemente pela cintura. Os dois mantinham-se próximos enquanto deslizavam. Ele sorria enquanto grudava seu rosto próximo ao dela.

-Então, você é a nova Arcano Maior, que ocupou a posição de Imperatriz... Ainda mais bonita do que me disseram, se me permite dizer. – Ela se surpreende, empurrando-o. Segundo fora informada, ninguém ali saberia as posições de ninguém, só depois, na outra semana, seria feita uma reunião menor, só com os Arcanos Maiores, para apresenta-la.

Ele sorri escarninho diante de sua reação, afastando uma mecha de sua própria franja da testa.

A puxa novamente para si, não vendo resistência por parte dela.

-Não se preocupe, tenho muitos informantes. Não creio que ninguém mais saiba. – Ela se acalma um pouco, voltando a raciocinar.

-Quem é você? – A voz dela era como uma facada gelada, coberta de veneno. Ele a acha engraçada, o tom de ameaça não chegando até si. Ele a segura ainda com mais firmeza contra si, colando os corpos por completo, passando a roçar de leve a mão livre em seus cabelos e costas descobertas.

-Se precisa tanto saber... Sou como você, um Arcano Maior, sou o Imperador. – E ri baixinho.

Ela se pasma, embora não denunciasse sua reação. Deveria ser engraçado ou o que, que justamente a carta pareada com a sua soubesse exatamente quem era?

A Carta do Imperador combinava perfeitamente com aquele homem. Sendo a carta de número quatro no baralho do Tarot, deveria ser um guerreiro forte e governante absoluto, além de ser duro, inflexível e rico. Aquele homem parecia representar tudo aquilo.

Além do mais, era uma carta de realização, como a dela, tendo a perseverança e a conquista como qualidades.

O Imperador era dito gostar de planejar e colocar em prática seus mais audaciosos planos, além de controlar e comandar pessoas para suas conquistas materiais.

Com sua postura confiante e seu sorriso motejado e sedutor, ele simulava tudo aquilo, embora, ao contrário dela, parecesse se sentir plenamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, com sua posição e com sua vida. Ela podia senti-lo cheio de si, vigoroso, não vazio, como a si própria.

A atração fora instantânea.

Eram opostos, cartas complementares que pareciam queimar juntas quando em atrito e contato.

No final daquele dia, traindo-se, em um ato que seria único em sua carreira e sua vida, se vira puxando-o pela a mão, para treva dos gigantescos corredores, onde revelaram seus rostos e trocaram beijos ardentes e carícias íntimas. Entregara-se para ele sem receio, várias vezes seguidas, acabando por leva-lo a seu quarto.

Assim, iniciaram um tórrido caso de amor.

Depois dele, muitas vezes mais precisara se deitar na cama de outros homens, sem que nunca se importasse muito. Sempre acabava voltando para cama dele, a mais quente de todas, a mais macia, a mais insensata.

Na Ordem, não eram permitidos relacionamentos amorosos, estes podendo ser punidos de maneira severa, por isso, mantinham o caso escondido. Era seu lado desmiolado, era seu lado emocional que nunca permitira aflorar. Sozinho, ele segurava todo o seu coração, sozinho, carregava toda a sua fragilidade, sozinho, poderia destruí-la.

Estranhamente, depois dele, nunca mais se sentira vazia, era como se o caso estivesse ficado em algum canto perdido, por detrás das várias camadas de nuvens de seu cérebro. Estava ocupada. Tinha tudo.

-/-

A mulher se aproxima, um vestido de cor marrom, justo, o decote de corte quadrado deixando o colo a mostra, a saia comprida de duas camadas apenas indicando uma longa viagem, uma trança na cabeça, fazendo volume aos sedosos fios castanhos.

Ela entra na residência com rapidez, sem se preocupar em ser impedida. Dirige-se com passadas decididas até o quarto, no andar superior, passando por criados e mais criados, cada um ocupado por seus afazeres.

Escancara a porta com violência, adentrando o quarto que estava na mais profunda escuridão. Ainda sem se abalar, a moça dirige-se para a janela, que sabia exatamente onde ficava, no lado oposto a porta dupla, entalhada de madeira, escancarando as cortinas compridas, que davam para uma pequena estufa. A luz do sol é forte e invade o local com violência.

Na cama de tamanho duplo, protegida por um pequeno biombo, há algum movimento. A moça não se atém aos quadros, ou ao vidro grande que a encarava poucos metros a frente, toda a riqueza não lhe interessava, apenas o movimento nas cobertas a sua frente.

A coberta se levanta e a figura de um homem e uma mulher são reveladas. Uma mulher bonita, de seios grandes, bem proporcionada, loira, de cabelos cacheados e expressão inocente, que olha em volta, tentando entender o que acontecia.

O homem apenas se espreguiça, demoradamente, sem lhe dar atenção. A moça tinha os olhos fixos nele. Estava parada com os braços cruzados, esperando com impaciência.

Treize boceja, cobrindo a boca com as costas da mão, e senta-se, esticando os músculos para cima, em um novo espreguiçamento, demorado como um gato esparramado em um dia de sol. Em seguida ele se vira e a encara, felino.

-Bom dia, minha lady. – Ela não se abala, ao contrário, aproxima-se.

-Saia daqui – Diz para a menina. Sua voz glacial parece funcionar, pois a menina reúne suas roupas no chão, correndo para a saída, ainda sem estar completamente vestida.

-Precisava falar assim com ela? – Ele pergunta, divertido, olhando-a de esguelha. Ela se senta a seu lado, puxando de sua saia uma carta.

-Por acaso se importa de me explicar o que diabos é isso? – E a voz dela era inexpressiva, mas ele já a conhecia há muito tempo, para saber a emoção contida em seus olhos.

Ele apanha a carta de suas mãos, mas não a abre, mostrando tédio.

-É sua primeira missão oficial, o que mais? Aparentemente, você guiará uma guerra. – Ela levanta-se, subitamente, diante disso, indo encarar a janela, um sorriso verdadeiro surgindo em seus lábios. Ele levanta-se, completamente nu, indo abraça-la por trás.

Ele conseguia ver a satisfação em seus gestos.

-Estou sentindo que hoje será um dia muito bom – E ela sorri, meiga, virando-se e abraçando-o, beijando-lhe os lábios, entrelaçando as línguas. Ele ri, levantando-a de leve do chão.

Como sua missão seria iniciada na próxima semana, Une decidira passar o tempo restante na companhia de seu amante. Ele era o único de quem não tinha segredos e com quem conseguia ser ela mesma. Sem saber como, quando, nem o porquê, se apaixonara, perdidamente. Confiava sua vida ao homem a sua frente.

Sem a necessidade de palavras, sabia que ele lhe correspondia em cada aspecto, em cada sentimento oculto. Nunca haviam precisado externar seu amor, não eram pessoas desse jeito.

Em uma noite, antes de recomeçar a viagem, na cama de seu imperador, depois de terem se entregado ao ápice do prazer várias e várias vezes, ela se via deitada ao lado dele, encarando-o nos olhos, sorrindo. Ele fazia o mesmo.

-Sente-se satisfeita com sua primeira missão importante? – E ela sorri, com os olhos brilhantes, concordando. Ele leva um dedo para sua boca, acariciando-a devagar, sentindo seu formato e textura.

-E você? – Ela pergunta em um suspiro.

Com o tempo, aprendera que Treize não era como parecera de início. Apesar de ambos serem gananciosos e cheios de cautela, ela era uma pessoa que gostava de crescer, e não se importava de fazer isso dentro da ordem, aos poucos, desde que continuasse sempre crescendo. Já Treize, ele tinha um pontada de megalomaníaco, perigoso, sempre desejando por mais, desejava sempre o impossível.

Eles simplesmente se encaram por algum tempo, até ele suspirar e sorrir, puxando-a de leve para si e mordendo-lhe o mamilo, de leve, para lambê-lo em seguida. Ela geme baixo de prazer e o abraça contra si, iniciando uma nova onde de prazer.

Ela deixa a mansão depois da semana passada com um sentimento pesado no peito, e enquanto andava em sua carruagem, com seu vestido negro e longo, como de costume ressaltando-lhe as qualidades femininas, vêm a sua mente que haviam invertido o papel. Agora, enquanto ela via-se satisfeita em sua própria pele, ele parecia ter algo faltando.

Respira fundo, sentindo o ar faltar em entrar em seu pulmão como deveria. Sentia algo de errado, podia quase ouvi-lo.

Treize era um jogador do perigo, pois apesar de suas conquistas e fama, desejava tudo àquilo que não podia ter. Era uma de suas principais características. Não havia sido assim, afinal de contas, que vieram a tornarem-se amantes em primeiro lugar? Ele a amava e sabia que jamais a poderia ter em seus braços e justamente por isso, a desejara mais do que a qualquer outra.

Aquilo já a incomodara no passado, mas agora, costumava simplesmente deixar o fato de fora.

Com o pesar da carruagem de um lado para o outro, voltava a abrir a carta em suas mãos. Iria ajudar o General, o Valete e o Rei de Paus, controladores do fogo a invadirem o reino dos elfos. Nenhuma criatura mágica poderia ser deixada na terra. Eles representavam uma ameaça e por isso, precisavam ser eliminados.

Olha a carta e a relê, detalhe por detalhe, depois volta a guarda-la no bolso do vestido rendado. Olha para fora, sentindo o sacolejar da carruagem a embala-la para um lugar distante. A paisagem que passava era dos mais diversos tons de verde, árvores, paisagens distantes, gados, tudo passava como um borrão, enquanto seus cavalos corriam, guiados pelo cocheiro.

Começava a ter sono.

Deixa escapar um sorriso triste de seus lábios. Nada podia fazer para ajudar seu amado.

Algo que lhe ocorre, próximo a uma revelação, uma epifania. Era engraçado pensar, comparando-se com uma menina determinada e selvagem, que fora há muito atrás, quase nada mudara. Ainda estava presa no movimento de vai e vem de uma carruagem.

Ainda assim, com tudo que ganhara, continuava sendo como um galho que balançava em dias de vendaval, indo para onde o vento a empurrasse. E o único momento que tomara as rédeas de sua vida foi quando, muito pequena, conseguira, sozinha, matar seis homens em uma dia de chuva.

-/-

Apesar dos acampamentos de treinos permanecerem sempre juntos, agora, aprontando-se para guerra, os soldados tinham tomado distância, instalando-se em uma parte isolada de uma floresta, com o acampamento já montado, milhares tendas podiam ser vistas, até onde se alcançava o olhar. E enquanto descia da carruagem, a lady pensou o tamanho de todos os exércitos unidos. Se aqueles a sua frente eram apenas uma parte do exército de fogo, um arrepio lhe cortou a espinha. Não era a toa que diziam considera-los invencíveis.

Aproxima-se a passos rápidos, costumeiros, ajeitando as luvas de couro nas mãos enquanto andava, escoltada por um grupo de soldados, destinado a leva-la a tenda do general. Sua capa negra raspava o chão e o capuz já não lhe cobria a cabeça, o belo rosto a mostra, perigoso e tentador, sobre um longo e esguio pescoço alvo.

Não prestava atenção aos homens que a olhavam enquanto passava, ziguezagueando pelo acampamento. Não tinha tempo para isso. Dentro de si, o coração batia forte e excitado pela missão recebida. Não falharia, nunca falharia.

Deixam-na a frente da tenda maior, onde a moça entra, com passos pesados, apenas para olhar em volta. Os homens se levantam e a esperavam do outro lado, ela sorri jocosa e se aproxima. Eles a cumprimentam abaixando-se levemente. Ele responde com um aceno de cabeça.

Olha em seguida para os homens presentes, os rostos bem apessoados e de traços orientais. Eram o General e seu filho.

-Muito prazer General Chang, eu sou Gimel, o Arcano enviado para comandar a missão de invasão nessa guerra.

O general Chang sorri, deixando os traços arrogantes a mostra.

* * *

Bem, não atualizo desde Janeiro :O Fiquei bege que estava mexendo nesse capítulo desde então e resolvi postar! Mas assim, era para ele mudar total... Na verdade, tinha muita coisa que eu queria ter mudado...mas acho que nunca chegaria a publica-lo, então resolvi entrar em ação!  
Aqui está o capítulo, explicando mais ou menos o funcionamento da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros e também, de onde se conhecem o Wufei e a Une...Babado total hahahaha  
Espero publicar o próximo mais rápido, o enrosco não pode ser tão grande :torce os dedos:  
Até a próxima, obrigada por acompanharem ^^~

Se quiserem saber um pouco mais sobre as Cartas de Tarô e por que escolhi determinados personagens para representa-las, suas descrições e encaixes, fiz um post aqui sobre isso:

sesshymaru (ponto) livejournal (ponto) .com (traço) 3775 (ponto) html

Coloquem os pontos e espaços nos lugares certos e vejam lá :)

11.06.2013


	10. As Partes de uma Jornada I

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e mistérios, com guerreiros endurecidos pela pobreza da terra, em um lugar esquecido, uma lenda permaneceu. Quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – Breathe Me (Sia)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo & Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

* * *

0-0-0-0

Capítulo010 – As partes de uma Jornada I

0-0-0-0

* * *

_"Help, I have done it again_  
_I have been here many times before_  
_Hurt myself again today_  
_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend  
__Hold me, wrap me up  
__Unfold me  
__I am small  
__I'm needy  
__Warm me up  
__And breathe me__  
_

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
__Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
__Yeah I think that I might break  
__I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe..."__  
_

A manhã parece excessivamente cinza, como se brincasse com os assuntos sérios que ouvira no dia anterior, colocando-se em um falso luto, a imobilidade das árvores, os sons inexistentes fazendo tudo parecer ainda mais imóvel e irreal, perigoso.

Relena é a última a se por de pé, o chão duro nunca a fazendo exatamente descansada, o que mais sentia falta era de uma cama, onde pudesse dormir aquecida, no macio.

O grupo já se reunira e comia um desjejum de pão e água fresca, parecendo discutir algo acirradamente, alterados. A loira se aproxima, sorrateira, o vento mexendo-lhe os cabelos, desordenando os fios.

-O que há? – Tenta saber ao se aproximar, mas ninguém parecia disposto a explicar-lhe. Fica calada enquanto assiste a discussão.

-Mas eles viverão uma vida de escravidão! Uma vida sem direito a liberdade mal pode ser considerada! – Kelly parecia alterada, o rosto corado enquanto gesticulava, a voz alterada, deixando os caninos pontudos a mostra.

-Então prefere ficar aqui e morrer no caminho? São muitos! – Era Heero que respondia, no mesmo tom autoritário, ela não parecia intimidada.

-Kelly, acalme-se e me escute! – Cléo chama sua atenção, entrando em foco, os cabelos laranjas tombando para frente enquanto acenava – São muitos, não temos chances contra eles, não agora. Entendo o que quer dizer, mas simplesmente não temos chance. Talvez realmente devêssemos começar algo por eles, mas não no presente, não temos tempo agora, se ficarmos, morreremos. – A elfa joga a mão para baixo, em um movimento de quem desistira, calando-se. Um silêncio denso se instaura.

Duo, que a princípio concordara, já havia sido convencido. Agora os dois haviam perdido os argumentos. Todos ali os entendiam, todos haviam passado por isso, mas, tristemente, não havia nada que pudessem fazer, em suas condições atuais.

-Então... – Heero pausa, a voz grave novamente indiferente – Está decidido, vamos em frente. – E levanta-se, pegando suas coisas, já sem olhar para trás. Duo logo começa a pegar as suas também.

Kelly levanta o rosto, e de onde estava sentada em um tronco, encara os olhos finos e ferinos de Wufei, parado do outro lado, em pé. Trocam um olhar longo e frio, carregado. Nenhum dos dois desvia o olhar. Em seguida ele se vira e vai embora.

Relena ainda estava confusa e olha em volta, querendo explicações.

-Duo? – E corre atrás dele, fazendo-o virar-se e sorrir ao vê-la.

-Diga princesa – E ela sorri de volta, derretendo-se diante de seu calor.

Cléo se aproxima de Kelly que continuava sentada, rígida na mesma posição, como quem fora humilhada em sua derrota.

-Vamos? – E se abaixa a sua frente, sorrindo e lhe fazendo uma careta. Kelly dá um meio sorriso, pegando a mão que lhe era estirada.

-Vamos – Mas a voz soava cansada e amargurada, como se algo lhe faltasse na essência.

A próxima cidade grande, Khazad, que ficava antes de Lamïra, a última das libertas cidades grandes, ficava há alguns dias de viagem, então teriam de aturar a situação por mais aquela quantia de tempo. Sem saber ao certo como haviam combinado, se dirigiam para lá, meio hesitantes talvez, o mundo começando a ficar fora de controle.

Todas as terras do Oeste pareciam conquistadas. Lämira ficava bem ao Norte, depois de densas florestas e embrenhadas montanhas e relvas verdes desertas. Sua sorte é que não estavam tão longe assim, talvez algumas semanas, se andassem rápido.

-O que eu perdi? – Relena indaga, tendo de manter o passo em ritmo de marcha para acompanhar Duo, que caminhava de maneira energética. O de tranças apenas suspira de maneira falsamente cansada, quase divertido, coçando a cabeça.

-Mais uma divergência de opiniões, só isso, mas relaxe princesa, porque por aqui é assim, você piscou e perdeu uma, então pode ficar tranquila que já já temos outra para você ver – E ele dizia isso de maneira tão sincera, que Relena não pôde evitar cair no riso, cobrindo o rosto.

É quando ela sente os olhos de Heero pesados sobre si e se vira, a sua procura. Ele passa a seu lado no mesmo instante, o semblante agressivo fazendo-a instantaneamente fragilizada e exposta.

-A caminhada é longa, então eu recomendaria que você guardasse suas energias para ela – E se afasta, indo ocupar seu lugar mais a frente, sem um segundo olhar em sua direção. Ela lança um olhar intrigado a suas costas, sem conseguir entende-lo.

Duo ri baixinho e quando ela lhe relanceia, dá de ombros, afirmando que Heero era uma pessoa incompreensível. Durante a caminhada o assunto se reduziu ao mínimo, pois começavam a subir a última montanha necessária na trilha que os conduzia para seu destino. Perguntou-se sobre a quantidade de mantimentos necessários até a chegada da cidade, sobre o futuro acampamento e a ordem das rondas, nada mais.

Relena passou a perguntar-se se eles seriam um grupo estritamente funcional.

Olhando a seu redor, volta a perguntar-se o que fazia ali. Aquela jornada não era sua, tinha seu próprio caminho a traçar, tinha certeza, algo dentro dela gritava isso, a plenos pulmões e a avisava, estava seguindo por um caminho que talvez não fosse o correto.

A sua frente, Duo, Heero e Wufei marchavam em um silêncio energético, enquanto Kelly os seguia, inexpressiva, os olhos na estrada. Até Cléo parecia animada em seu jeitinho peculiar, os dedos enroscados na mochila que vinha às costas, a determinação em cada passo da caminhada.

Não fora feita para isso, longas caminhadas, mal conseguia acompanha-los em seu vestido longo e agradece mentalmente o dia ter nascido cinza. Se o sol fosse a pinho, já teria passado mal. Não sabia para quê fora feita.

O desespero que controlara tão bem nos últimos dias desponta lá do fundo de seu coração e ela é obrigada a apertar o colar de seu irmão que trazia em uma corrente, no pescoço, para se sentir calma e continuar a andar.

Mas algo em sua expressão deve tê-la denunciado, pois Cléo diminui um pouco o passo, passando a ficar ao seu lado.

-Está tudo bem? – A voz com que ela lhe pergunta não passava de um murmúrio e a loira vê que a menina mordia o lábio inferior e usava um meio sorriso, em uma expressão preocupada. Não queria chamar a atenção dos outros integrantes. A agradece por isso. O apreço que sentia pela ruiva crescia a cada instante.

Concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

-Acho que estou ficando um pouco cansada – Comenta devagar, mais por não saber exatamente o que dizer como resposta do que por qualquer outra coisa. A outra anui, ajeitando o peso nas costas de maneira violenta. A ruiva bufa, afastando a franja dos olhos com um sopro.

-Gostaria de parar para descansar? – Os olhos verdes lhe chamavam tanta atenção, vivazes e pergunta-se o porquê disso. Uma mescla de inocência e perseverança a faziam sentir-se conspurcada. Ia negar, mas já se demorara demais, a menina gritando em voz alta para que parassem um pouco.

Sob protestos, a peregrinação tem uma pausa. No meio da estrada onde estavam, subindo a encosta de uma montanha, não havia muito para onde se esconder, mas havia algumas fontes onde beber água e encher os cantis e também, possibilidade de se preparar alguma coisa fria para se comer.

Isso sendo avaliado, Kelly reúne os cantis e sai, entrando um pouco a diante no outro lado da estrada, onde um rio podia ser ouvido. Sabendo não haver grande possibilidade de perigo, Wufei deixa o grupo e a segue.

A chinesa suspira, os vigilantes olhos castanhos parecendo esgotados ao vê-lo a seu lado. A moça abaixa-se ao lado da fonte, fazendo seu trabalho, sem encara-lo.

-Você não precisava ter vindo – Diz em uma voz baixa e controlada, perfeitamente audível.

-Eu sei – Ele responde, de maneira levemente agressiva. Ela o conhecia para saber que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, então esperou, terminando o que fazia, as fitas de couro presas em uma mão. Vira-se para encara-lo e encosta-se a uma pedra atrás de si.

Os dois trocam olhares por alguns instantes. Ele então abaixa o rosto, chutando um pouco da terra no chão, cruzando os braços, de maneira a submeter-se, como se sentisse vergonha do que viria a seguir.

-Eu vi Gimel na floresta. Acho que estão planejando algo grande dessa vez. – As palavras pairam no ar um pouco vazias, um não chegando ao outro, a distância que havia entre eles crescendo não apenas em passos, mas em algo mais intangível, as mentes e os sentimentos fazendo-os mais afastados do que jamais haviam estado.

Ela engole em seco, os olhos um pouco arregalados e inspira o ar com força, sentindo-se um pouco tonta, manchas pretas surgindo em sua mente. Tenta respirar fundo e acalmar-se, não querendo se mostrar abalada. A fraqueza era algo que expelia de seu corpo, como um mantra, cotidianamente.

Ele encara seus ombros contraídos, a culpa ardendo dentro de si, como da primeira vez, apertando os punhos com força, sentindo-se tolo por não poder fazer nada. No fundo, era mesquinho por não conseguir carregar a dor que ela sentia.

Eram fracos juntos e repeliam-se por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que precisavam um do outro e remendavam suas feridas. Eram necessários um ao outro, dependentes, e isso os agredia acima de qualquer outro fato. Eram autodestrutivos em seu relacionamento.

Vê-la tão distante e tão vulnerável, as feridas se abrindo a apenas alguns passos de si era a maior agressão que Wufei poderia sentir. E ainda assim, não conseguia fazer nada a respeito, além de observa-la e esperar que ela lidasse com a situação, afinal, a sabia mais do que forte o suficiente para isso. De certa forma, nunca deixariam de ser solitários em sua companhia.

-Acho que não poderemos fazer nada sobre isso também não é mesmo? – E ela disse, sua voz saindo mais grave, mas atingindo-o pontiaguda e frígida. Ela levanta o rosto devagar, o peito subindo e descendo, a luz cinzenta tocando-lhe a pele de maneira a deixa-la particularmente branca.

Era uma acusação. Mais uma.

-Não podemos ajudar a todos. Você sabe disso – Tenta controlar-se, mas sempre acabavam agressivos, afrontando-se. Ela permanece alguns segundos no lugar, olhando-o com uma raiva enfurecida, uma obliteração, uma forma de lidar com todo o turbilhão de coisas que a incomodava advindas da informação que ele lhe trouxera.

-É, afinal de contas, minha cidade costumava fazer isso e olha para onde isso a levou – Ele não abaixou o rosto, nem sequer piscou, mas ela sabia que o havia machucado. Não saberia dizer por que estavam fazendo isso, mas fazia meses, estavam em um processo maior de devastação, machucando-se um ao outro com o que já havia, há muito, passado.

Em algum lugar dentro de si, achava que se sentiam culpados pelo que acontecera. Wufei, orgulhoso e teimoso a ponto de ser mesquinho, errara e gostava de flagelar-se por isso. Kelly, incapaz de salvar quem realmente lhe importava, sentia-se incompetente e traidora e gostava que reafirmassem o lado ruim de si mesma.

Um novo torvelinho de emoções parece engasgar em sua traqueia. Seria aquilo o que os mantinha juntos todos esses anos? Seria a culpa o que os unia por tanto tempo? A dúvida que sempre açoitava volta a assombrar-lhe a mente e suspira, já sabendo conviver com a amarga indagação.

Nunca seriam fortes o suficiente para pô-la em palavras. Ela dá alguns passos em direção ao grupo, finalmente rendendo-se, pacífica e quase lânguida, abaixando o rosto. Ela sabia que ele pensava nos mesmos assuntos que si. Isso era o quão bem o conhecia.

Os movimentos a seguir eram mecânicos e a ponta de seus dedos finos estavam regelados. Sua paz de espírito fora completamente destruída com poucas palavras. Seria apenas mais um sentimento, mais uma sensação para enterrar no fundo de si mesma, tentando esconde-la, mascara-la, moldando-a em quem era, em uma nova pessoa, em uma pessoa mais forte.

Arrasta os pés por alguns passos, sentindo-se insensível e distante, mas o farfalhar atrás de si a faz pausar seus movimentos.

Se saísse dali agora, de alguma forma, sentia que tudo tomaria um rumo estranho e desconhecido.

-Kelly... – A voz de Wufei não passava de um sussurro. Um sopro do vento, mas seria o suficiente para fazê-la escuta-lo de qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora. Ela se vira, sentindo a amargura amaciar-se um pouco. Ele olhava para ela diretamente dentro de seus olhos, os negros nos castanhos, fazendo-a suspirar, perdendo-se em sua intensidade. Ele lhe estica um braço e ela se volta para ele. Cautelosamente, larga as águas no chão e os dedos dela se esticam, prontos para envolverem sua mão, parecendo demorar uma eternidade para alcança-lo. O abraça, sentindo-o abraça-la de volta.

É quando consegue soltar todo o ar que não percebera que guardava em seus pulmões. Ele segura sua cintura com força e a aperta junto a si, ela repete o ato com seu pescoço. Os dois permanecem entrelaçados alguns segundos, ouvindo a respiração tranquila e sincronizada.

Ela se afasta de leve e lhe beija os lábios com brandura. Já fazia alguns anos que tinha de tomar a primeira atitude. Ele não a rejeita, mas ao contrário, segura seu rosto, forçando-a a prosseguir. Ela morde seu lábio inferior com um pouco mais de rispidez. Ele tinha as mãos repousadas nos seus quadris, enquanto ela ainda o matinha abraçado pelo pescoço.

Ele entreabre os lábios e os dois trocam um beijo mais longo. O que faziam era quase encontrar conforto na presença um do outro. É quando ela percebe que amava seu carinho e suspira, sorrindo fraquinho.

A atitude é tão inédita e inesperada que o faz sorrir também, um pouco ríspido, contagiado.

-O que foi? – Pergunta, encostando a testa a dela, que, ao invés de responder, puxa de dentro da blusa dele um pingente escondido, uma folha de cor esverdeada, que retinia um brilho profundo e difuso, acariciando-a entre seus dedos macios. O objeto rutila com mais firmeza ao encontro de seu toque.

Ela então levanta o rosto e os dois se trocam um olhar.

-Senti sua falta – Ela comenta devagarinho e ele a segura com mais firmeza contra si. E então Cléo grita alto, algo ininteligível. Os dois desvencilham-se, correndo em direção ao acampamento de almoço.

-Pivetes malditos! – A menina gritava, quando os dois percebem que havia uma bolsa a menos na pilha. Alguns meninos haviam passado e trocado ideias, animados, simpáticos. Cléo fora a receptora e até lhes doara alguns mantimentos, vendo-os tão desprevenidos. Eles agradeceram roubando-lhes uma das bolsas de comida. Cléo estava pilhada, bufando, em gestos peripatéticos, andando em círculos de um lado para o outro.

Infelizmente nada poderia ser feito sobre o assunto, uma vez que os meninos estavam em direção contrária a deles e, na altura do campeonato, já teriam alcançado a floresta e seria impossível de localiza-los.

-E eu ainda os avisei sobre os Cavaleiros circulando por aí! Não devia, não devia! – E afasta a franja do rosto suado com rabugice quase infantil de tão brilhante – Devia deixa-los descobrirem por si próprios! Ingratos! – E dá mais um grunhido alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por uma longa distância, colérica.

Heero, depois de uma bronca curta e severa, dita de maneira ameaçadora e rouca, com direito a dentes rangendo, partira com Duo, mas prometendo voltar em menos de vinte minutos, caso a missão falhasse, como provavelmente aconteceria.

-O que eles levaram? – E Wufei pergunta, entre o irritado e o indiferente, quase petulante com os problemas que considerava abaixo de si. Sua agressividade parecia diminuída, como se outra perturbação o abalasse. Cléo estava concentrada demais em si mesma para perceber. Relena, no entanto, de longe, por debaixo da sombra de um arbusto, nota que havia algo errado e fora de lugar com a cena inteira.

Volta a recostar-se, ouvindo o ríspido trocar de falas, mas se concentrando no som do vento, que lhe passava sobre o rosto e os volumosos cabelos dourados, levantando-os de leve ao passarem. O som confuso das vozes parecia distante, incompreensível, alterações nos sons não lhe chegando como deveriam.

Suspira. Tentando como tentara poucas coisas na vida, concentra-se no rosto de seu irmão. A imagem que tinha dele era apenas a que visualizara na câmara mortuária. Não conseguia formula-lo de outra forma. Como sabia que alguma coisa de tudo aquilo era verdade? Começava a duvidar do pouco que tinha, pelo pouco que aquilo lhe dizia.

Não pela primeira vez, o desânimo quase pungente, dolorido parece apoderar-se de si. Como seria fácil desistir. Como seria fácil se permitir esquecer. É difícil ser apegado a algo nebuloso, que não lhe pertence.

Sentia como se tentasse se apoderar do reino de outrem, como se suas memórias esquecidas não estivessem em algum lugar perdido de sua biblioteca particular e sim, na cabeça de outro alguém, pedindo para serem roubadas, restauradas. Era um sentimento estranho e muito particular.

Volta a repassar o que sabia sobre si mesma. Era princesa, chamava-se Relena, tinha um irmão. Não era muito para se começar, era? Com outro suspiro somando-se ao primeiro, leva a mão ao pescoço, onde o colar que ganhara na competição repousava, de maneira delicada, frio contra sua pele cândida, clara.

Sentindo um movimento a seu lado, a moça volta a abrir os olhos, vendo uma Kelly um tanto pálida sentando-se a seu lado, a postura rígida, quase militar que lhe era característica, a expressão endurecida, os olhos chispando mais do que o normal.

Sente-se tentada a perguntar o que se passara, mas não ousa, sabendo que aquilo era bem fora de sua zona de interesse. Quando respira alto, abanando a cabeça, a morena volta sua atenção para si.

É quando percebe o quão bela Kelly era, com sua beleza de mulher, o sofrimento acrescentando profundidade para sua expressão, camadas para seus olhos misteriosos e puxados. Nunca a percebera tão diferenciada. As duas permanecem se analisando por um momento.

-Precisamos comprar roupas novas para você – E a chinesa finalmente quebra o silêncio que se formara entre elas, prática e racional, com tática – Com esse vestido será difícil continuar a viajar por aí. Cuidamos disso assim que chegarmos. – Conclui, com apenas uma leve pontada de questionamento nos olhos. No fundo, já se decidira.

Relena anui e sorri, meiga. Kelly lhe devolve um sorriso preocupado.

A viagem tem continuidade apenas um pouco depois disso, com o óbvio fracasso por parte de Heero e Duo. Emburrado, o primeiro não olha na cara de Cléo quando passa, fazendo-a direcionar uma careta típica e retorcida e lhe mostrar a língua, com os braços cruzados.

A noite chega carregada, um vento açoitante balançava as árvores, fazendo-as gemerem. Um lampejo ou outro podia ser visto no céu, ameaçando chuva. A escuridão espessa vinha carregada de sons soturnos, como barulhos de corujas, longos, assim como sons de todas as outras proles noturnas.

O grupo instala-se como pode, um pouco afastado da única estrada que subia a encosta, entre alguns arbustos, em posição favorável para ver quem vinha de um e outro lado. Sem quererem chamar atenção, ainda cientes do perigo que corriam, não acendem nenhuma fogueira, contentando-se com um lanche frio.

Pegando as cobertas surradas das bolsas, abraçam-se, aprontando-se para dormir. Naquele dia, o chão úmido de terra molhada, com o mato a pinicar-lhe o rosto pareceu ainda menos convidativo a Relena, que o contemplava, sentada naturalmente afastada.

Tornara-se observadora. Wufei e Kelly pareciam ter voltado ao normal, e agora terminavam sua refeição, um ao lado do outro, em silêncio mórbido. É obrigada a concordar que havia algo estranho em seu relacionamento, embora não soubesse precisar o que.

Cléo e Duo trocavam ideias, animados, ele sentado, segurando um joelho de encontro ao corpo, enquanto a outra perna estava dobrada, com a de um índio, ela de pé, segurando uma coberta, sem usa-la. Pareciam conversar sobre algo agradável e a loira detém-se alguns instantes sobre eles.

Por fim, Heero estava afastado, olhando a estrada, com olhos de lince, com uma concentração inabalável, rígido, encostado em uma árvore, dando a austera impressão de alguém inabalável, inatingível, inalcançável.

Aquilo a angustia, sem que soubesse do motivo. Talvez precisasse de apoio. Aliás, precisava, sem saber muito bem onde encontra-lo. O conforto que o grupo a seu redor começava a trazer-lhe a preocupava, pois não sabia a extensão de sua duração. Não queria se apegar a nada que pudesse perder, mas, para alguém que não possuía nem suas próprias memórias, tudo parecia tremendamente frágil e inseguro, não digno de ser confiado.

O perfil de Heero era particularmente bonito e o vento passava por ele balançando sua túnica, bagunçando seus cabelos rebeldes. Seus lábios pareciam uma linha rígida, secos, seus olhos cortantes. Seu fito tempestuoso se volta para ela que, subitamente, sente-se exposta, como sempre, pega em flagrante.

Dá uma tentativa frustrada de sorriso, que ele não corresponde. Tem a nítida impressão que o azul de seus olhos era mais intenso que o céu quase negro atrás de si. Seus olhos pareciam reluzir na escuridão.

Sentindo-se desincentivada, não desejada, abaixa o rosto, intimidada, sorrindo para si mesma, embaraçada. Fora pega e julgada. Ele definitivamente desgostava de si. Remexe os dedos, em seguida remexendo a saia.

Uma brisa mais forte passa pelo seu corpo, deixando-a arrepiada pelo frio. Respira fundo, voltando à mão para o colar do pescoço. Tornara-se um tique nervoso, precisava averiguar que ele estava lá, precisava saber que tudo aquilo era verdade, necessitava saber que não continuava em seu palácio, adormecida, sonhando. Aquilo a acalentava, ao mesmo tempo que trazia uma insustentável falta sem nome.

A moça acariciava o colar que trazia no pescoço. Durante o dia inteiro, lhe parecera proporcionar um peso descomunal, mais do que jamais havia pesado até hoje. Estava distante, sua pele em contato com o metal causava-lhe pequenos arrepios. As costas estavam levemente dobradas para frente, quebrando sua usual postura altiva. Sentia-se derrotada.

Cléo se aproxima, sentando-se a seu lado em silêncio. Quando Relena lhe relanceia, a menina sorri de seu jeito animado e caloroso, os cabelos ruivos quebrando o cinza azulado da noite, inclinando-se tanto para frente que fazia com que os cachos arrastassem no chão.

A moça jovem lhe passa um cobertor.

-Essa noite fará frio, você vai precisar – E diz, simplista. Pergunta-se como ela conseguia manter aquele ânimo gostoso em seu tom, aquela vivacidade em seus gestos – Está tudo bem mesmo? – A vozinha era rouca e Relena a olha com os olhos marejados.

Não sabia o quão mal se sentia até vê-la tocando no assunto. Começava a ficar perturbada. Temia não aguentar muito mais. Relena nega, precisando confessar-se. Demora um pouco a começar a falar, mas a menina a entende, permanecendo calada, esperando seu tempo.

-Ontem, quando me disse que o passado não era importante e eu fui levada a concordar. Suas palavras traziam tanto conforto para o meu coração que não pude deixar de ouvi-las – E puxa o objeto precioso, deixando-o a mostra para Cléo – Mas agora, olhando para esse colar, eu tento me lembrar de meu irmão... E não me vem nada, ele não passa de manchas, tinta borrada – E nisso seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela deixa a corrente escorregar por entre seus dedos, caindo no mar azul celeste de seu vestido. Abaixa o rosto, escondendo-o por detrás da cascata dourada que tinha na cabeça. – Me sinto tão desesperada... Tão... Tão vazia... – A última palavra vem como uma iluminação, sendo pronunciada como uma epifania, um segredo revelado para si.

Cléo se compadece, uma dor pontiaguda despontando-lhe o coração.

-Você tem razão – Diz, depois de engolir em seco, sentindo a visão nublar – Peço desculpas se te magoei, eu não queria – E impede Relena de dizer qualquer coisa, limpando os olhos com as palmas da mão, espalhafatosa, tentando manter engasgadas as próprias lágrimas que queriam vir, sob controle. – O que eu disse foi muito simplista. A vida não é sempre em preto e branco e muitas vezes têm milhares de coisas fora do nosso controle. – E sorri, matreira – Mas se eu pudesse, se eu realmente pudesse, veria meus irmãos de novo, minha família, nem que fosse uma última vez, não aguentaria lembrar seus rostos sem saber quem são, esquecê-los. Acho que não sou forte o suficiente para isso. – Relena levanta o rosto, encarando-a surpresa, enquanto a menina continuava – Te admiro por isso, você procura por si mesma, mesmo que não saiba nada sobre si, sobre o seu passado. Não acho que eu conseguiria, e por isso, você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que já conheci. Você nunca deveria duvidar disso, está entendendo?

As duas trocam olhares amigos e companheiros. Relena sente-se grata e acalentada, como se uma peça finalmente tivesse sido colocada no lugar. As duas riem juntas.

Depois, Relena acompanha a amiga recém feita, vendo o brilho nos olhos do rapaz de tranças, quando as duas se aproximam.

-Achei que você não ia voltar mais – E ele brinca, pilhérico. Ela lhe mostra a língua e os dois trocam sorriso espertos, carinhosos.

Ajeitando-se, Cléo se senta no meio das pernas de Duo, aconchegando-se e ele lhe beija os cabelos, agraciado. Relena conseguia ver o quão bem se sentiam juntos, o quanto isso lhes era natural e confortável.

A ruiva posiciona-se melhor, ajeitando o corpo magro contra o dele, as costas dela sobre o peitoral dele, com um bocejo longo.

Duo lhe dá beijinhos no pescoço, fazendo-a rir e contorcer-se, o agradando. Ela lhe dá tapinhas no joelho a seu lado, no alcance de sua mão, para que parasse.

-Menino mau, menino mau! – e tenta para-lo. – Aiii Relena, o Duo não sabe se comportar em sociedade... Peço desculpas – E ela lhe reprime, divertida, caindo na risada.

Relena assente, entretida em assisti-los.

Depois de alguns segundos, os dois deixam seu espírito infantil de lado e acalmam-se.

-E então princesa, o que está achando de viajar caminhando o dia inteiro, como nós, os súditos fazemos?

-Não é tão ruim na verdade, tirando a parte de dormir no chão, já estou me acostumando.

Ele ri e lhe sussurra, como se contasse um segredo, inclinando-se em sua direção, mas sem soltar a cintura de sua menina.

-Ah, mas eu tenho uma técnica infalível para isso, basta você se enrolar bem nos cobertores e se visualizar em uma cama bem quentinha. – Relena ri, entretida.

-É verdade? Muito obrigada pela sugestão e pode deixar que tentarei usá-la. Não se preocupe que contarei os resultados.

-Ah, não precisa agradecer – E ele sorri mais – E também não precisa me contar os resultados, todas as minhas técnicas são infalíveis – Lhe dá uma piscadela, Cléo então lhe dá outro tapa e o relanceia, incrédula, antes de trocar um olhar cúmplice com Relena. E então os três caem na gargalhada.

A noite passa, se adentrando nos frígidos ares da madrugada, clamando pela poética inspiração do sono. Conforme as horas se passam, o grupo se ajeita, aprontando-se para mais uma das longas noites em sua coleção solitária.

Quem estaria contando e por quê?

Sentada, Relena assiste Kelly preparar-se para dormir, enrolando-se no cobertor ao lado de Wufei, mas sem acostar-se a ele, há alguns metros de si, mais próxima de onde Heero que com sua concentração de soldado, ainda vigiava a estrada, em uma postura inquebrável.

Sentindo um calafrio passar pelo seu corpo, mas dessa vez nada tendo a ver com o frio, ajeita melhor o cobertor quente e peludinho ao redor de seus ombros. A seu lado, Cléo e Duo preparavam-se para dormir de conchinha. Eles trocavam sussurros, risadinhas e beijos ocasionais.

Quando Relena se deita, estava quase tão escuro que não se podia ver um palmo a frente dos olhos. Logo a sua frente, os olhos verdes vítreos de Cléo a encaravam. É a primeira vez que percebe o quão profundo eram e se pergunta de onde vinha tanta profundidade. Qual seria sua história? Mas assim como lhe vieram, segundos depois, os pensamentos desvanecem, quando Cléo lhe estica a mão branca e lhe mostra um sorriso, translúcido contra a escuridão da noite. A ruiva lhe alcança a mão e a segura com a sua, com firmeza carinhosa.

-Para você não se sentir sozinha – A voz não passava de um murmúrio, mas Relena sente o impacto das palavras, como um bafejo quente de um forno ligado, depois de um longo dia na neve. Sente despontar em seu peito uma ternura nunca antes descoberta em sua nova vida.

Mas, antes que pudesse se sentir culpada por se apegar aquelas pessoas que tão pouco conhecia e começava a considerar uma família, antes de se sentir culpada por tamanho afeto e carinho em seu peito, o calor gostoso que crescia em seu peito a faz cair no sono.

E, pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar, o sono é um sono leve, de alento, sem sonhos ruins ou enviesados do passado.

Ali, estava em casa. Ali, pela primeira vez, estava segura.

* * *

Olá :)  
Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo do mês...

Não sei se perceberam, mas esse é um capítulo diferente dos que vieram antes dele, um pouco mais profundo, começando a realmente chegar no cerne dos personagens e a criar laços, uma jornada pode ser um longo tempo para se passar sozinho.

Aqui também vemos pontinhas dos passados dos outros personagens, como os de Wufei e Kelly e mesmo o da Cléo e do Duo. Também temos um aprofundamento da crise de Relena e como Heero se nega a ajudar. Quando será que as coisas tomarão um novo rumo?

Bem, espero que gostem...

12.07.2013


	11. As partes de uma Jornada II (PnM)

Título – Fairy Tale

Resumo: Em um mundo tomado de magia e mistérios, com guerreiros endurecidos pela pobreza da terra, em um lugar esquecido, uma lenda permaneceu. Quem vai salvar a princesa? Heero & Relena

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence (sim, sim, é a dura realidade T.T). Quem tem todos os seus direitos é a Sunrise e blá, blá, blá...

Ah sim, não ganho nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever!

Música do Capítulo – How Long? (How To Destroy Angels)

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo & Kelly são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam e me dêem os devidos créditos!

Capítulo011 – As partes de uma Jornada II  
(Perdidos na mata)

"_A house on fire,_

_Burning all the past away,_

_And what defines us when,_

_It's all the little things that slip away._

_And if you're honest,_

_What do you think would happen if_

_We stood for something?_

_If you believe in it_

_Keep believing it"_

O dia amanheceu cinzento e desbotado, como os que antecediam a ele. O ar levemente úmido e carregado de frivolidade metálica era de desanimar qualquer viajante. O grupo levanta-se, apronta um desjejum e come em silêncio caloroso.

Assim que terminam, em ansiosidade insone, arrumam suas coisas e seguem caminho. Uma chuva fina despontava o horizonte, embaçando as vistas, caindo sobre os cílios, mas sempre sem se decidir a molhar ou não, tão fina e pontiaguda que caía. Era um chuvisco chato.

O grupo mantinha uma marcha de morto vivo, um pé arrastado depois do outro. Era apenas mais um dos momentos em que Relena desejava ter algo mais prático para vestir. Relanceando as pessoas que seguiam a sua frente, seu olhar repousa em Kelly, que comentara isso no dia anterior, depois em Cléo e Duo, agora tão queridos, de uma forma estranha e desconhecida para si.

As esperanças de uma viagem tranquila há muito já tinham ido por água a baixo e, pelo visto, agora se agarravam a ideia utópica de uma viagem mais curta e silenciosa. Andam debaixo da chuva, sem que uma única reclamação fosse feita até meados do meio dia, quando param para o primeiro intervalo.

Na altura do horário, todos já se encontravam encharcados, mas, por sorte, um solzinho fraco e tímido começava a sorrir do outro lado da montanha, com seus raios que temiam encostar o solo que não parecia lhe pertencer.

Incrivelmente, Relena dormira muito bem a noite e não sentia nenhum sentimento de amargura obscurecendo o peito. Respira fundo por isso, sentindo o ar gélido e agradável penetrar seu corpo, rejuvenescendo-o.

Cléo logo, logo se senta a seu lado, com seu semblante iluminado e jovial, sempre pontuado por um sorriso irradiante. Ela espreguiça-se, manhosa, como um gatinho, o corpo pequeno e magro estralando-se inteiro. Ela se remexe.

-Terrível viajar em dias de chuva – Comenta para si mesmo. E soa infantil e mal-humorada aos ouvidos de Relena, que solta um risinho. Isso chama sua atenção, que a olha e sorri de volta, de maneira acolhedora.

Relena abaixa um pouco o rosto e remexe as mãos no colo, sentindo o tecido do vestido grudar às costas.

-Queria... – E pausa, desnecessariamente, sem graça – Agradecer – E esclarece – por ontem... – diz, baixinho, mas audível. A ruiva dá uma risada gostosa e agradável e a olha com um olhar brilhante e profundo, caro e cheio de intimidade.

-Pode contar comigo – Relena sorriu. E foi ali soube que, não importava o que acontecesse depois, houvesse o que houvesse, aquele momento era real e que agora, ela tinha alguém com que pudesse contar, e que a partir daquele ponto, elas eram amigas de verdade.

O sentimento cálido brinca em seu peito, por um instante e outro, correndo de lá para cá, agradando-a. Termina por sorrir, tolinha, engrandecida por tão pouco. Era terrivelmente reconfortante saber ter a companhia de alguém, seu apoio.

Era difícil se sentir sozinha. Agora, de uma forma estranhamente familiar, sentia que não precisava mais se sentir assim. Isso a fez sorrir ainda mais, cálida.

Pouco depois disso, seguiu-se uma pequena discussão. Descobrindo-se sem mantimentos suficientes para os dias restantes da jornada, a altercação se deu para saberem o que fazer diante do fato. Rapidamente, ficou decidido que Kelly seguiria alguma trilha pelos pés da montanha e caçaria alguma coisa, discreta e rápida e que Wufei a acompanharia.

A divisão foi feita sem despedidas e veloz, pontuada pela eficácia que lhes parecia inerente. É quando o olhar de Relena volta a recair no semblante carregado de Heero. Ele, que sempre parecia carregar todas as preocupações do mundo em suas costas, sem descansar jamais.

Suspira, encolhendo-se de leve no lugar, estremecendo, sentindo frio. Agora pelo menos, a chuva dera uma trégua e o sol, mesmo que delicado, pairava sobre eles, tocando-os com suavidade excessiva, quase zelosa.

-Ele é muito carrancudo não? – E Duo, que em algum momento sentara-se do seu outro lado, comenta. Relena se vê tão surpresa pela espontaneidade do comentário, que cai na gargalhada.

Pelo visto, ele vinha seguindo seu olhar.

-Ué, só dizendo, um sorrisinho não faz mal a ninguém de vez em quando – E Cléo o olha com um olhar de reprimenda, mas também ri, os três, divertindo-se. Heero lhes lança um olhar mortalmente desdenhoso, que nitidamente denotava sua desaprovação. Relena para de rir imediatamente, sentindo-se culpada. Com os braços cruzados e seu olhar cortante, cobre o caminho a sua frente, parando do outro lado de onde estavam, propositalmente distante.

Corajosa, a menina levanta-se, indo em sua direção. Ele permaneceu sem olha-la, olhando em direção à estrada, com o rosto virado, em pé, as costas de encontro a uma gigantesca rocha que delimitava o caminho da estrada. A loira para a seu lado, mas, percebendo-se ignorada, permanece alguns instantes em silêncio. Do outro lado, Duo e Cléo interagiam, sem prestar atenção ao que ela fazia. De certa forma, lhes é grata pelo sentimento, mesmo que falso, de discrição.

-Desculpe-me... – Começa, mas se interrompe sentindo-se sonsa pelo que fazia. – Não queria... Parecer desrespeitosa – Mas falava tão baixo e direcionando sua fala para baixo, que duvidada que ele estivesse ouvindo.

Era uma atitude inexplicável, mas sentia-se melhor de tê-la realizado, por isso, sente-se parcialmente aliviada.

Ele dá um grunhido com a garganta, fazendo-a encabulada. Era o sinal que demostrava que ele estava prestando atenção. E enquanto a menina distanciava-se, de volta para o lugar mais companheiro, que eram Duo e Cléo, o olhar de Heero a segue, mesmo que seu rosto mal tivesse se movido, seguindo os movimentos leves e naturais, quase etéreos.

A vê sentar-se e sorrir, de maneira dócil, divertida.

Resolvera manter-se afastado. De alguma forma estranha, ela sempre parecia atingi-lo mais do que deveria. Estrategista como era, sempre querendo agir de forma prática e coesa, a via como um esquisito impedimento a sua razão.

A observaria de longe e, se não pudesse se afastar totalmente como desejava, faria isso o máximo possível, como estava realizando nos últimos dias.

Nunca perdia, principalmente para si mesmo.

Não queria nem precisava daquilo, a soma de mais um nítido problema a seus raciocínios. A ignorava de propósito, deixando-a no ponto cego de sua vista. Ela parecia perceber e ressentir-se. Não se importava.

Não podia permitir que suas preocupações individuais se interpusessem no que era melhor para o grupo, era o que repetia diversas vezes em sua cabeça. Fora que, sua estranha ligação com a moça o incomodava. Não a queria por perto, não sabia lidar com ela, a queria o mais longe possível.

Além disso, somava-se o sentimento do desconhecido no peito, algo estranho, um cuidado esquisito de proteção que julgava ter sido colocado à força em sua cabeça, junto ao pacto. Sempre que pensava no assunto, a odiava. Sentia raiva de si, por não ser capaz de não senti-lo e ainda mais dela, por obriga-lo a sentir.

A verdade que não queria admitir nem para si mesmo, era a que estava confuso.

Não sabia ao certo como agir ou o que fazer. Ela o tirava do pedestal da razão, perfeita e sempre fidedigna de se apoiar.

Então, se fossem obrigados a permanecerem juntos, seriam em seus termos e não nos dela, pois não se deixaria intimidar.

Ela, parecendo deixar passar despercebido todos os seus pensamentos e preocupações, se aproximava, cheia de humildade, tentando criar alguma comunicação, sorrindo com seus amigos, cheia de gracejo. Aquilo o incomodava.

Balançando a cabeça com extremo desgosto, fazendo os cabelos rebeldes balançarem sobre os olhos animalescos, direciona suas pesadas orbes azuis para o outro lado, cortantes, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A manteria longe até de sua mente, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

-/-

Kelly caminhava sem produzir nenhum som em absoluto. Os passos leves típicos dos elfos percorriam longas distâncias sem se cansarem, rápidos. O brilho em seus olhos corria de um lado ao outro, treinados, a procura de algo em que atirar.

Ela e Wufei haviam se separado para cobrir uma área maior, embora não permanecessem muito distantes um do outro, sempre podendo se ver, através de um olhar afiado.

A moça para e toma o ar, inalando o ar gélido a seu redor profundamente. Ao seu redor, ouvia os pequenos sons, como uma cachoeira ao longe, pássaros que se comunicavam sobre suas cabeças, folhas que balançavam de leve com o vento, o próprio passeio do ar, que brincava com seus cabelos.

Como gostava de estar assim, sozinha e em paz, na natureza. Aquilo acalmava seu espírito, tranquilizava-a. Aqueles eram os momentos que lhe diziam que seria capaz de aguentar, não importava o que estivesse pela frente, ela seria forte o suficiente.

Enquanto descia em direção ao sopé da montanha, notava que a trilha ia ficando mais densa e mais úmida. Ainda assim, a elfa avançava sem dificuldade, passando por debaixo de vegetações que se acumulavam e raízes altas, pulando galhos que bloqueavam seu destino. Tão distraída ficou, ouvindo os sons ao seu redor, perdida em seu próprio mundo, que, quando se deu por si, estava sozinha.

Em um susto, olhou em volta, os olhos soturnos e escuros a procura de uma imagem, o som dos passos perto de si. Não mais o ouvia. Com a respiração já levemente alterada de nervoso, caminha alguns passos de volta, rápida como um felino.

É quando ouve um estrondo alto, que faz pássaros voarem, um rosnado alto. Seu coração dispara e ela começa a correr.

-/-

-Hei, vocês, não estão a fim de lavarem-se? – Cléo indaga, olhando os cachinhos de seus cabelos longos, com um olhar desinteressado. Os outros dois, que trocavam palavras leves a relanceiam.

-Não acha que está muito frio não? – E Duo devolve, bocejando de leve e espreguiçando-se em seguida, demoradamente.

De fato, o dia vinha esfriando cada vez mais e agora, no final da tarde já era possível ver o ar começar a sair em forma esfumaçada da respiração dos que ali estavam.

Ela dá de ombros, como se dissesse 'tanto faz' e levanta-se, indo em direção à fonte clara, próxima a cachoeira, na margem oposta a floresta, ao sul de onde estavam. Relena levanta-se e troca um olhar rápido de concordância com Duo, seguindo-a.

Duo boceja novamente, enquanto as observava afastando-se.

Então se levanta, aproximando-se do que vigiava a passagem, totalmente imóvel, como uma gárgula de pedra.

-E aí Heero? Hoje também não poderemos acender uma fogueira? – E fala com um pouco de manha, abraçando o próprio corpo. As roupas negras enrugam-se com o ato. Heero só lhe relanceia um olhar com o canto dos olhos, antes de voltar a olhar para frente, com indiferença indisfarçada – Aiii Heero, isso é maldade! – E se aproxima, parando ao lado do amigo, mas sentando-se no chão de terra a seu lado.

Os dois permanecem quietos por longos instantes, enquanto o mar estrelado escurecia sobre eles, tornando-se possível jogar uma rede na infinidade celeste, para capturar as brilhantes estrelas, que pulavam de um lado para o outro.

-Wufei e Kelly ainda não estão de volta – Diz, com voz monótona.

-Eu notei – E dessa vez, tinha uma voz mais séria.

-Será que lhes aconteceu algo?

-Sugiro que esperemos um pouco mais, se não voltarem, iremos atrás deles. – E sorri – O que acha? – Heero o encara, ferino e Duo se pergunta como ele podia ser sempre, ao mesmo tempo tão mecânico, frio e extremamente intenso, contraditório.

-Acho melhor esperarmos até que amanheça, não acha? Se algo lhes tiver passado, duvido que os achemos, no meio dessa escuridão.

E então Duo sorri, balançando a cabeça, começando a rir de leve.

-Acho que você tem razão. Que estupidez a minha. – E volta a cair o silêncio. – Você anda meio esquisito Heerinho. – E a provocação faz o moreno virar a cabeça rapidamente, colérico, em direção ao rapaz de tranças, que apenas o olhava com um sorriso pravo nos lábios.

-Aonde quer chegar Maxwell? – E embora Duo soubesse que Heero fervia de raiva, sua voz não transparecia uma nota sequer. Duo dá de ombros, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Vá saber, não é mesmo?

Heero detestava quando Duo resolvia brincar com ele dessa forma, e, embora o moleque houvesse parado de encara-lo, e agora tentasse aquecer as mãos juntando-as em frente da boca e soprando, permanece a encara-lo, entre o ponderativo e o furioso.

-/-

Kelly praticamente corria, torcendo para que sua alienação por se sentir em casa não houvesse lhe custado o que lhe era mais precioso. Quanto mais avançava no meio do verde, que agora enroscava em seus pés e cortava seu rosto, pela pressa absurda, o resmonear aumentava gradativamente.

Ao longe, a crepitação e o ulular plangente começava a ensurdecê-la. Os pequenos sons da floresta, esquilos e ratos que corriam para suas tocas, corujas que gritavam, a lua começando a subir no céu, seu coração batendo rápido ba-tum ba-ba-tuuum. Respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar e olhando em volta.

Seu nervosismo era tanto que sentia as mãos tremerem, os olhos turbulentos olhando tudo em volta, o mais rápido que podiam acompanhar. A noite insidiosa vinha se instalar com uma leve neblina, que subia a montanha. Não queria admitir, mas poderia se perder se continuasse a correr.

Sem conseguir vencer o desespero que fazia suas mãos geladas, volta a correr e tropeça em uma pedra. A rocha cinza, refletindo o luar metálico machuca seu joelho e tornozelo, mas a adrenalina a faz continuar a andar, sem nem perceber a dor que viria depois.

Olhava em volta freneticamente e, em um ato desesperado, começa a gritar.

-Chang! Chang! Onde está você? Por favor, não brinque comigo e responda! Wufei! – Podia sentir o próprio timbre estremecer, sua voz saindo trêmula, tocada pelo pânico, como há anos não acontecia. Tenta respirar fundo, mas a inspiração sai entrecortada.

Volta a parar e olha em volta, as mãos ainda em formato de concha sobre a boca.

A luz da lua batia em sua pele, fazendo-a prateada, os olhos levemente reluzentes, como só se acontece com criaturas mágicas, como os elfos. Ao redor de si tudo o que podia ver era verde, verde e mais verde. Árvores altas e claustrofóbicas, a trilha que fizera já imperceptível a seus olhos. Olha para cima, sentindo-se impotente.

O mundo era grande demais e girava sobre si, o céu rodando, as milhares de estrelas rindo de sua pequenez mortal. Eram tantos brilhos pequenos e distantes, explodindo há milhares de anos dali.

Ajoelha-se no chão, sentindo o zéfiro bater-lhe o rosto e levantar de leve os cabelos. Sentia-se fria e vazia, começara a se acalmar. De onde estava provavelmente não acharia mais a trilha, teria de esperar o alvorecer.

Sentindo-se solitária como há anos não se sentia, com a visão de Chang longe de seu coração, entreabre os olhos, voltando a olhar para a lua. E, com seu último raio de esperança, tentando acalentar sua solidão, começa a cantar na língua de seu povo.

A voz lúdica e melódica, grave e ao mesmo tempo suave preenche a colina, amena e hipnotizante, como um feitiço contagiante ou a carícia de um amante.

A floresta se silencia, os animais se calam, até o vento parece parar de sibilar e mexer com as árvores, a escutar. Era uma música antiga, era uma cantiga de ninar, era algo que pensara esquecer, era algo que sempre traria consigo.

Mas, muito ao contrário do que achava, a música não lhe traz alento com nos tempos de outrora, ao contrário, a faz sentir-se ainda mais trépida e insensível. Com isso, para de cantar e se encolhe, somente o orvalho e a relva fresca para fazer-lhe companhia.

Aparentemente, ela não poderia cantar sua solidão embora.

E então, substituta e incontrolável, a sinfonia da noite volta a cantar.

-/-

Wufei se percebe sozinho no exato momento que se abaixava para ver uma pegada na terra batida. Algum animal grande passara por ali recentemente. Teriam de tomar cuidado. É quando nota a ausência da presença da figura feminina. De alguma forma, desde que trazia o amuleto dela no pescoço, mesmo que não pudesse ouvi-la, sabia quando ela estava por perto.

Levanta-se em um salto, rápido e perfeito, olhando em volta. Os olhos rasgados estudam a paisagem. A vista continuava a descer e descer, montanha a baixo, cipós, raízes, mata alta, árvores que se fechavam em suas copas, o som de pássaros rugindo, rugindo, rugindo.

Crép – cré – cré

Os xinga mentalmente, irritado. Aqueles sons podiam muito bem ser sapos coaxando em um lago.

O chinês avança alguns passos. Em breve estaria escuro e teriam de voltar, não podia se dar o luxo de perdê-la agora, os soldados ainda estavam por perto e nunca sabia quando poderiam se esbarrar com eles.

O céu de prata oxidada tinha manchas de vermelho. Quase não podia vê-lo, olhando-o através das folhas que se encontravam, fazendo desenhos ininteligíveis no chão. Tinha o tempo contado se quisesse acha-la e ainda voltar pelo caminho por onde viera, antes que tudo se tornasse imperceptível na noite densa.

Apressa a marcha, olhando rapidamente em volta, mas não ousa chama-la, ainda não chegara a esse ponto, embora conseguisse sentir sua pulsação começar a acelerar.

Podia ouvir seus pés arrastando-se na grama, fazendo barulho e isso o tirava do sério. Queria gritar e xingar-se. Queria gritar e xinga-la. Como ela podia se perder em um momento tão crucial como esse?

Aos poucos, antes que percebesse, começa a correr, um pé na frente do outro, rápido, sentindo o fôlego diminuir, uma pressão forte no peito.

-Kel- - Ia chama-la, mas seu nome morre em sua boca, pois, ao mesmo tempo que começara, alcança uma clareira e nela, uma alcateia o esperava, capciosa. Percebe a situação em que estava pouco antes de se ver no meio do espaço aberto, dando alguns passos para trás, antes de se ver cercado.

Estava em um lugar mais alto, o que lhe daria vantagem, não fossem seus inimigos sete gigantescos lobos cinzentos, que quase alcançavam seu peito de altura. O líder rosna e os outros o seguem.

Wufei puxa sua espada da bainha, sentindo-se gelado.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, diante de tamanhas monstruosidades, Wufei temeu por alguma coisa. Não por si, pois de tal mal já se libertara, mas por Kelly, de não conseguir acha-la novamente. De tê-la perdido para sempre.

O medo é algo da mente. O medo é algo de dentro da mente. O medo está somente dentro de sua mente. É o que ele tentava repetir, enquanto empunhava sua espada com tanta força, que sentia seu suor grudar-se a ela pela fricção.

Estava pronto.

E então, como que por milagre, um cervo cruza sua percepção, na extrema esquerda de sua visão periférica, os olhando por um instante, depois voltando a correr. Era tarde demais para ele. Rápidos, três dos bestiais correm atrás dele. Sobravam-lhe quatro.

Sem aliados ou animais que o protegessem, Wufei precisaria usar toda a sua astúcia para escapar da situação vivo. Com a postura rígida de um guerreiro, esperava o começo do ataque, a espada brilhando no escuro como um clarão enfurecido, refletindo a profundidade do ódio em seus olhos.

O líder é o primeiro a atacar, mas Wufei o rechaça para longe, acertando-lhe a pata. Precisaria ficar atento, pois, apesar da mata fechada, seus flancos e costas estavam desprotegidos, por isso, atenta-se a todo e qualquer som ao redor, temendo o retorno dos outros animais por algum outro lugar, uma armadilha.

O segundo avança com um pulo, e, embora com dificuldade, levando um arranhão da gigantesca pasta no peito, o repele, fazendo-o tombar de costas, empurrando-o com o peso do seu corpo, tentando segura-lo longe de si com o cabo de sua defesa metálica.

E depois disso, o caos se instaurou, quando o terceiro e depois o segundo voltaram a atacar, quase em sincronia perfeita, acertando-lhe o braço.

A batalha dura cerca de uma hora, mas parece durar uma eternidade, o braço que empunhava a arma cansado, o ombro pendendo para braixo. O chinês mal conseguia ver através do suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto, o sangue que escorava de suas feridas ardendo, viscoso, fazendo-o tonto. A brisa do começo da noite batia, fazendo seus lábios brancos pela perda do líquido precioso.

Com a morte de dois animais e o grito do terceiro, os outros três retornaram. A batalha agora era pela paciência, um teste de resistência. Eles o cansavam e ele tentava cansa-los. E embora todos os animais estivessem feridos, de uma forma ou de outra, Wufei sabia que era o mais ferido de todos.

Quando percebera sua inaptidão de ganhar sozinho, tentara recuar pela trilha, aos poucos, pequenos e determinados passos, agora totalmente incerto de por onde ia, se estava no caminho certo.

-/-

-O que eu perdi? – Cléo murmura, saltitante, seguida de Relena, mas logo murchando o sorriso do rosto, percebendo o clima de seriedade que os cercava.

-Wufei e Kelly não parecem ter voltado. Heero está preocupado que possa ter acontecido alguma coisa – Duo explica, gesticulando para as duas. Ele e Heero pareciam estar no meio de uma discussão acalorada quando interromperam. A menina arregala os olhos, cortando os passos rapidamente na direção dos rapazes.

-E o que vocês estão fazendo aí? – Grita alto, o rosto corado pelo frio que começava da noite, a expressão lívida – Vamos atrás deles! O que vocês estão esperando?

-Cléo... – Duo ia começar, suave, mas Heero o interrompe.

-É muito tarde, já está anoitecendo, faríamos melhor se esperássemos a manhã, para que nos guiasse, se fôssemos agora era capaz de nos perdemos com eles! Seria tolo e inútil! – Ele falara com tanta autoridade, os olhos intensos e insípidos brilhando com tanta imobilidade, que a fazem perder o rumo por alguns segundos, antes de retomar.

-E vamos simplesmente ficar aqui fazendo nada, enquanto esperamos que possa ter acontecido algo terrível? – Ela gritava tão alto, que Relena se aproxima. Se os soldados estivessem em qualquer lugar nos arredores, já os teriam localizado. – Se vocês vão se recolher aqui, como ostras ou animais covardes, eu vou sozinha! – E grita, começando a se afastar.

Duo segura seu braço, mas ela o puxa de força, com força e brusquidão, olhando-o como uma fera que eriçava os pelos para a batalha.

-Me solte Maxwell! – E com isso, sem olhar para trás, ela saiu correndo. Os três demoraram alguns instantes para ter alguma reação, mas, quando Duo faz questão de segui-la, Heero o segura pelo ombro.

O de tranças o olha com a expressão de fúria, mas Heero permanecia inalterado.

-Acalme-se Maxwell! Cléo pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é burra! Ela provavelmente fará uma volta pelo perímetro, vai margear a floresta e voltar! Ela não ousaria entrar na mata aberta no começo da noite, sozinha! Acalme-se e será o melhor para os dois, aliás, o melhor para todos agora!

Duo respirou fundo, mas ainda lhe lançou um olhar de ódio, puxando seu braço com força, se afastando. Heero suspirou, balançando a cabeça. O pequeno equilíbrio começava a desmoronar.

Relena vê a cena, sem ação.

-/-

Wufei sentia seu braço começar a descolar do corpo, os dedos dormentes, assim como as pernas, que continuavam a funcionar, mesmo que não as comandasse para isso. Tentava manter uma respiração regular, mas aparentemente, a glória de matar sete bestas sozinhos e salvar a mulher que lhe preenchia não seria sua.

A mata continuava para sempre e já ouvia os gritos das aves noturnas perto de si, o pequeno rastejar de cobras e animais pequenos. Começava a esgotar-se. Sua sede era insuportável, já não sentia dor, seu sistema nervoso o protegendo.

Não achava que conseguisse manter a espada levantada por muito mais tempo. Seu braço tremia com o peso do metal, incerto.

E, quando um lobo particularmente grande, que acabara de lhe arrancar um pedaço da pele do tornozelo volta a pular, partindo para sua cabeça, tem a certeza de que estava acabado. Não conseguiria empurra-lo. Morreria inutilmente naquela mata, embora fosse lutar e tentar até suas últimas forças.

Uma rajada de fogo surge no ar, no meio do nada, acertando-lhe o focinho, e, embora o animal chegue e lhe empurrar para trás, fazendo-o cair sentado e momentaneamente surpreso, a rajada se repete, mais forte, agora no meio da matilha. Os animais se afastam, ganindo.

-Sumam daqui! – Cléo aparecia pela trilha escura, de trás de si, faíscas saindo de seus dedos finos, sua expressão sombria nas momentâneas claridades bruxuleantes. E o fogo se repete, maior, atingindo-lhe um deles na pata. Os animais começam a correr, afugentados.

A menina ruiva aproxima-se correndo.

-Wufei! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – E ela o ajuda a se levantar, puxando-o para cima. Ele lhe olha altivo, porém cansado.

-Eu e Kelly nos separamos. Ela está perdida na mata. – Cléo assente e solta o ar dos pulmões.

-Tememos algo assim. Vamos voltar para o acampamento, ele não está muito longe daqui e nesse estado, você não chegará a lugar algum, precisamos nos reunir e recomeçamos as buscas pela manhã. – E embora pudesse usar um tom indiferente, Wufei viu claramente a preocupação gritante em suas orbes esmeraldas. Não disse nada e ela o conduz de volta, mancando, um braço por sobre o ombro fino.

Nunca se imaginara naquela situação. Nunca antes se imaginara vulnerável, perdendo uma batalha e sem ação. Nunca antes precisara ser salvo.

Relanceia a menina que o ajudava, mas não diz nada. Os dois seguem em frente calados.

-/-

Silenciosa e indecisa, sentindo-se deslocada e intimidada pela presença de Heero, Relena vai sentar-se ao lado de Duo, que encarava a entrada da floresta, ao relento, sentado no chão de terra.

Ela tinha certeza que, embora seu semblante mostrasse serenidade na espera, seu interior deveria fervilhar, obsceno e impaciente. Perder de vista aqueles que se ama é algo desesperador.

A loira permanece sentada a seu lado, não se importando de sujar seu vestido claro de barro, apoiando-o com uma companhia silenciosa.

Os dois ficam assim até as estrelas florescerem na noite completamente, altas no céu, como uma centena de vagalumes, que brilham ao redor da luz pálida da lua.

-Você sabe... – E ele começa, sem olha-la, depois de um longo tempo – O Heero está certo... Ele sempre está, mas às vezes isso me deixa fulo da vida! A Cléo lá fora, o Wufei e a Kelly perdidos pelo meio do mato e nós aqui sentados, esperando o sol, só porque é a melhor escolha! Me mordo por isso, sabe? – E ri um pouquinho. – Sou um idiota mesmo...

Relena o olha, encarecida. Podia sentir seu nervosismo em sua postura, seu olhar rígido. Claramente recriminava-se por ter escutado a razão de Heero e não seguido o impulso de sua menina ruiva, ela podia vê-lo.

-Não te acho idiota – E ele a olha surpreso, pela primeira vez.

-Ah não? – E ri, dessa vez com mais vontade – Então deve estar desinformada. – Relena também ri, mas retoma.

-Não acho idiotice se preocupar com quem se ama e se martirizar por onde podem estar, ou por saber que podem estar em perigo. Nenhuma delas é idiota, é apenas natural. Você tenta fazer o seu melhor, tentando fazer sempre o certo, mesmo quando é o mais difícil. – E sorri, meiga e conciliadora – Acho isso admirável.

Duo a encara, indeciso, depois boquiaberto.

-Você é impressionante sabia? Acho que é uma figurinha única por aí! – E ri mais, mas dessa vez, sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxado, complementando, com a voz baixa – Mas obrigado por isso...

Relena sorri.

Pouco depois, da entrada da floresta, Cléo e Wufei podem ser visto, as características luzinhas flutuantes a acompanha-los, saindo, vindo em sua direção. Duo solta uma exclamação, que chama a atenção de Heero, que o segue.

Os dois ajudam a pequena Cléo a socorrer Wufei, seu peso sendo transferido para Heero, que o leva para um lugar onde pudesse se sentar. Ele parecia ter passado por maus bocados.

Duo olha incerto para a ruiva, procurando por algo que não parecia visível, algum corte, alguma escoriação. Ela o olha de volta e depois lhe dá um tapa no rosto, sem muita convicção. Ele a encara atônito, mas ela se joga em seus braços, fazendo-o sorrir.

Tudo o que precisavam era aquilo para estarem bem. E, enquanto Duo a apertava com tudo contra si, volta a rir, dessa vez acompanhado da menina ruiva. Os dois se separam e ela tinha os olhos levemente marejados, carregando a culpa bem no fundo.

Trocam um beijo e depois outro, profundo. Eram seus pedidos de perdão.

Relena, tentando manter-se útil, acompanhava Heero e, assim que Wufei é depositado no chão, corre para a mala de pequenos socorros, puxando curativos, água e algum remédio desinfetante.

Depois de devidamente higienizado, reunidos em círculo, o chinês conta por cima o que lhe acontecera, com algumas exclamações de surpresa.

Sentada no meio das pernas de Duo, Cléo recebe beijos no topo de sua cabeça, na densa cabeleira ruiva, por sua atitude.

E, embora a noite avançasse seguramente adentro, destemida, todos ainda sabiam que ainda havia algo a se resolver, que planava no ar, como um inseto insistente que não nos deixa dormir.

A madrugada, obviamente é passada em claro. Depois de algumas horas, uma fogueira finalmente é acesa, afinal, após a cena de Cléo, puderam comprovar que obviamente não estavam no alcance dos Cavaleiros Negros. Ninguém dizia uma palavra, era como se um sudário de temor pairasse sobre eles, sufocando-os.

Naquela noite sufocante, ninguém segurou a mão de ninguém e todos permaneceram estranhamente imóveis, como bonecos em uma vitrine. E, embora tentasse se controlar, sentada entre Heero e Wufei na escuridão gelada, Relena nunca antes se sentira tão abandonada quanto agora.

E era uma tola por isso.

-/-

O dia vem nervoso, o raiar do sol gelado e branco sem ser notado, quando os viajantes reuniam seus pertences, prontos para se embrenhar na mata. Nada de desjejum, nada de conversação. Depois de determinado horário, todos simplesmente se levantaram, começando a recolher as coisas espalhadas.

Muito embora estivessem prontos para um esforço maior, quando terminavam de se organizar, Kelly surge, saindo do meio do verde escuro. E mesmo que estivesse um pouco suja e com a perna levemente escoriada, parecia perfeitamente bem.

Cléo é a primeira a correr em sua direção, apertando-a com tanta força, que a faz rir. A ruiva chora e a chinesa lhe dá um segundo abraço, passando tranquilidade. O pesadelo havia acabado.

Relena assiste e se aproxima, suspirando aliviada, com Duo e Heero, que permanecem perto. Duo sorri animado e Kelly lhe devolve a simpatia.

Atrás deles, Wufei a encarava com a expressão nula, mas, ao vê-lo, a elfa muda de expressão, para algo sentido, andando em sua direção. Os dois se fitam sem nada dizer. Naquele momento, entre eles, a sincronia era perfeita, como a mais límpida das águas.

-Você sumiu.

-Eu sei, sinto muito – A voz dela era macia, como se não quisesse acerta-lo, machuca-lo. E então, ela o abraça, puxando-o para perto, rodeando seu pescoço em um contato tênue e íntimo.

Era um dia cinza e, embora ainda tivesse muito que Wufei quisesse dizer, gritar, tê-la junto a si era bom como há muito tempo esquecera. Inala o perfume de seus cabelos, afundando-se a eles, segurando-a com força junto a si, contra o seu corpo com o braço bom que lhe restava. Ali estava seu mundo, sua razão para viver, tudo o que fazia sentido.

E não se esqueceria daquilo novamente.

-/-

Terminada em 6 de Julho de 2013.

Publicada: 14.08.2013

Não sei se perceberam gente, mas tudo isso para chegar a Lamïra, a última grande cidade livre e eles ainda nem chegaram no meio do caminho. Espero que estejam gostando, estou tentando mostrar um pouco do relacionamento e personalidade dos personagens, para que suas ligações não pareçam fracas no futuro, pois, quando sabemos por quantas situações de vida e de morte que pessoas passaram juntas e separadas, suas agonias durante a jornada, sua durabilidade, tudo ganha mais credibilidade e sentido. Tais ligações tão íntimas que se fortalecem não somem, mesmo que distanciadas. Esse é o tipo de coisa que te faria voltar por um amigo.

Muito embora, a busca por Khazad pode ser menor do que o originalmente esperado ^^'

Espero que entendam o que quero dizer e fazer e estejam gostando da história até aqui.

Ja ne! Até a próxima!

Suss.


End file.
